Tudo culpa da Rita Skeeter!
by Nevilla F
Summary: Continuação de O Eleito. Harry Potter e Severus Snape estão se relacionando maravilhosamente bem durante os primeiros meses de namoro. Mas será o relacionamento deles é forte o suficiente para sobreviver a uma reportagem de Rita Skeeter? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Tudo culpa da Rita Skeeter!** está situado no _pós-guerra,_ exatamente um ano após a queda de Voldemort.

A fanfic é uma continuação de _O Eleito_. Todavia, não é necessário ler a primeira parte para entender essa, mas é recomendável.

Fanfic _slash_ e com _lemon_.

OoOoOoOoO

**Tudo Culpa da Rita Skeeter!**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo I**

A lua minguante lançava sua luz prateada sob o casal de amantes na cama através da janela aberta. Não eram nem seis horas da noite, mas o céu já estava escuro. Harry sorria de malícia para Severus, deitado em baixo dele. O Gryffindor estava sentado em cima da virilha do mais velho. Potter ainda vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, mas Snape usava apenas a cueca. As peças de roupa de Severus haviam sido retiradas minutos atrás pelo rapaz.

"Vem cá, Harry...", chamou o Slytherin com a voz de seda.

Potter inclinou o corpo até o pescoço do ex-professor, depois começou a mordiscá-lo. Severus sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos do garoto.

Harry estava subindo os lábios até a boca de Snape quando ouviu o som da campainha. Ele ia ignorar, mas Severus também ouviu. O mais velho se sentou na cama com Potter ainda em seu colo.

"Atende a porta para mim, Harry?"

Potter revirou os olhos. Não queria sair do quarto agora, e queria muito menos interromper o que estavam fazendo.

"**Ignore a campainha...**", sibilou na língua das cobras.

Snape sorriu debochadamente ao notar a língua que o amante estava falando.

"Quem diria? Então Harry Potter é um legitimo bruxo das Trevas."

"**É a convivência com você que me corrompe..**."

"Sabe que não entendo nada do que você está falando, não sabe?"

Harry riu.

"**Mesmo? Então eu posso dizer que te amo. Eu te amo apesar de todos os maus tratos que sofri pelas suas mãos quando era seu aluno**."

Severus sorriu de um jeito indecifrável, depois falou:

"Seja um homem decente, Potter. Converse comigo em uma língua que eu entenda."

"Que espécie de Slytherin não sabe a língua das cobras?"

"Não sei, mas me diga, que espécie de Gryffindor sabe a língua das cobras?"

Eles sorriram, Harry passou os braços pelas costas do amante quando ouviram de novo a campainha. Potter xingou.

"Vá atender a porta, Harry..."

"A visita é para você, Severus. Deve ser algum vizinho chato...", disse mal humorado.

"Eu sei que a visita é para mim, Potter, afinal é a minha casa. Mas você tirou as minhas roupas e eu não posso abrir a porta somente com o que estou vestindo. Como você está com mais roupas é melhor você atender."

"Não me chame de Potter", resmungou enquanto se levantava no colo do Slytherin.

Severus também se ergueu da cama, depois segurou o pulso do garoto que já ia em direção a porta.

"Vamos continuar a nos _entreter_ quando despacharmos a visita."

"Eu sei. Vou dispensar rapidamente a visita. Então é melhor você _não_ se vestir", disse ao ver Snape pegando as próprias roupas jogadas no chão pelo Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoO

Potter saiu do quarto de Severus, depois desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar. Na sala ele deu uma rápida olhada no seu reflexo pelo espelho. Seu óculos pretos de aro redondo havia escorregado até a ponta do nariz, os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca. Ele ia tentar melhorar um pouco sua aparência quando ouviu mais uma vez o irritante barulho da campainha.

"Já vai!", disse.

Harry correu até a porta e depois a abriu. O Gryffindor se surpreendeu ao encontrar Draco Malfoy com uma feição mista de arrogância e nojo no rosto, como se sentisse asco de estar onde estava.

Quando os olhos cinzentos encontraram os verdes, a feição do Slytherin passou rapidamente para incredulidade.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy...", falou e não conseguiu esconder sua insatisfação ao ver o colega. "Veio ver Severus?"

"O que faz _aqui_, Potter?"

"Eu..." Harry parou de falar. Não sabia ao certo o que responder. Tinha seis meses que ele morava _em sigilo_ com Snape. "Eu..."

"Potter veio me fazer uma visita", respondeu a voz do ex-mestre de Poções enquanto descia as escadas do segundo andar até a sala. Severus não vestia apenas cueca, agora o homem usava uma calça e camisa preta sociais.

"Visita?", questionou o loiro ainda incrédulo. Olhava agora para o ex-professor.

"Sim, uma visita, Draco. Potter precisa de ajuda no preparo de uma poção."

"Ah... Certo...", disse Malfoy ainda sem se convencer.

"Poderia deixar Draco entrar, Potter?", questionou e sua voz tinha o familiar toque debochado. "Está bloqueando a entrada."

Harry saiu da frente de Malfoy, permitindo a entrada do colega Slytherin. Depois de fechar a porta olhou irritado para o amante. Ele estava mentindo para o outro ex-aluno e chamando-o pelo sobrenome. O Gryffindor não estava gostando nada disso.

Draco sorriu ao cumprimentar Severus.

"Olá professor!"

Snape apertou a mão do jovem Slytherin. Depois, indicando o sofá, convidou:

"Sente-se, Draco."

Malfoy foi até o sofá e se sentou. Severus sentou ao lado dele.

"Como está? Narcissa está bem?"

"Sim e o senhor?", falou e depois fitou Harry, que continuava em pé próximo a porta. "Anda em má companhia..."

"O que quer dizer?", explodiu o Gryffindor raivoso. O garoto estava ainda mais irritado, já que Severus havia convidado apenas Malfoy para se sentar.

"Por que você não espera em meu laboratório, Potter? Aproveite e veja como está a poção."

_Potter_? Por que Severus continuava chamando Harry de Potter? Snape estava o chamando pelo primeiro nome e deliberadamente escondendo a relação que existia entre eles. Harry sentia vontade de agredir fisicamente o amante.

"É. Vou ver a poção", falou irritado e subiu os degraus até o segundo andar. Severus teria muitas coisas para explicar a ele quando estivessem a sós.

OoOoOoOoO

Após alguns minutos conversando com Malfoy, Severus subiu até o quarto que ele dividia com Potter. Abriu a porta e encontrou Harry em pé olhando pela janela. Snape sorriu predatoriamente e se aproximou do garoto. Beijou a nuca de Potter.

"Pare!", pediu.

Severus se afastou um passo.

"O que foi, Harry?"

Potter se virou, ficando de frente para Snape.

"Agora me chama de Harry? Só quando não tem mais ninguém por perto?", perguntou agressivo.

Severus não entendeu a hostilidade o Gryffindor.

"Aonde quer chegar, garoto?"

"O que Malfoy queria com você? E por que diabos você o chama pelo primeiro nome?"

Nos lábios de Severus surgiu um sorriso de escárnio. Ele havia entendido porque o amante estava tão irritado.

"_Sério_, Harry? Você, com toda a sua arrogância, é inseguro? Não precisa sentir ciúmes."

"Não é ciúme!"

"Então o que é? Por que está nervosinho?"

Potter rolou os olhos, fingindo estar sem paciência. Contornou Severus e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto.

"Aonde vai?"

"Ver a poção", falou com deboche.

Snape alcançou o garoto, depois parou na frente dele bloqueando o caminho.

"Preciso mesmo repetir para você? Eu te amo. Amo_ somente _você."

Harry desviou o olhar. Sentiu um forte calafrio descer sua coluna com a declaração, mas ainda estava brabo demais com Severus.

Snape abraçou o garoto, depois começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do Gryffindor.

"Você é a única pessoa que importa para mim", declarou entre beijos.

Potter permaneceu parado, fingindo estar apático aos carinhos que recebia.

"Ainda está irritadinho? Não gostou de eu tê-lo chamado de Potter?", questionou com ironia. Mesmo enquanto perguntava, não parou de beijar o pescoço do garoto. "Não vai fazer nada?", provocou, já que Harry continuava sem se mexer. "Então deixa eu te arrumar algo para fazer", falou e colocou a mão direita de Potter em cima de sua ereção.

Mas Harry rapidamente retirou a mão. Não estava mais disposto a transar. O clima havia desaparecido com a visita de Draco.

"Tome um banho, Severus. Não estou a fim", disse enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do mais velho em suas costas.

Snape abraçou mais fortemente o ex-aluno, impossibilitando sua fuga. Depois aparatou com ele em cima da cama. Severus usava seu peso para prender Harry em baixo dele. Olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes, o Slytherin deu um sorriso sádico.

"E quem disse que você tem direito a escolha? É, meu _Potter_. Faço o que bem entender com seu corpo."

_Potter_? Potter, de novo? O sangue do Gryffindor ferveu de ira.

"Eu não estou a fim!", berrou.

"Pois trate de ficar", retrucou Severus com a voz baixa.

Foi a vez de Harry dar um sorriso debochado. Pegou a varinha na calça e apontou para Snape.

Severus olhou para a varinha, depois para o ex-aluno. Sorrindo de desdém indagou:

"Quer duelar comigo? Tem certeza?"

"Não seria _justo_ com você. Quero apenas que me deixe ir."

"Eu concordo. Não seria nada justo, já que conheço uns cem feitiços a mais que você. Sendo desses uns vinte de azarrações das Trevas."

"Mostre-me do que é capaz, _professor_", desafiou intrépido.

Ainda sorrindo desdenhosamente Severus desaparatou da cama, para aparatar de pé no meio do quarto.

Harry se levantou também.

Snape puxou a varinha do bolso da calça. Com ajuda de um feitiço não verbal todos os móveis do quarto desapareceram.

"Vamos precisar de espaço", comentou. Depois fitou o aluno que o observava claramente impressionado. "Posso sugerir um duelo somente com feitiços não verbais? Teria algum problema para você?", indagou com deboche.

"Nenhum problema", respondeu valente. Em seguida cumprimentou o Slytherin, curvando levemente o corpo para frente. Severus fez o mesmo. Assim que se ergueu, Harry iniciou uma série de feitiços insonoros contra Snape.

Com certa facilidade o Slytherin bloqueou todos os ataques.

Potter ao perceber que não conseguia atingir uma única azaração contra o oponente, voltou a atacar, com ainda mais velocidade. Queria acertar, ao menos, um único feitiço no ex-professor.

Severus sorriu ao notar que a intensidade dos feitiços aumentou. O Slytherin apenas seguiu bloqueando os ataques. Ainda não era a hora certa de atacar. Snape sabia que o garoto não era bom em duelos. Não era bom estrategista, não tinha a frieza que um duelo necessitava. E por estar irritado, ficava cego pela raiva.

"Ataque!", berrou o garoto impaciente, enquanto continuava lançando feitiços sem parar no adversário.

"Na hora certa atacarei."

Severus não percebeu que a provocação havia sido uma distração. Esse descuido custou caro. Por ter falado não conseguiu a tempo criar uma barreira para o ataque seguinte do ex-aluno. Assim, um feitiço atingiu o abraço esquerdo de Snape. O Slytherin simulou uma cara de sofrimento e colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo.

"Está bom para você? Ou quer mais?"

"Acha mesmo que só porque me acertou _um_ feitiço eu irei desistir?", perguntou Severus abrindo um novo sorriso de deboche. Ergueu a varinha e lançou um feitiço certeiro no peito de Harry. Ao receber o feitiço o garoto caiu no chão. Snape caminhou até ele. "Não devia ter baixado a guarda."

Potter fez uma cara feia. Mesmo deitado no chão apontou a varinha para Severus, mas no minuto seguinte ela voou para mão de Snape.

"Acabou _pequeno_ Harry. Está derrotado", comentou o Slytherin, depois apontou novamente a varinha para o ex-aluno. Com esse feitiço o corpo do garoto ficou de pé, levitando alguns centímetros do chão. Depois, Snape lançou outra azaração no rapaz. Cordas invisíveis saíram da ponta da varinha amarraram todo o corpo do Gryffindor. Harry estava com os braços colados nos flancos e as pernas presas uma as outras. Severus ficou observou o garoto levitando e amarrado durante uns segundos.

"Você fica bem assim. Amarrado", zombou.

"Vá se fuder, Snape!"

Os olhos negros cintilaram perigosamente. Severus parecia extremamente ameaçador enquanto avançava alguns passos até estar cara a cara ao rapaz.

Harry quase se arrependeu de ter ofendido o amante. Parecia que do corpo de Snape emanava uma aura letal.

"Acho que não, garoto. Eu não vou _me_ fuder. Acho melhor _te_ fuder", falou e em seguida lançou um mais um feitiço em Potter fazendo as roupas do Gryffindor sumirem. Agora ele só vestia a cueca azul.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Não queria admitir, mas estava se excitando com o jogo de poder de Snape. As vezes era bom ser totalmente dominado e Severus era especialista em dominar o parceiro.

O Slytherin sorriu de escárnio olhando o garoto totalmente imóvel e indefeso. Passou o dedo indicador pelo nariz dele.

"Sabe que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse, não sabe?"

Potter não respondeu. Realmente desejava que o ex-professor usasse seu corpo, mas Snape não fez isso. O mais velho se limitou a beijar suavemente a ponta do nariz do Gryffindor, em seguida se virou e caminhou até a porta. Enquanto caminhava desfez os feitiços do ex-aluno. Potter caiu no chão bastante desapontado.

"Nunca passou pela minha cabeça forçá-lo a fazer alguma coisa que não queira, Harry. Se não está disposto, eu entendo... Eu vou tomar um banho, como você sugeriu."

Mas que merda! Por que Snape tinha que ser um Slytherin nobre?, pensava o Gryffindor.

Severus se virou para Potter quando estava em frente a porta do quarto. Olhou o garoto, que estava visivelmente frustrado. Evitando sorrir por ver Harry decepcionado por ele ter o soltado, ele falou:

"Ia me esquecendo de recolocar a mobília..."

Snape fez mais um aceno elegante com a varinha e os móveis do quarto se materializaram no cômodo. O Slytherin se virou e abriu a porta.

"Severus..."

Sem se virar, mas sorrindo ele respondeu:

"Sim, Harry?"

"Vem cá..."

"Para quê?"

"Me ajude a levantar..."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ia fazer Potter implorar. Parado onde estava ele agitou a varinha, fazendo o garoto ficar em pé.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"Você sabe bem o que eu quero."

"Não, eu não sei", disse cínico.

Harry apertou os olhos. Desaparatou para aparatar em frente a Severus. Fechou a porta nas costas do ex-professor, depois empurrou Snape em direção a parede.

"O que significa isso, garoto?", indagou enquanto era encurralado pelo ex-aluno.

O Gryffindor colocou a mão em cima da ereção de Snape.

"O que está fazendo?"

Harry começou a mover a mão por cima da calça do bruxo.

Estava ótimo sentir os toques do amante, mas no momento Severus queria outro tipo de prazer. Queria provocar o garoto. Colocou a mão em cima da de Potter, cessando os movimentos.

"Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo. Eu quero uma resposta."

O Gryffindor não respondeu, se aproximou mais do Slytherin. Lambeu o pescoço de Severus e depois beijou o local.

"Perdeu a capacidade de falar, Harry?"

Potter mordeu o pescoço de Snape.

"O que quer que eu diga, Snape?"

"Diga o que quer."

"Essa é uma pergunta fácil, professor. Quero você."

"Me disse que não estava disposto."

"Agora eu estou."

"E o que quer que eu faça com você?"

Potter beijou o queixo de Snape.

"Faça o que quiser."

Severus sorriu enviesado. Guardou as varinhas no bolso. Com as mãos livres, colocou-as na nuca de Harry, depois aproximou o rosto da orelha do Gryffindor.

"Implore...", ordenou.

Nem passou pela cabeça do garoto contrariar o Slytherin. No momento ele desejava tanto estar com Severus que faria de tudo para ter seu desejo atendido, inclusive implorar para ele.

"Severus... Por favor..."

Snape sorriu de um jeito sádico, depois forçou Harry a olhar para ele.

"Posso fazer o que quiser?"

"Sim..."

Ainda sorrindo de um modo cruel, Severus tirou um lenço branco do bolso da calça, depois com a varinha transfigurou o pano em uma corrente. O sorriso de Snape aumentou ainda mais ao ver o rosto apreensivo do amante quando ele identificou o que o Slytherin estava segurando.

"Se não quer que eu faça isso, basta pedir e eu não farei", provocou Severus.

Potter olhou para ele intrepidamente.

"Eu disse que podia fazer o que quisesse."

"E eu vou fazer...", prometeu Snape. Em seguida ele largou a corrente no chão.

Harry olhou para a corrente no chão, depois olhou surpreso para o amante.

"Pensei..."

"Pensou o que? Pensou que eu fosse te acorrentar e machucar seu corpo, Harry?", indagou e beijou o ombro direito do amante. "Eu amo demais seu corpo para machucá-lo...", sussurrou e voltou a beijar o ombro nu do garoto.

Potter fechou os olhos sorrindo.

"Só ama o meu corpo, Severus?"

Snape subiu os lábios. Agora mordia a orelha do Gryffindor.

"Não. Eu amo todo você. Mesmo sendo um bruxo das trevas, ciumento e inseguro."

Harry continuou sorrindo.

Severus desceu os lábios novamente até o pescoço do rapaz. Beijou algumas vezes o local, depois moveu a boca de novo até o ombro direito. Distribuiu beijos pelo ombro, braço, antebraço, até chegar a mão. Segurando a mão de Potter, ele olhou para o amante.

O Gryffindor ficava hipnotizado quando Snape olhava para ele desse modo. Severus parecia desesperadamente apaixonado. Os olhos negros brilhavam de intensa paixão, prendendo os verdes. Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para o amante. Quase como se estivesse enfeitiçado, Potter confessou na língua das cobras:

"**Eu te amo, Severus...**"

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Sabe que não entendo nada do diz quando você fala desse jeito", falou, mas ainda exibia um sorriso torto.

"É melhor assim, então..."

Severus não comentou. Levou a mão do garoto até os lábios. Em seguida beijou o peito da mão.

Harry riu e deu a outra mão para que Snape também a beijasse.

Snape segurou a segunda mão de Potter e também a beijou. Depois beijou o pulso, antebraço, braço, até chegar ao ombro. O Slytherin enterrou o nariz na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do Gryffindor.

"Mmm...", gemeu Harry incoerente. O rapaz sentia todos seus pelos eriçados.

Severus deu um sorriso torto. Abraçou firmemente o mais jovem e juntos aparataram ao lado da cama. Snape desfez o abraço e ia se afastar para se livrar da própria roupa, mas o Gryffindor não permitiu que ele se afastasse. Agarrou firmemente as costas de Severus, puxando o Slytherin para mais perto dele. Harry desequilibrou e os dois caíram na cama.

Potter, deitado em baixo de Snape, trouxe o mais velho para mais perto dele. Quando os rostos estavam próximos o suficiente, Harry mordiscou os lábios de Severus, incitando-o.

Snape atendeu ao pedido mudo do amante. Beijou Potter com suavidade e carinho.

Harry gemia e tentava trazer o corpo do Slytherin para mais perto dele. Ele queria mais de Severus, muito mais.

Severus aumentou a intensidade do beijo, a boca de Potter correspondia com mais ímpeto.

O Gryffindor desceu as mãos pelas costas do amante. Quando chegou a bunda, apertou-a fortemente.

Severus interrompeu o beijo. Tinha perdido o fôlego. Fitou Harry, que arfava que nem ele. Os cabelos pretos iam em todas as direções, os olhos verdes cintilavam por trás das grossas lentes e a boca bastante vermelha sorria para ele de um jeito obsceno. Snape retribuiu o sorriso. Desceu o olhar e viu o corpo atlético do amante. Todos os músculos de Harry eram firmes e definidos. Potter não tinha uma única cicatriz no corpo, apenas a da testa.

"Você é lindo, Harry...", disse enquanto se sentava na cama.

Potter apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo. Ele ficou observando o ex-professor se despindo. Severus rapidamente retirou a camisa preta, depois tirou a calça e a cueca. Harry analisou mais minuciosamente o amante. O cabelo de Snape continuava negríssimo, embora ainda fossem oleosos. Os olhos do Slytherin também eram muito pretos, o nariz era grande e adunco. Os finos lábios estavam crispados em um sorriso parcialmente debochado. Toda pele de Severus era pálida, igual ao de uma pessoa anêmica. O Slytherin era magro, porém firme. Tinha os músculos das costas e abdômen bastante definidos. Algumas cicatrizes pelo tórax e costas. Pelos finos negríssimos distribuídos por todo o corpo. A ereção de Snape já estava começando a ficar intumescida.

"Você também não é nada feio, Severus..."

Snape deu um meio sorriso, mas ficou quieto. Ele se limitou a passar as pernas pelo corpo do rapaz, deixando cada joelho em um flanco do Gryffindor. Severus agora estava montado na cintura do amante. O Slytherin levou sua mão com dedos finos e longos até os lábios do mais jovem.

"Abra a boca", mandou.

Harry fechou os olhos e separou os lábios. A visão de Potter tão entregue fez Snape gemer baixinho. Depois ele colocou o dedo indicador na boca do Gryffindor.

Potter comprimiu bem os lábios em torno do dedo do amante, depois passou a língua várias vezes por ele.

Severus mordeu o lábio inferior. Como Harry conseguia transformar um ato tão simples em algo tão prazeroso?

O Gryffindor abriu os olhos e viu a expressão de prazer estampada no rosto do amante. Ele sorriu, depois segurou a mão do ex-professor. Separou mais os lábios e colocou mais outros dois dedos de Snape na boca. Ele assistiu deleitado Severus fechar os olhos e emitir sons baixinhos.

Aparentemente Harry não gostou de ouvir os gemidos de Snape tão baixos. O Gryffindor tirou os dedos de sua boca e reclamou:

"Eu quero te ouvir!"

Severus passou o dedo indicador pelo lábio inferior do amante, uma leve provocação.

"Volte ao que estava fazendo e irá me ouvir..."

"É bom mesmo, porque se eu não conseguir escutar...", mas seu protesto foi silenciado. Snape voltou a colocar os três dedos na boca de Harry.

Potter olhava fixamente para Severus enquanto pressionava com os lábios os dedos, depois passou a lambê-los.

"Hummm...", Snape gemeu baixo, mas audível.

Harry quase sorriu. Ouvir Severus Snape era um esforço que valia muito a pena. O gemido de Severus era baixo, rouco, suave e muito afrodisíaco para Potter. O Gryffindor não aguentava mais. Ele queria ter Snape.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do jovem amante, o Slytherin saiu de cima dele, depois tirou os dedos de sua boca.

"Tire a cueca", mandou Severus.

Quando ambos estavam nus, eles voltaram a antiga posição. Harry estava deitado de costas e Snape em frente a ele. Severus ficou entre as pernas de Potter. Olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes, o Slytherin penetrou um dedo no Gryffindor, umidificado pelo próprio.

"Ah..."

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Isso é um incentivo para eu continuar?"

"Como se você precisasse de incentivos para...", Harry parou de falar já que Severus adicionou mais os outros dois dedos no Gryffindor. Agora os três dedos iam e vinham dentro de Potter.

"O que dizia?", perguntou debochado.

Harry não respondeu. Estava com os olhos fechados e agarrava os lençóis com ambas as mãos.

Ainda movendo os dedos, Snape se inclinou até a ereção de Potter. Passou a língua rapidamente pela glande.

"AAH!"

"Gosta disso?", questionou Severus e repetiu o movimento.

"Você sabe que gosto...", respondeu fracamente. Estava mais focado no prazer que Snape oferecia a ele do que nas perguntas do ex-mestre.

"E disso? Gosta?", indagou penetrou mais fundo os dedos no amante.

"Eu gosto... Eu gosto muito..."

Snape sorriu satisfeito. Retirou os dedos de dentro do rapaz. Harry abriu os olhos, contrariado. Mas não teve tempo de reclamar. Logo em seguida Severus penetrou Potter devagar.

O Gryffindor voltou a fechar os olhos, dessa vez de desconforto. Por mais que Snape fosse gentil e lento, a primeira estocada sempre doía.

Severus conseguia ler com facilidade o rosto do jovem amante. Assim que viu a testa de Harry franzir, ele envolveu a ereção do garoto com a mão, depois passou a masturbá-lo.

"Ah..."

"Deixa eu adivinhar... Você também gosta quando eu faço isso?"

Potter sorriu.

Snape enfim estava totalmente dentro do Gryffindor. O corpo do rapaz apertava sua ereção de um jeito enlouquecedoramente prazeroso. Todas as vezes que Severus transava com Harry, parecia que ele estava sonhando. O Slytherin estava tão submerso no prazer que parou de mover a mão no membro do garoto.

Potter colocou ambas as mãos em cima da mão do ex-professor, em seguida começou a mover as mãos.

Snape resolveu se mexer também. Saiu lentamente e voltou a preenchê-lo com mais agilidade.

"Hum...", gemeu tímido.

"Mais alto, Severus!", exigiu.

O Slytherin saiu novamente e em seguida entrou em Harry. Ao fazer isso gemeu mais alto:

"Ah..."

Potter sorriu. Adorava os gemidos do amante. O Gryffindor continuava se masturbando usando a mão de Snape.

Severus começou a estocar com mais velocidade no corpo de Harry. Snape ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais altos do rapaz, sinal claro que Snape estava golpeando o lugar certo dentro de Potter.

Após alguns minutos, o Gryffindor foi o primeiro ao chegar ao clímax. Seu sêmen jorrou na mão de Snape e na própria. Sem pudor algum, Harry berrou o nome do amante quando chegou ao orgasmo:

"SEVERUS..."

Toda vez que ouvia o grito de Harry, Snape sentia um desejo forte de ejacular. Pensou que não teria forças para conter esse desejo, mas conseguiu detê-lo por alguns segundos. Ele estocou mais três ou quatro vezes em Potter e em seguida chegou ao ápice. Severus fitou os olhos verdes e murmurou:

"Harry..."

Sorrindo satisfeito, Snape saiu de dentro do amante e depois deitou ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e esperou a respiração se normalizar.

Potter já não arfava mais. Observava o Slytherin. Na verdade Harry queria respostas de Severus.

"O que Malfoy queria com você?"

Snape abriu um único olho e fitou Potter.

"Draco de novo, Harry?"

"Draco? Por que você não começa se referindo a ele como Malfoy?"

Severus girou o corpo, ficando de lado na cama. Fitava Harry com os dois olhos abertos.

"Conheço Draco desde que nasceu."

"Por que é muito íntimo dos pais dele?", indagou enciumado.

"Sim, Harry. Eu conheço Narcissa e Lucius há vários anos. Minha relação com eles é mais velha do que você."

Potter não gostava das amizades de Severus, mas não era isso que o estava incomodando. O que incomodava Harry era o fato de Malfoy fazer visitas a ele.

"Você não me respondeu. O que ele queria com você."

"Ele só veio me deixar um convite."

"Convite pra quê?"

"Draco vai se casar. Ele veio me dar o convite."

"E por que pessoalmente? Ele podia ter te mandado uma coruja."

"Acho que não seria muito elegante mandar uma coruja."

"Por que?"

"Porque ele deseja que eu seja o padrinho do casamento."

"E você aceitou?"

"Sim, eu aceitei, Harry."

"E eu obviamente não fui convidado..."

"Pensei que você não gostasse de Draco."

"E não gosto mesmo. Mas eu como seu...", Potter parou de falar. Como seu o que? Afinal, o que ele era de Snape?

"Como meu namorado?", sugeriu o Slytherin.

"É isso que eu sou?", indagou inseguro.

Severus sorriu. Puxou Harry para mais perto dele.

"É meu namorado, amante e amigo", respondeu com a voz baixa.

"Mas ninguém sabe disso..."

"E para quê os outros precisam saber? Nós dois sabemos, é só o que importa...", disse e beijou Potter. Depois se levantou da cama.

Se os outros soubessem eu também teria sido convidado para o casamento de Malfoy, refletia Harry. Será que Snape tem vergonha de mim? Tem vergonha de se relacionar comigo?

Severus caminhava em direção a porta do banheiro.

"Está tudo bem, Harry?"

_Não_, queria responder Potter. Mas não tinha coragem suficiente de admitir seus pensamentos. Snape ia achar que ele era um idiota e imaturo. É claro que Severus não tem vergonha de namorar comigo. Por que teria?, pensava freneticamente.

"Harry?", chamou o Slytherin.

O Gryffindor olhou para o amante.

"Tudo bem? Eu vou tomar banho. Quer vir junto?"

"Não!", respondeu rápido demais fazendo Severus franzir ligeiramente. Potter tratou de se justificar:

"É que... É que se eu for nós dois teremos que tomar mais outro banho. E a água potável do planeta está acabando", acrescentou e se sentiu um perfeito imbecil.

"A água do planeta está acabando?", repetiu ironicamente.

Sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha, Harry tentou desconversar:

"Você não estava indo tomar banho?"

"Ainda está pensando em Draco?"

"Não. Por quê estaria?"

"Estava me perguntando exatamente isso. Por que você estaria perdendo seu tempo pensando nele? Harry, eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir: só tem uma única pessoa com que eu me importo no mundo. E esta pessoa felizmente está deitada em minha cama nesse exato momento. Então... Por favor, não pense em Draco."

"Não estou pensando nele", mentiu.

"É o melhor para você. Eu não quero nenhum outro Slytherin na sua cabeça. A sua cabeça é exclusivamente minha."

Potter esboçou um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que via algum tipo de demonstração de ciúmes por parte de Severus.

Snape sorriu para ele.

"Tem certeza que não quer vir?"

"Não. Acho que vou estudar um pouco."

"Acho que seria mais prudente. Vai ser muito humilhante para você se O Salvador do Mundo Mágico for reprovado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Avançada na academia dos aurores."

"Dificilmente meu professor teria coragem para me reprovar nessa matéria sendo eu quem sou, mas já em Poções Avançada..."

"Nem olhe para mim. Pode pegar todos os meus livros se quiser, mas não serei seu professor particular..."

"Eu sou seu namorado!", bradou fingindo estar indignado. "Você tem _obrigação_ de ser meu professor particular."

"Não, Harry. Essa obrigação eu não tenho. Tentei por cinco anos te ensinar Poções e falhei por cinco anos. Apenas vou perder nosso tempo se voltar a tentar te ensinar..."

"O seu livro me ajudou muito."

"Duvido muito que aquilo tenha te ajudado. No livro tinha apenas macetes."

"Os macetes me ajudaram..."

"Os macetes são o caminho mais fácil, portanto, eles não ajudam." Harry ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas Snape foi mais rápido e voltou a falar: "Se você quer aprender através de macetes, a escolha é sua. Pegue qualquer um de meus livros de Poções, todos eles tem algumas anotações minhas. Talvez te ajude..."

"Posso pegar qualquer coisa sua, então?"

"Pode, Harry", autorizou e foi até o banheiro.

Potter se levantou ligeiro assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou. Vestiu rapidamente a cueca, depois com a varinha aplicou um feitiço limpante em si mesmo. Ele daria uma olhada nos livros depois, mas no momento ele queria fazer outra coisa. O Gryffindor saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar. Passou pela sala e foi até a cozinha. Em cima da mesa tinha uma gaiola com uma incomum coruja de penas negras. Harry se aproximou da mesa.

"Olá Nico!", cumprimentou a coruja.

A coruja olhou para ele com desconfiança. Não era um bicho muito amigável.

Potter não se importou. Já estava acostumado com a hostilidade do bicho de estimação de Severus. Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e se sentou na cadeira. Depois começou a escrever um bilhete.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco estranhou muito quando recebeu uma carta de Harry Potter. E estranhou ainda mais quando a leu. Na carta, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico pedia para se encontrar com ele. Mas _pedir_ não seria o verbo certo a ser usado, na verdade Potter exigia que Malfoy se encontrasse com ele em um local e hora definidos pelo Gryffindor. Movido pela curiosidade Draco resolveu ir ao encontro do colega.

No dia estipulado Malfoy aparatou em Hogsweade, mais especificamente no Cabeça de Javali. Entrou no bar e o barmen disse que alguém esperava por ele em um quarto.

Draco subiu os degraus e parou em frente a porta com o número indicado pelo velho dono do bar. Ajeitou a capa verde musgo que usava e abriu a porta.

Harry se virou em direção ao loiro. Sorriu ao ver a feição arrogante de Malfoy enquanto o bruxo esquadrinhava o local humilde. A janela de madeira estava quebrada, no chão tinha uma grossa camada de poeira. No lustre havia diversas teias de aranha. Tinha uma cama de madeira podre com um colchão e lençol imundo. Potter estava sentado em uma cadeira bamba de madeira, mas se levantou quando Draco entrou no quarto.

O Slytherin notou que Harry não combinava com o lugar onde se encontravam. O bruxo vestia uma capa negra por cima da calça branca e blusa preta. As roupas de Potter pareciam caras e havia também o cheiro de perfume do Gryffindo, que já estava impregnado no quarto.

"O que foi, Malfoy? A instalação está aquém você esperava?"

"É um local um tanto suspeito para você se encontrar comigo, Potter. O que quer de mim, afinal? E por que a urgência?"

"Ainda é íntimo de Rita Skeeter?"

"Do que está falando, Potter? Eu não sou íntimo daquela mulher."

"Ah, é sim. No nosso quarto ano em Hogwarts você foi o informante dela. Não se lembra? Ela publicou histórias adoráveis a meu respeito."

"O que você quer afinal?"

"Não quer ter a chance de me sacanear mais uma vez?"

Draco olhou para ele intrigado. Harry voltou a falar:

"Quer saber o que eu _realmente_ estava fazendo na casa de Snape? Porque ele mentiu para você. Eu não estava apenas o visitando. Eu moro com ele", disse maliciosamente.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Tinha compreendido o que o colega fazia na casa do professor.

"_Que horror_! Snape está te comendo, não é?"

Sorrindo, Harry respondeu:

"Estamos nos relacionando. Um relacionamento amoroso. Mas, sim, ele está me comendo."

"Que nojo! Vocês são gays! Como você é nojento..."

Potter não sorria mais. Com uma agilidade incrível caminhou até o outro bruxo. Colocou a ponta da varinha no pescoço de Draco. Quando falou seu tom era letal, muito parecido com um certo ex-professor de Poções:

"Cuidado como fala, Malfoy. Está falando com o bruxo que matou Voldemort. Seja mais respeitoso ou explodirei a sua cabeça."

Draco ficou imóvel. Harry estava parecidíssimo com Severus.

"O que quer que eu faça, Potter?"

O moreno moveu a varinha do pescoço para o queixo do pálido homem.

"Quero que vá falar com Skeeter. Diga o que te contei. Fale que eu e Severus estamos nos relacionando. Uma relação secreta, é claro. Conte para ela como Snape me tratava em sala de aula. Fale que Severus é mal, rancoroso, vingativo... Enfim... Todas essas características únicas que só os bruxos Slytherin possuem."

"E qual é o seu objetivo com isso?"

"Isso não te interessa."

"E o que _eu_ ganho com isso?"

"Pensei que gostasse de me humilhar. E tem humilhação maior do que me fazer manchete da primeira página de O Profeta Diário em um artigo asqueroso escrito pela jornalista mais venenosa da Inglaterra?"

"Irei encontrá-la, Potter. Agora guarde essa maldita varinha."

Harry retirou a varinha. Sorriu debochoso para Draco e disse:

"Pode ir agora."

Malfoy olhava para Potter com ódio. O Salvador do Mundo Mágico estava parecidíssimo com seu, agora, _não tão_ querido professor. Então o Slytherin pensou na manchete no jornal. Harry ia ser uma eterna fonte de piadas.

"Tchau, Potter", falou e desaparatou.

Harry sorriu satisfeito. Agora ele teria que esperar para ver como seu parceiro iria reagir com a matéria. Teria enfim a resposta para as suas perguntas. Severus sentia vergonha de tê-lo como seu namorado? Tinha vergonha da relação deles?

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**_: _Enfim publiquei a continuação de "O Eleito". Espero que vocês tenham gostado. = )_

_Até o próximo capítulo! _

_Eu sei que já é madrugada do dia primeiro de novembro, mas o Fanfiction me fez o favor de publicar a fic em 31 de outubro. Portanto, Feliz Dia das Bruxas! ; D  
_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Severus estava na cozinha de sua casa sentado na cadeira próximo a mesa. Sozinho ele tomava seu café da manhã, que era apenas uma grande xícara de café bem quente. Sem açúcar e sem adoçantes artificiais. Café amargo, como ele gostava.

Como era domingo, Harry não tinha aula, por isso o rapaz acordava mais tarde. Snape não gostava de mudar sua rotina, por conta disso todo domingo ele tomava café da manhã sozinho, já que Potter não aceitava em hipótese alguma levantar mais cedo no final de semana.

Quando sua xícara de café estava pela metade e já não tão quente, o Slytherin resolveu olhar os jornais, que até então ele não tinha observado com atenção. Ele comprava dois jornais, um mágico e um muggle. Só comprava o muggle porque tinha pego esse costume de Dumbledore, já que esses jornais eram excepecionalmente chatos. Ele leu rapidamente a manchete principal do jornal muggle. Algo sobre um time de futebol tricolor (grená, verde e branco) ter conseguido o tricampeonato. Futebol: mortalmente tedioso. Ele leria isso depois. Depois passou sua atenção para O Profeta Diário. Ao identificar os dois indivíduos que ocupavam a primeira página com fotos gigantescas ele sentiu seu coração parar. A primeira foto mostrava ele próprio ainda jovem, com vinte e poucos anos em sua audiência após a queda de Voldemort, onde ele teve que afirmar que era Comensal da Morte, mas também era o espião de Dumbledore. O jovem Severus estava todo vestido de negro e amarrado a cadeira, sua feição nada amigável, parecia estar fuzilando com os olhos quem tirava a foto dele. A segunda era uma foto de Harry logo após ele ter vencido Voldemort. Potter estava com ar cansado, mas definitivamente parecia heróico, com suas vestes rasgadas, com fuligem no rosto e olhar distante. As duas fotografias lado a lado faziam um contraste perfeito. Snape parecia um sujeito vil e malvado, enquanto o Gryffindor parecia o típico heroizinho de filmes.

O ódio explodiu dentro dele quando seu coração voltou a bater descontroladamente. Uma ira insana se propagava por todo seu corpo. Há muitos anos ele não sentia tamanha fúria. A manchete em letras garrafais dizia acima das fotos:

_**O Legado do Lord das Trevas – O que Ele não conseguiu, Severus Snape conseguirá: a morte de Harry Potter**_

_**Uma reportagem de Rita Skeeter**_

_**Nas páginas 14-16**_

Severus folheou o jornal desesperadamente e começou a ler a reportagem, onde se podia ler:

_**Como todos bem sabem Você-Sabe-Quem morreu pelas mãos do nosso querido herói Harry Potter, mas infelizmente sua morte não foi suficiente para terminar a onda de trevas na vida do Salvador do Mundo Mágico.**_

_**Há alguns anos, ainda na primeira ascensão e queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, Severus Snape, um Comensal da Morte confesso foi poupado de Azkaban por intermédio de Albus Dumbledore. Após cerca de dezesseis, esse mesmo bruxo assassinou a sangue frio e covardemente Dumbledore em Hogwarts. É claro que Albus não era flor que se cheire, como relatei em meu livro entitulado 'A vida e as mentiras de Albus Dumbledore', mas isso não ameniza a covardia de Snape. Ele matou o homem que o livrou da prisão! A questão aqui não é a sanidade – ou falta dela – de Albus Dumbledore, mas sim a personalidade de Snape. Ele é claramente um serial killer em potencial.**_

_**Cabe ressaltar que mesmo tendo se declarado culpado pela morte de Dumbledore, Severus não foi preso. Harry Potter negociou pessoalmente para que Snape fosse solto, dando diversos testemunhos a favor do Comensal da Morte. A repórter imagina que tenha sido a partir daí que surgiu o interesse maligno de Severus por Potter.**_

_**Em seus dezoito anos em Hogwarts, Snape foi professor de Poções por dezesseis anos. Eu imagino que dezesseis anos é tempo mais que suficiente para um bruxo razoavelmente inteligente desenvolver uma poção do amor modificada forte o suficiente para prender até o mais bravo e heróico mago.**_

_**A repórter não vê outra justificativa, senão uma poção do amor poderosíssima para explicar porque Harry Potter está morando e mantendo uma relação amorosa com Snape. Sim, vocês leram direito. Harry Potter está morando com Severus Snape em sua casa e eles mantêm uma relação mais que íntima, se é que me entendem. **_

_**A poção do amor que mantém a ligação entre os dois, ao meu ver, é o fato menos relevante. O que mais me apavora é pensar quais são as verdadeiras intenções de Snape para manter Harry Potter ao seu lado. É sabido do Ministério que os Comensais da Morte foragidos – uma vergonha para o Ministério, em especial para a seção de aurores, que não conseguiu capturar todos na Batalha em Hogwarts – não acreditam que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado realmente morreu. Eles pensam que o Lord das Trevas irá reaparecer se Potter morrer. É provável que esse também seja o pensamento de Snape. Ele está somente aguardando a hora mais oportuna para acabar com a vida de Potter.**_

_**Espero que os planos malignos de Snape e seus amigos Comensais da Morte não se realizem e que o ineficiente departamento de aurores consiga prender os Comensais da Morte que estão a solta.**_

_**Mas, principalmente, eu faço votos para que Harry Potter não termine como Dumbledore.**_

Após ler a reportagem Snape, tomado por uma fúria insana, jogou a xícara de café na parede, depois rasgou o jornal em vários pedaços.

Harry entrou na cozinha um segundo depois e teve que fazer força para não rir da cena. Uma das paredes da cozinha estava manchada de café, no chão havia pedaçinhos de louça branca. E tinha Snape, que olhava para o jornal picado em cima da mesa como se ele tivesse o ofendido mortalmente.

"Bom dia! Está tudo bem, Severus?"

"Eu vou matá-la", ele sibilou com os olhos fixos no jornal.

"O quê?"

"Eu vou torturá-la por uma semana e depois vou matá-la", sibilou novamente. Os olhos vidrados em cima dos pedaçinhos de papel. O Slytherin parecia um psicopata.

"Do que está falando?", perguntou. Potter fingia não perceber como Snape estava alterado, enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado do amante.

O Slytherin pareceu sair do transe de ódio que estava e olhou para Harry. Sua feição permanecia dura.

"Ainda não leu o jornal hoje?"

"Não. Esse papel picado é o jornal?"

"Não leia O Profeta Diário."

"Por que?"

"Simplesmente acho melhor você não ler."

Harry olhou para os pedaços, apenas para confirmar que Rita Skeeter já havia entrado em ação. Em um dos fragmentos dava para ver perfeitamente um pedaço da foto de Severus e em outro fragmento um pedaço de uma cicatriz muito familiar em forma de raio.

"Ah... Saiu alguma coisa sobre _nós_?"

Severus olhou para o jornal. As fotos estavam lá, mas assim que viram a feição apavorante de Snape elas se esconderam como se pudessem prever o próximo movimento do Slytherin. Ele pegou a varinha e com um aceno o jornal desapareceu.

"Como descobriram?"

Potter desconversou:

"Isso faz diferença? Acho que devemos dar uma entrevista para um _bom_ jornalista explicando..."

"Eu não vou dar entrevista nenhuma! A minha vida só diz respeito a mim."

"E a mim, também."

"Foi um erro, Potter. Eu devia ter ficado calado. Eu não devia ter me declarado para você..."

"Do que está falando? Está arrependido da nossa relação por causa de uma reportagem idiota?"

"Reportagem idiota? Aquela miserável insinuou que só você só está comigo porque estou te dando uma poção do amor. E eu só estou com você porque pretendo matá-lo."

Harry sorriu.

"Mas você me mata de prazer...", falou e tocou o braço do ex-professor.

Severus não permitiu o toque, se levantando da cadeira.

"Isso não é uma piada..." Ele parou de falar porque várias corujas bicavam a janela fechada da cozinha. Ele deu um sorriso sádico e ergueu a varinha em direção a janela. "Vou matá-las."

"Não!" Potter se levantou e correu até o Slytherin, depois tirou a varinha da mão dele. "Você não está em seu juízo perfeito, Severus! Matar corujas?"

"Devolva a minha varinha, garoto", ordenou.

"Estou me lixando para essas corujas, Severus. Ou para esse jornal. Ou ainda para a opinião dos outros sobre nós. Fui _eu_ que pedi para Malfoy ir falar com Skeeter. Eu queria tornar pública a nossa relação."

Snape avançou em direção ao garoto. Com medo da feição homicida de Severus, Harry recuou.

"_Você_? Você mandou publicar isso?", questionou enquanto acuava Potter em direção a geladeira.

"Severus... Tente entender...", implorou o rapaz.

"Gosta tanto assim de ser o centro das atenções? Como fazia um tempo que não aparecia no jornal achou que publicar sobre o seu namoro aumentaria a sua popularidade?"

"Severus, você está totalmente sem noção do que fala. Olhe o que está me dizendo! Acha que fiz isso porque queria ficar mais famoso? Não seja ridículo! Eu não preciso disso! Só fiz isso porque queria que você assumisse nosso relacionamento publicamente. Tem vergonha de namorar comigo, é isso?"

Snape não ouviu nada que Harry falou. O Slytherin se virou de costas e mandou:

"Dá o fora daqui, moleque."

"O quê? Está me expulsando?"

"Saia da minha casa, Potter."

"Não... _Por favor_, Severus, não faça isso..."

"Saia andando ou te arrastarei para fora daqui."

"Severus, se eu sair dessa casa eu não mais voltarei."

_Eu não mais voltarei, _a frase girou na cabeça do ex-professor. Snape se virou para Potter. Estava furioso com Harry, com o jornal, com as corujas, com a exposição de sua vida particular, mas nada disso ficaria melhor se Potter fosse embora. Ele tomou a própria varinha da mão do garoto, que estava paralisado, e caminhou para fora da cozinha sem falar mais nada.

Harry foi atrás dele e o abraçou por trás.

"Severus..."

Sem ao menos se virar, Snape retirou os braços do garoto que estavam sob seu abdômen.

"Preciso ficar sozinho, Potter."

"Está muito chateado comigo?"

"Não consigo nem mensurar minha irritação."

"Quer que eu vá embora?"

"Não", falou e voltou a andar. "Dê um jeito nessas corujas, _celebridade_. Está acostumado com cartinhas de admiradores desde que era bebê."

Harry acompanhou com o olhar Snape sair da cozinha. O Gryffindor ficou sozinho no cômodo. Ouvia o pio enlouquecido de dezenas de corujas batendo na janela. Potter suspirou de tristeza, não imaginava que Severus fosse reagir tão mal.

OoOoOoOoO

Após uma hora sozinho, Severus desceu as escadas até a sala. Harry estava lá sentado no sofá em frente a lareira acessa assistindo o fogo consumir várias cartas. O garoto não se virou na direção de Snape, permaneceu fitando as chamas vermelhas e laranjas dançando.

"Desculpe-me, Severus. Não achei que você fosse reagir desse jeito", disse sem encarar o amante.

"Eu vou matar aquela mulher."

Potter virou a cabeça na direção dele.

"Não, você não vai. Você não é assassino."

"Eu matei Dumbledore."

"Ele já estava condenado por causa do anel de Riddle. E ele te obrigou a matá-lo."

"Isso não me faz menos assassino."

"Faz sim."

Snape caminhou e se sentou no sofá ao lado do garoto. Fitou rapidamente o rosto do amante. Os cabelos continuavam despenteados, os olhos muito verdes, o nariz simétrico, a boca bem rosada. Mas faltava alguma coisa no rosto de Potter.

"O que aconteceu com o seu óculos?"

Harry voltou a encarar as chamas enquanto respondia:

"Ele derreteu..."

"Derreteu?"

"Em uma das cartas tinha um vapor ácido. Derreteu a armação."

Severus ficou lívido de raiva. Puxou o queixo do garoto em sua direção e olhou mais minuciosamente o Gryffindor. Havia uma pequena queimadura no queixo e outra na ponta do nariz. Desceu o olhar e constatou mais queimaduras no pescoço do garoto, ombros e braços. Mas nada se comparava as mãos de Harry. As mãos de Potter estavam repletas de queimaduras.

"Está tudo bem", disse o garoto apressadamente olhando a feição enfurecida do amante.

"Não está _nada_ bem."

"Está sim", confirmou teimoso.

"Olha só para você! Por que não me falou que tinha se machucado? Por que _eu_ não previ isso? Fui _eu_ te mandei cuidar das cartas...", falou e se levantou. Ele estava agitado. Começou a andar pela sala.

"Não foi nada demais."

"Eu devia ter imaginado que algo assim fosse acontecer."

"Não foi nada demais, Severus", repetiu.

Mas Snape já não estava mais na sala. Ele correu até as escadas e subiu até o segundo andar.

"Severus?", chamou o Gryffindor. Potter olhou ao redor e viu que estava novamente sozinho.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Slytherin voltou para o cômodo. Ele vestia uma capa negra por cima das vestes. Em uma mão estava a varinha e na outra um frasco contendo algo parecido com uma pomada transparente.

"Aonde você vai?", indagou Harry desconfiado. A capa negra de Snape parecia muito a capa que os Comensais da Morte costumavam usar.

Severus não respondeu. Parou em frente a Potter, depois guardou a varinha no bolso. Em seguida abriu o frasco e pegou um pouco do creme com os dedos. Começou então a passar a pomada nas queimaduras que Harry tinha nas mãos.

"O que é isso?", indagou o rapaz.

Snape continuava mudo. O Gryffindor percebeu que a pomada estava diminuindo as queimaduras. Elas retraíam até desaparecer. Quando as feridas das mãos sumiram, Severus aplicou o creme no pescoço e queixo.

"Aonde você vai?", repetiu.

Severus fingia que não estava ouvindo. Terminou de passar o creme nos braços e ombros do rapaz e se afastou alguns passos.

"Por que não está falando comigo, droga?"

Snape o fuzilou com os olhos.

"E o que quer que eu te diga? Quer que eu expresse o meu desejo quase incontrolável de torturá-lo ou quer que te fale sobre os meus planos de vingança contra Skeeter? Porque, acredite em minhas palavras, Potter, aquela mulher terá cem vezes mais queimaduras do que você."

"Ela não teve culpa nenhuma. Eu sou o único responsável. Fui _eu_ quem pediu para publicar a historia. Fui _eu_ que escolhi justamente essa repórter."

"E por que, diabos, você escolheu essa maldita para escrever?"

"Porque eu sabia que todos os jornais iriam publicar sobre nosso relacionamento. Se nós conseguíssemos sobreviver ao pior, então, aguentaríamos todas as outras reportagens..."

"Você não tinha esse direito, Potter. Você não tinha o direito de me expor desse jeito."

Harry estava começando a ficar irritado. Severus voltou a chamá-lo de Potter.

"Pensei que você não fosse covarde, _Snape_, mas pelo visto me enganei. Você tem _medo_ da exposição, não é? Se você tem tanto medo assim, então você não devia mesmo ter proposto um relacionamento justamente para mim. A minha vida sempre será assunto de reportagens!"

"Cuidado com as palavras, Potter...", sussurrou de um jeito perigoso.

"Cuidado por quê? Você é covarde mesmo! Tem medo das pessoas, não é? Ou seria vergonha? Tem vergonha de estar transando com um rapaz que tem idade para ser seu filho, Snape?"

"Eu não tenho medo e nem vergonha", sibilou.

"Então prove! Escolha um repórter de sua preferência e esclareça as coisas. Prove que não tem vergonha de mim..." A voz de Harry começou valente, mas no fim estava frágil.

Fragilidade que não passou desapercebida por Severus.

"Por que eu teria vergonha de você? Você é, afinal, o salvador do mundo mágico. O bruxo que derrotou o Lord das Trevas. É um homem extraordinário."

"Então por que você está dando esses ataques? Por que ficou tão irritado por eu revelar nossa relação?"

Snape sentiu a insegurança do amante. Vê-lo assim diminuiu exponencialmente a raiva do Slytherin.

"Sempre fui um homem discreto, Potter. Eu nunca tive manchetes em jornais comentando minha vida. Mas... Eu tenho que começar a me acostumar com a falta de privacidade a partir de agora, afinal, eu namoro uma celebridade", Severus caminhou até o rapaz. Parou em frente a ele, e olhando-o firmemente nos olhos voltou a falar:

"A raiva que eu sentia com a exposição de nossas vidas não foi nada se comparada ao ódio que senti ao te ver machucado. Machucado por minha causa."

"A culpa não foi sua...", afirmou e colocou a mão em cima da de Snape.

Severus levou a mão do rapaz aos lábios. Beijou o peito da mão e respondeu:

"A culpa é minha sim, afinal, como disse a fantástica repórter, eu sou Comensal da Morte, assassino, possível serial killer..."

"Você é um herói!"

Snape sorriu debochado.

"Herói? Que tipo de herói dá detenções para o 'moçinho'? Que tipo de herói mata velhinhos sem varinha?"

"Você é só um herói diferente, mas isso não te torna menos he..."

Severus levou um dedo a boca de Harry, fazendo-o calar.

"Eu não preciso ser herói. Você já é heróico por nós dois."

Potter afastou o dedo do Slytherin para poder voltar a falar.

"Ainda está bravo?"

"Estou, mas eu entendo. Afinal, você é só um moleque de dezoito anos namorando um homem de trinta e oito. É normal que fique inseguro."

Harry sorriu maliciosamente. Iria aproveitar que a voz do Slytherin não estava mais nenhum pouco irritada. Se levantou do sofá e aproximou o rosto do mais velho, depois beijou o nariz dele. Permaneceu com os lábios sob o nariz do amante.

Severus o fitava impassível. Ainda assim, levou a mão até a virilha do Gryffindor. Lá começou a acariciar o membro do rapaz.

Potter soltou um murmúrio de prazer.

Toc toc toc.

Os dois se entreolharam. Harry parecia aflito, por outro lado Severus deu um sorriso cruel.

"Tomara que seja a Skeeter, vai me poupar o tempo de caçá-la", falou. Depois se afastou do rapaz e foi até a porta.

Toc toc toc – mais batidas insistentes na porta.

"Não atenda, Severus", pediu. Ao mesmo tempo tirava a camisa de dentro da calça para esconder o recém adquirido volume em sua virilha.

"Você não me chamou de covarde? Então vou te provar quem é covarde", disse e abriu a porta.

Até Snape se surpreendeu com o visitante. Imponente e ameaçador estava Lucius Malfoy emoldurado pelo batente da porta. Primeiro o loiro olhou para Severus, depois olhou para dentro da casa. Seu olhar se deteve em Potter. Em seus lábios se formou um sorriso de desdém.

"Eu precisava ver _isso_ com meus próprios olhos."

Rapidamente Harry sacou a varinha do bolso da calça, apontado-a para Malfoy.

"O que veio fazer na nossa casa?", perguntou o Gryffindor

"_Nossa casa_? Então isso está mesmo muito sério, não Severus?", indagou com deboche. Em seguida entrou na casa sem esperar convite.

Snape fechou a porta, em seguida, apenas por precaução colocou a mão em cima do bolso onde guardava a varinha.

A varinha do Gryffindor continuava apontada para o coração de Malfoy. Sem se intimidar, o loiro caminhou até parar em frente ao intrépido garoto. Quando estavam frente a frente Lucius abriu um sorriso debochoso para ele.

"Não tenho mais varinha, Potter. Você é um honrado Gryffindor, não é? Não atacaria alguém incapaz de se defender, atacaria?"

Severus não gostou nada da proximidade entre Lucius e Harry. De novo, somente por precaução, ele aparatou entre os dois.

O sorriso de escárnio de Malfoy aumentou ao ver o Comensal em frente a ele, bloqueando seu contato com o Gryffindor.

"Está tentando proteger Potter de mim, Severus? Isso é tão comovente! Mas devo dizer que não combina com o seu estilo. Você não costumava ser do tipo..."

"Por que você não se senta, Lucius?", sugeriu interrompendo Malfoy.

Harry sentia um clima de velhos amigos entre os dois. Por mais desagradável que fosse Severus talvez ele tivesse um ou outro amigo. Mas... Era um Malfoy! Potter não queria se sentir inferiorizado por causa de um Malfoy! Contornou Severus que estava em frente a ele, uma clara tentativa de protegê-lo e voltou a ficar frente a frente a Lucius. Com a varinha firmemente segura na mão, Potter perguntou:

"O que aconteceu com a sua varinha?"

"Confiscada. Assim como todos os meus bens materiais. Penas alternativas para Comensais da Morte não _tão_ perigosos. Cortesia do novo ministro da magia", explicou com pouco caso.

Eles estão me ignorando?, refletia Severus, totalmente excluído.

"Deveria ser grato por não ter ido parar em Azkaban, Malfoy."

"E eu sou grato", disse e olhava atentamente para o garoto. "Assim como também sou grato a Severus. Sem o depoimento dele eu teria ido para Azkaban."

Enfim eles resolveram me colocar na conversa, pensou Snape com ironia.

Harry olhou confuso de um para o outro.

"Severus não te contou? Ele prestou depoimento na minha audiência. Shackebolt levou muito isso em consideração. Afinal, Severus se mostrou o grande traidor do Lord das Trevas."

Potter fitou Snape levemente ressentido.

Severus lançou um olhar para o amante do tipo 'te explico isso depois'.

Com um sorriso sádico Malfoy voltou a falar.

"Acredito que ele também não tenha te falado sobre a época em que éramos adolescentes em Hogwarts. Aconteceram coisas interessantíssimas naquela masmorra..."

Ok, agora meu velho amigo está passando dos limites, pensou Severus.

"Lucius...", falou em tom de advertência.

Malfoy se virou para o Slytherin.

"Sabe, Severus, _eu_ devia ter traído o Lord das Trevas. Assim não só ficaria livre de Azkaban como também _ganharia_ Potter de brinde."

Harry rosnou, a varinha ainda apontada para o loiro.

Snape se manteve impassível enquanto perguntava:

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Queria ver. Draco me contou, mas confesso que não acreditei. Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos a _insanidade_ que está cometendo. Aliás, eu vim para conversar com você sobre isso, Severus", explicou e depois olhou para o garoto. "Em particular, se possível."

O Slytherin preferia deixar Potter o mais longe possível de Lucius. Mas então se lembrou de como o rapaz tinha ficado com ciúmes de Draco. Se Harry é capaz de sentir ciúmes de um ex-aluno meu, ele certamente morrerá de ciúmes de Lucius, refletia Snape. É melhor que ele esteja presente para ver e ter certeza que não há nada entre nós.

"Harry fica, se quiser."

Potter deu um sorriso arrogante para Malfoy.

"Por que não nos sentamos?", sugeriu Snape.

"Estou bem assim, Severus. Será uma conversa bem rápida. Ainda que tenha traído o Lord das Trevas e seus princípios... Eu admito que estou em dívida com você. Ajudou meu filho quando eu não podia. Sou grato a você por isso. E é essa gratidão que me motiva a vim alertá-lo. Você sabe que alguns de nossos amigos estão foragidos. Estão loucos e cheios de ódio. Querem vingança, naturalmente. E advinha só quem será o alvo da vingança? O homem que não apenas traiu o Lord das Trevas como está morando com o assassino dele. Pode imaginar aonde eles vão vir para ter a merecida vingança?"

"Está nos ameaçando, Malfoy?", indagou Potter.

"Se alguém vier atrás de mim é bom que ao menos eu estou com o bruxo que derrotou o Lord das Trevas. Acho, então, que Harry não terá grandes dificuldades em me proteger de alguns Comensais", falou Snape com sarcasmo.

Severus havia acabado de fazer um elogio para Potter? Um elogio em público? E era orgulho mesclado a sarcasmo que estava na voz de Snape? Harry abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

Lucius balançou a cabeça, um pouco incrédulo.

"Já vi que perdi meu tempo vindo aqui. Bela morreu, Severus, mas o marido dela continua vivo e é um dos fugitivos. Se eu fosse apostar em alguém que virá atrás de vocês, com certeza seria Rodolphus."

"Se era só isso, Lucius...", falou impaciente. Snape queria o mais rapidamente encerrar aquela conversa. E principalmente aquela visita.

"Já vou, Severus. E boa sorte!", disse e desaparatou.

Potter fitou o amante que parecia aliviado e pensativo. Ainda que tivesse adorado ouvir o Snape falando dele com orgulho, haviam algumas coisas que precisavam ser esclarecidas.

"O que exatamente aconteceu entre você e ele em Hogwarts?"

Snape demorou alguns segundos para responder.

"Nada demais. Ele só falou aquilo para te provocar."

"Não aconteceu nada entre ele e você?"

"Nada que valha a pena recordar..."

"E o depoimento no julgamento?"

"Isso é verdade."

"E por que não me contou?"

"Porque não era importante."

"Você devia ter me falado..."

"Está com ciúmes?", indagou debochado. "Primeiro tem ciúmes de Draco e agora de Lucius? Acha mesmo que eu sinto atração por Slytherins?"

"Não sei. Você sente?"

Novamente Snape identificou aquele timbre de insegurança na voz do rapaz. Sorrindo enviesado, ele respondeu:

"Não, eu não sinto. Eu só me atraio por Gryffindors..."

"Gryffindors? Mais de um?"

Ainda sorrindo Severus retrucou:

"Não, Harry. Apenas um Gryffindor. Meu aluno mais insolente e arrogante, com uma cicatriz na testa..."

A voz do ex-professor estava tão sensual que Potter sentia sua ereção reagir e as bochechas ficarem quentes.

Severus, agora em frente a Harry, segurou o queixo de Potter, depois o beijou. O Gryffindor resistiu um pouco no começo. Ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que não havia nada entre os dois Slytherins, mas acabou cedendo. Snape beijava tão bem.

Sem desgrudar os lábios dos de Harry, o Slytherin levou a mão até a ereção do rapaz e a acariciou com vigor. Rapidamente a ereção de Harry estava dura.

Potter desfez o beijo, pois tinha ficado sem fôlego. Colocou a testa no ombro direito do amante. Estava aproveitando a incrível habilidade que Severus tinha de excitá-lo.

"Harry?", chamou.

O Gryffindor abriu os olhos.

"Sim, Severus?"

"Está bom?", perguntou sem deixar de tocá-lo.

"Está fantástico..."

Assim que o garoto respondeu Snape cessou os movimentos.

"Por que você parou?", perguntou com leve indignação.

Severus se afastou lentamente.

"Esse é o começo do seu castigo. Achou mesmo que iria me expor desse jeito e ficar impune?"

"Mas você me ama!"

"Sim, Harry. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, mas isso não significa que eu vá ser conivente com suas estupidezes."

Potter olhava incrédulo para o amante.

"Você realmente vai me deixar assim?", indagou e gesticulou para a própria virilha.

"Sim, eu vou. E você vai dormir na sala hoje."

"O quê?"

"Se não está satisfeito pode ir embora."

"Eu não vou embora nem que você me expulse!"

"Ótimo. Espero que você tenha uma boa noite de sono no sofá."

"Você ainda vai sair?"

"Não hoje. Lucius tem razão. Talvez venham atrás de mim. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho aqui."

"Mas você está me deixando sozinho na sala!"

"Mas não está sozinho na casa."

Severus sorria sadicamente vendo a feição irritada do amante.

"Ia me esquecendo...", disse e aparatou em frente ao garoto.

Potter sorriu achando que o Slytherin iria voltar a tocá-lo. Mas Snape não fez isso. Apenas pegou a varinha do rapaz e desaparatou do outro lado da casa.

"E o que significa isso agora?", questionou ainda mais indignado.

"Nada de transfiguraçãoes. Quero que você durma no sofá."

"Isso é tão ridículo..."

"Preciso repetir que se você não está satisfeito, pode sair?"

"E me deixará voltar depois?"

"É evidente que não."

"Então eu não vou sair porra nenhuma!"

"Ótimo. Tenha uma boa noite, Harry. Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã para sua aula", falou com deboche. Depois desaparatou deixando Potter sozinho pela terceira vez naquela sala.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_Comentários da autora: Sinceras desculpas pela demora em publicar. Aconteceu de novembro ser um mês bem complicado para mim._

_Enfim... Capítulo está aí. Espero que gostem. = )_

_Sobre o time grená, branco e verde... Bem, foi uma homenagem que eu não resisti de fazer para o meu time. Espero que todos saibam que se trata do meu glorioso Fluminense - que ganhou o **tricampeonato **hoje._

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Como Severus é vingativo!, refletia Harry deitado no sofá da sala. O Gryffindor, por fim, aceitou que teria que dormir ali. Tentara a todo custo convencer o amante para deixá-lo ficar no quarto com ele, mas o Slytherin estava irredutível. Deu um travesseiro e um cobertor ao rapaz e disse-lhe boa noite, em seguida fechou a porta na cara do ex-aluno.

Potter se remexeu no sofá. Era tão mole e desconfortável. E pensar que enquanto ele estava deitado em um sofá, Severus estava lá em cima em uma grande e macia cama.

"Cretino!", resmungou.

Harry girou o corpo, se virando em direção a lareira. O clima estava chuvoso e friozinho, mas o Gryffindor não estava sentindo frio. Ainda sentia o corpo quente ao pensar que estava sendo punido pelo amante por causa da reportagem. Ao menos, Potter estava aliviado, já que Severus não sentia vergonha da relação deles. Harry vestia apenas a calça preta do pijama de algodão. Tinha retirado a camisa, pois ficou suado enquanto tentava dissuadir Snape a reconsiderar o castigo.

O rapaz ficou observando as chamas dançarem na lareira durante longos minutos. Enfim, estava começando a sentir sono. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele ouviu um barulho familiar. Harry afofou mais o travesseiro, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Devia ser a lenha da lareira estalando. Então ouviu mais duas vezes o mesmo ruído.

Potter abriu os olhos, esquecendo por hora o sono que sentia. Esse barulho... Parecia o som de alguém aparatando. O garoto sentiu o corpo esfriar. Tinha gente aparatando _na casa_? E ele estava desarmado? E sozinho na sala? Ele paralisou, pois agora estava ouvindo claramente passos pela sala.

Qualquer pessoa que aparatasse na casa de outro bruxo em plena madrugada não tinha boa intenção. Harry precisava fugir dali. Mas caso se movesse chamaria a atenção e seria atacado. Todavia, pior ia ser se ele ficasse parado esperando o inimigo se aproximar. Ele rolou do sofá para o chão com um baque suave, em seguida, engatinhando, tentou atravessar a sala e chegar até as escadas.

"Ele está aqui", disse uma voz masculina grave.

Depois, Potter sentiu um feitiço atingi-lo nas costas. Seu corpo ficou imóvel, ele não conseguia se mexer. O rosto grudado no chão. Logo em seguida, Harry ouviu passos se aproximarem dele. O homem o virou, deixando-o deitado de costas, em seguida deu-lhe um sorriso macabro e retirou o capuz característico de Comensal da Morte que antes tampava seu rosto. O homem tinha cabelos e olhos negros, era alto e encorpado. Com horror, Potter notou que os olhos dele se pareciam demasiadamente com os de Snape, quando o Slytherin era apenas seu professor. Eram olhos frios e malévolos. O homem tinha barba e pele amorenada. Usava vestes e capa negra. Harry conhecia aquele bruxo. Era Rodolphus Lestrange, um dos Comensais fugitivos.

Ao reconhecer o Comensal da Morte, o Gryffindor sabia que ia morrer, mas ao menos iria alertar Severus. Caso Snape se salvasse, isso já era um grande consolo para Harry. Por isso ele berrou:

"FUJA DA CASA!"

Rodolphus se sobressaltou com o grito, depois tornou a apontar a varinha para Harry e desferiu uma segunda azaração.

O garoto tentou berrar mais algumas instruções, mas não conseguia. Sua voz simplesmente não saía.

O Comensal da Morte tornou a sorriu. Lançou mais um feitiço no rapaz, agora Potter estava de pé. O homem passou o braço pelo pescoço do Gryffindor, enquanto apoiava o corpo do garoto no seu para que não caísse para frente.

"Agora vamos esperar Severus aparecer, Potter."

OoOoOoOoO

Severus não dormia no quarto, nem ao menos estava na cama. Ele estava sentado na poltrona e pensava sobre um possível ataque a ele e Harry. Snape já esperava alguma represália desde que Potter havia revelado a todos o conteúdo das memórias dele. Afinal, ele foi o traidor do Lord das Trevas e os seguidores mais fervorosos do Lord com certeza iriam querer se vingar dele. Mas o tempo passou e nada aconteceu. Os Comensais da Morte provavelmente tinham problemas mais urgentes, como se esconder, do que ficar atrás do traidor.

O Slytherin se preocupava mais com a segurança de Harry do que com a dele. Se alguma coisa acontecesse ao Gryffindor por sua causa, Severus seria capaz de se matar por conta do remorso.

Snape não lançou feitiços protetores sob a casa, porque o próprio Potter havia lançado azarações efetivas para confundir quem se aproximasse. O feitiço tinha funcionado perfeitamente bem, pois nenhuma coruja tinha voltado a incomodá-los ao longo do dia. Nenhuma _coruja_. Coruja? Severus se pôs de pé, levemente em pânico. Como ele pôde ser tão tolo? A azaração de Potter só funcionava com animais, já que Lucius conseguiu chegar a casa. E se Malfoy era capaz, isso quer dizer que outros também eram.

Snape ia começar a lançar feitiços de proteção na casa quando ouviu Harry gritar.

Levemente em desesperado, o Slytherin correu para fora do quarto segurando firmemente a varinha. Ao terminar de descer as escadas e chegar a sala, Severus encontrou três Comensais da Morte. Avery, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus mantinha Harry preso junto a ele, como se usasse o garoto como um escudo. O bruxo sorriu para Snape e apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Potter.

Impassível e aparentando uma tranquilidade que não sentia, Snape indagou:

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Não creio que seja educado fazer visitas a essa hora da madrugada."

"Guarde sua ironia para você, sua escória!", rosnou Rabastan.

Por outro lado, seu irmão bastante calmo ordenou com sua voz grave:

"Largue a varinha, Severus ou vamos machucar o garoto."

Sem olhar para Harry, Snape retrucou:

"Eu não me importo. Na verdade torço para que Potter sofra muito. Se quiserem tenho algumas poções que causam uma dor intensa..."

"Não minta para nós, Severus. Lemos o jornal, sabemos que você _está_ com Potter."

"Foi a maior mentira que aquela psicótica publicou. Não é verdade..."

"Severus, largue a varinha. _Agora_. Esse é meu último aviso", ameaçou Rodolphus impaciente.

"Eu não tenho nada com esse garoto. Ser quer matá-lo, vá em frente", disse com a voz soando horrivelmente fria.

Harry sabia que o ex-professor estava mentindo, mas ouvi-lo falar aquilo com aquela voz gélida doía. Doía demais. Ele virou o rosto, evitando encarar o amante.

"É mesmo? Então, não se importará que eu faça isso", disse Rodolphus e lançou um feitiço em Potter.

Um corte longo e profundo apareceu na barriga do garoto. Harry mordeu os lábios para não berrar de dor. Parecia que a ferida estava em chamas. Ele continuou evitando olhar para Severus para não demonstrar como aquilo estava doendo.

Snape ficou olhando o sangue de Potter pingar no assoalho. Percebia também o esforço do garoto para demonstrar que não estava doendo. Ainda assim, Severus continuou impassível. Ele não moveu um músculo sequer do rosto.

"Não precisa ser _assim_. O garoto não precisa se machucar. Você só precisa largar a varinha", disse Rodolphus.

"Potter pode morrer de hemorragia na minha frente. Eu não ligo. Agora, se vocês só querem matar Potter, por que continuam em minha casa? Matem-no em outro lugar. Não quero sangue gotejando em minha sala."

Rodolphus sorriu. Sabia que Severus estava mentindo. Por isso resolveu atingi-lo por outro lado.

"_Veja_, Severus. Eu quero que você veja o que vou fazer", disse e em seguida acendeu as luzes da casa com um aceno de varinha. Depois aproximou o rosto do de Harry, que estava contorcido de dor, e lambeu languidamente a bochecha do rapaz.

A vida inteira sendo um homem controlado, disciplinado. Um legítimo espião. E tudo isso não adiantou _nada_. Não teve autocontrole que conseguiu segurar Snape de fazer o que pretendia. Severus tinha ciência de que era uma ação precipitada e que pagaria caro por fazê-la, mas ele não conseguiu se refrear. O ciúmes queimou dentro dele. Ele mirou bem Rodolphus e lançou um feitiço certeiro nele. A azaração atingiu o alvo, que caiu inconsciente. Harry ficou momentanemente livre e Snape mandou:

"Saia!"

Mas no segundo seguinte os dois Comensais restantes azararam Severus, que também caiu.

Potter não pensava em sair. Primeiro porque não conseguia. A dor em seu peito era tanta, que ele estava aturdido. E segundo, ele jamais deixaria Snape para trás. Avery sorriu para Harry e apontou a varinha para ele, em seguida a visão do Gryffindor escureceu.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus acordou, desejando profundamente que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Mas nem precisou abriu os olhos para saber que não era um sonho, era tudo real. Ele sentia correntes em volta de seu corpo, prendendo seus braços junto a barriga e suas pernas presas uma a outra. Sabia também que estava flutuando no ar, visto que seus pés não pisavam no chão. Ele abriu os olhos e esperou pelo pior. Talvez já tivessem matado Harry.

"Decidiu acordar, Severus? Bem vindo de volta!", saudou Rodolphus.

Ignorando o Comensal que estava na sua frente, Snape olhou para o local onde estava. Se surpreendeu ao ver que não tinha saído de onde recebera a azaração que o nocauteou. Continuavam em sua casa, em sua sala. Haviam agora mais dois Comensais da Morte, além dos outros três. Identificou Dolohov, mas o segundo Severus não conseguiu reconhecer. Este estava afastado dos demais, com o capuz em cima da cabeça. Mas nenhum dos Comensais olhava para Severus. Estavam todos observando Potter com olhos cobiçosos. Exceto Rodolphus que estava bem próximo a Snape.

Severus virou o rosto para ver seu amante. Harry também estava envolvido por diversas correntes de aço e suspenso no ar. A ferida em seu peito ainda estava aberta e gotejava sangue. O Gryffindor parecia estar dormindo, tamanha sua tranquilidade.

"Ele não está morto, se quer saber", disse Rodolphus que acompanhou o olhar de Severus.

"Não? Mas vai morrer muito em breve se não fecharem aquele maldito corte."

"Tem razão", disse Rodolphus e lançou um feitiço não verbal em Harry. Instantaneamente a ferida cicatrizou. "Não podemos deixar que Potter morra agora. Temos _muito_ que fazer com ele."

Os demais Comensais da Morte sorriam de forma lasciva.

Snape fechou os punhos. Ele tremia de ódio. Conhecia bem aqueles sorrisos. Por culpa dele, Harry seria violentado diversas vezes e por fim, quando se cansassem do corpo do garoto ele seria morto.

Avery estava parado em frente a Potter e com uma expressão faminta no rosto.

"Diga-me, Severus. Compensou trair o Lord das Trevas, não foi? _Ter_ Potter...", ele parou de falar e passou a língua pelos lábios. "Potter parece ser delicioso..", disse e passou a mão pelo abdômen do rapaz adormecido.

O ex-professor tremia tanto que parecia que estava tendo uma convulsão.

"Tire sua mão dele!", sibilou.

Todos riram.

"Ele tem razão", falou Rodolphus. "Afinal, temos dois convidados aqui. Temos que dividir nossa atenção", disse sugestivo, fitando Severus de forma libidinosa.

Snape reparou que os outros Comensais não pareciam dividir a mesma opinião de Rodolphus. Todos estavam muito mais interessados no Gryffindor do que nele. Ele inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Olhou para Rodolphus, que parecia ser o líder e disse:

"Vamos negociar. O que quer para _me_ deixar ir? Sei que vocês só desejam Potter."

Rodolphus riu com malícia, depois indagou:

"E o que te faz pensar que _eu_ não quero você, Severus?"

"Sou um traidor. Se querem alguma coisa comigo é a minha morte. Como ainda não me mataram suponho que ainda desejam alguma coisa de mim. O que quer, Rodolphus? Quer que eu te ensine a voar sem vassoura? Ensinamento esse que o Lord das Trevas só passou para mim?", questionou Severus, forçando um sorriso de escárnio; não sentia vontade nenhuma de sorrir.

Rabastan avançou em direção a ele. A varinha erguida e pronta para enfeitiçar Severus.

"Acha mesmo que nos contentaremos em somente te matar? Esqueceu o que é ser Comensal da Morte, Snape? Você vai sofrer antes de morrer. Sofrer m_uito_. Cogito a hipótese de te deixar vivo para quando o Lord das Trevas se reerguer ele mesmo poder te torturar..."

Dessa vez Severus deu um verdadeiro sorriso debochado.

"O Lord das Trevas está morto, imbecil! Ele não vai se reerguer. Só sendo muito estúpido para acreditar em tamanha idiotice...", disse maldoso para Rabastan.

"Crucio!", murmurou Rabastan.

A dor envolveu Snape, mas por incrível que pareça ele estava satisfeito com isso. Ele merecia mesmo sofrer por provocar aquilo a Harry. Severus não gritou, apenas respirou com dificuldade enquanto esteve sob o feitiço.

"Já chega", falou Rodolphus. Imediatamente o feitiço parou.

"Ele nem ao menos gritou, irmão."

O corpo e a alma de Snape doíam. Ele não saberia dizer qual doía mais. Ainda assim ele esboçou um sorriso debochoso para o seu torturador.

"Acho que um elfo doméstico proporcionaria uma Cruciatus mais forte que a sua."

Rabastan avançou novamente em direção a Severus, mas Rodolphus o deteve.

"Eu disse _já chega_. Além do que, existem outras formas de fazê-lo gritar."

Rabastan parecia contrariado, ele queria realmente torturar Severus mais um pouco. Mas o irmão era o líder e ele não o desafiaria.

Sorrindo de malícia, Rodolphus foi até Harry. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto, depois acariciou o rosto do Gryffindor. Fez tudo isso sem retirar os olhos de Snape.

"Potter é muito suculento... Dá vontade de morder... Alguém sabe sobre Greyback? Acho que ele adoraria dar umas mordidas em Potter..."

"Vocês deviam começar a rezar. Se eu conseguir sair daqui, os Longbottom vão parecer normais perto dos danos cerebrais que causarei em vocês!"

"Está nos ameaçando, seu mestiço imundo? CRUCIO!", berrou Rabastan.

De novo, a dor envolveu Severus. E novamente ele a recebeu como se fosse bem vinda. É claro que a dor física era muito forte, mas nada se comparava a dor emocional que Snape sentia. Por isso, a dor em sua carne era um alívio, pois o fazia esquecer. Momentaneamente ele esquecia que Harry seria torturado, violentado e morto por sua causa.

"Basta", novamente a voz grave de Rodolphus encerrou o feitiço.

Severus estava suando e tremendo. Sua boca sangrava, pois no esforço de não gritar, ele mordera os próprios lábios.

Sorrindo de um jeito predatório, Rodolphus se aproximou de Snape. Tocou seu braço esquerdo, no exato local onde antes tinha a Marca Negra.

"Você não honrou a Marca, Severus. Por conta de sua traição, o Lord das Trevas desapareceu. Mas você foi muito corajoso. Enganar o Lord... Todavia, agora você deve arcar com as consequências. Ninguém trai o Lord das Trevas e permanece vivo. Lembra-se o aconteceu com Regulus?"

Snape não estava ouvindo nada que o outro dizia. Seus olhos eram todos de Potter e dos malditos que estavam rodeando ele. Tocando nele... O sangue de Severus estava fervendo de cólera.

"Foi uma poção de amor modificada que você fez, Snape?", indagou Avery. "Ainda tem dela em casa, não é? Me diga onde está, quero sentir como é ser desejado por Harry Potter."

"A única poção que darei a você será um veneno."

Harry abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Severus. Se espantou quando notou que estava amarrado por correntes e sentindo seu corpo ser acariciado por mãos que não eram de Snape. Olhou e identificou dois Comensais da Morte. Avery e Dolohov estavam parados ao seu lado e tocando-o de forma obscena. Potter sentiu o estômago contrair de ânsia.

"Pensei ter dito para pararem de tocar nele!", rosnou Snape.

Os Comensais da Morte riram como se achassem graça Severus dar ordens.

Rodolphus limpou com um dedo o sangue que escorria dos lábios de Snape.

"Você não está em condição de impor alguma coisa, Severus. É como se o alimento servido na mesa falasse que não quer ser comido."

"Vá para o inferno, Rodolphus!"

"Vamos matá-lo agora, Rodolphus", sugeriu Avery.

"Não!", berrou Potter.

"Ele não tem utilidade nenhuma para nós. Vamos nos livrar dele", disse Rabastan sorrindo diabolicamente e apontando a varinha para Severus.

"NÃO!", urrou novamente Harry.

Os Comensais da Morte ignoravam o Gryffindor.

Snape ficou impassível, mas com um ar de alívio. Parecia até que desejava a morte. Só assim, ele não veria o que aconteceria com Harry.

Rodolphus já ia protestar, falando que Severus tinha utilidade para ele. Mas outra pessoa foi mais rápida e interveio.

O único Comensal da Morte que ainda usava capuz se aproximou. Em seguida retirou o capuz e Severus pode identificá-lo. Era Lucius. Ele disse:

"Não façam isso."

"Não fazer o que, Lucius? Acha que ele continuará vivo?", perguntou Rabastan.

"Achei que íamos torturá-lo antes de matá-lo", disse Malfoy soando indiferente.

"Você não foi inocentado, Lucius?", indagou Rodolphus desconfiado.

"Sim."

"Por que está aqui, então?", quis saber Rodolphus.

"Porque fiquei sabendo da reunião."

"Você não é amigo íntimo de Severus?", rosnou Rabastan.

"Éramos", falou com a feição impassível.

"Por que está aqui? Veio ver seu amigo ser torturado?", indagou Rabastan ironicamente.

"Ex-amigo. Não mantenho relações com traidores", corrigiu. "E não estou aqui por Severus. Estou aqui porque _quero_ Potter."

"É mesmo?", questionou Rodolphus.

"Quero _brincar_ com Potter um pouco."

"Entre na fila, Lucius. Todos querem um pouquinho de Potter", disse Avery.

Severus ficou ainda mais pálido. Malfoy queria Potter? Snape tentou desesperadamente se desvencilhar das correntes em seu corpo, mas elas não cediam de jeito nenhum. O Slytherin não tinha esperança nenhuma que os dois saíssem vivos dali, mas queria fervorosamente que ao menos Harry sobrevivesse. Mas não via como isso poderia acontecer.

Malfoy deu um de seus sorrisos mais arrogantes. Tirou uma sacola de pano debaixo da capa e a jogou no chão. Ao bater no assoalho, as moedas de ouro tintilaram.

"Eu não sou o tipo de homem que espera, Avery. Quero ser o primeiro a ter Potter."

"Seus bens não haviam sido confiscados?", indagou Rabastan enquanto olhava a enorme quantidade de galeões dentro do saco.

"Teoricamente", respondeu sorrindo de forma presunçosa.

"Pois bem. Já que você insiste tanto, Lucius, pode levar o garoto. Você tem uma hora. Aproveite!", disse Rodolphus.

Ouviu-se murmúrios de discordância por parte dos outros Comensais da Morte. Eles não gostaram muito de Malfoy ser o primeiro. Mas nenhum parecia ter coragem suficiente de discordar de Rodolphus.

Harry viu o loiro caminhando em sua direção. Ele sorria de um jeito zombeteiro e pretensioso, um sorriso igual ao do filho. Potter virou o rosto em direção a Severus. Foi a primeira vez na vida que ele viu o ex-professor com uma feição perturbada. Snape aparentava estar receoso, apavorado até.

Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os negros e Severus falou:

"Não espero que me perdoe por isso, Harry, mas..." A voz de Snape parecia embargada.

"Não precisa pedir perdão, Severus. Não me arrependo das escolhas que me levaram até você. Não me arrependo de _nada_ que aconteça por eu ter escolhido ficar com você."

"Comovente, Potter. Comovente demais. Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo Severus emotivo."

"Por que não fica comigo, então Lucius? Para relembrar os velhos tempos...", sugeriu Snape.

"Acho que não, meu caro. No passado já fiquei demais com você. Potter é a novidade. Quero ter a mesma sensação que você teve ao penetrá-lo."

Severus apertou os olhos e tentou avançar em direção a Malfoy, mas as correntes impossibilitavam que ele se movesse muito.

Lucius olhou para Snape e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não vai cuspir em mim, vai? Se fizer isso terei que te torturar."

"Ele não vai fazer nada! Não pagou para ficar comigo? Deixe-o em paz", disse Harry.

"Gryffindors... Sempre altruístas."

"Leve logo o garoto, Lucius. Tem muita gente aguardando para ficar com Potter. Enquanto espero você terminar, quero desfrutar da companhia de Severus", falou Rodolphus. Os olhos negros cintilaram ao olhar Snape.

"Sempre soube que você era viado, Rodolphus. Era por isso que Bellatrix era tão amargurada. Você não dava para ela o que ela queria."

Snape pensou que Rodolphus fosse azará-lo ou até agredi-lo, mas o bruxo se limitou a sorrir.

"Tive uma ideia. Acho que Severus vai adorar ver como Lucius violenta o Salvador do Mundo Mágico. Depois Potter vai assistir enquanto eu violento o nobre traidor."

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Acho que você preferiria que eu te violentasse, Rodolphus", rosnou Severus.

Rodolphus continuou sorrindo para Snape, mas ergueu a varinha, apontando-a na direção do peito do ex-professor.

"Não! Nada disso. Eu não quero plateia", disse a voz arrastada.

"Está de novo impondo, Lucius?", questionou Rodolphus. Ele baixou a varinha que mantinha apontada para Severus.

"Quer quanto para eu ficar a sós com o garoto?", retrucou Malfoy.

"O que tem a esconder?", questionou Rabastan.

"Nada. Assim como não tenho nada a compartilhar."

"Leve logo Potter. Terá apenas trinta minutos, já que não quer plateia", disse Rodolphus.

Lucius lançou um feitiço no garoto e o corpo do Gryffindor começou a se mover em direção a varinha de Malfoy, como se o corpo dele fosse atraído pela varinha. Harry continuava amarrado e flutuando no ar enquanto era deslocado até Lucius.

"Tem um quarto com cama na primeira porta depois das escadas", instruiu Rodolphus.

"Eu sei", disse Malfoy, que subia as escadas com Potter flutuando logo atrás dele. "Eu já frequentei muito esse quarto em outras épocas...", acrescentou com malícia.

Harry cerrou os punhos. De novo, Malfoy insinuava que no passado teve algo com Snape. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar isso dos seus pensamentos. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para resolver no momento. Potter virou o rosto na direção de Severus.

Snape não olhava para ele. Fitava o chão parecendo estar ao mesmo tempo enfurecido e desesperado.

"Ei... Olhe para mim...", pediu Potter.

Severus continuava fitando o chão. Estava inconsolável. A sensação de impotência era imensuravelmente torturante. Ter que ver alguém infligir dor a única pessoa que ele amava era a pior tortura de todas. Ele estava se odiando. Agora apenas não desejava morrer, como ansiava pela morte. Queria morrer o mais rápido possível.

"Severus...", chamou o garoto enquanto era conduzido por Malfoy até o segundo andar. "Olhe para mim..."

"Sugiro que olhe para Potter, Severus. Pode ser sua última chance", falou Rodolphus.

Snape fitou Harry. O garoto sorria para ele.

"Já estive em situações piores e sobrevivi. Vai dar tudo certo."

Os Comensais da Morte gargalharam.

"Isso mesmo, Potter. Mantenha a fé. Todos desejamos que você sobreviva a uma transa com Lucius, pois se Lucius se empolgar e matar você será o fim da festa", zombou Rabastan.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Harry e Lucius haviam acabado de entrar no quarto. O rapaz fitou o próprio quarto. A janela, cortinas, poltrona, armário e por último seu olhar foi até a cama. Tantas lembranças. Tinha sido naquele cômodo que tudo começou entre ele e Severus. Havia sido naquele aposento onde ele começou a amar o Slytherin. Como esses malditos Comensais da Morte tiveram a audácia de invadir nosso lar?, pensava furioso. Eles vão se arrepender do dia que resolveram nos atacar!

A repentina fúria de Harry fez a lâmpada do abajur estourar. Malfoy fingiu não notar, apenas fechou a porta. O Gryffindor continuava flutuando e amarrado, mas estava bastante determinado. Ele se virou para seu suposto algoz e mandou:

"Solte-me logo daqui. Rápido!"

Lucius realizou alguns feitiços na porta antes de falar com Potter. Lançou um feitiço para impermeabilizar o quarto, impedindo que os sons saíssem e um segundo para selar a porta.

"O que o faz pensar que vou te soltar?"

"Sei que ainda é fiel a Severus. E depois, posso te oferecer _o que quiser_ em troca, caso eu e Severus escapemos vivo. O que deseja? Uma ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe?"

Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam com a proposta.

"Quero minha casa de volta. Todos os meus bens. Todo o meu ouro. O ouro que me foi confiscado pelo Ministério."

"Combinado. Eu consigo o que você quiser. Agora me solte."

Lucius não gostava do tom autoritário de Potter. Mas ele tinha ido a casa de Snape justamente para isso: tentar evitar que Harry e Severus fossem mortos pelos outros Comensais da Morte.

"Enquanto está preso quero combinar alguns detalhes com você..."

"Escute!", falou desesperado. Potter não queria perder tempo conversando. O tempo era precioso demais. O que estariam fazendo com Severus enquanto eles conversavam? "Eu sou o Salvador do Mundo Mágico! Se quiser um cargo no Ministério, eu te consigo. Talvez não possa ser Ministro, mas posso conseguir um cargo bom. Um chefe de Seção..."

"Não é sobre isso, Potter! Eu não quero trabalhar no Ministério. Quero falar sobre o que você vai fazer quando eu te soltar."

"Que pergunta estúpida! Eu vou matar qualquer um que tenha tocado em Severus."

Lucius sorriu de malícia.

"Então creio que terá de me matar também." O garoto ficou raivoso com a declaração do Slytherin, mas Malfoy continuou falando: "Não posso permitir que faça isso. Seria suicídio. Você é só um e tem ao menos quatro Comensais lá. Por você ter fugido, não será poupado, eles te matarão na hora."

"Eu me garanto."

"Não, garoto insolente! Você não se garante. Vou te falar o que _vamos_ fazer. Te levarei até minha nova casa e de lá contataremos alguns amigos seus para que possam te ajudar."

"Nada disso! Eu não tenho tempo a perder! Não vou deixar aquele maldito violentar Severus."

Lucius sorriu para Harry quase como se sentisse pena dele.

"Você sabe que Severus foi Comensal da Morte durante muitos anos, não sabe? Ele está bem acostumado com a dor, Potter. E depois, o estupro é prática comum entre nós."

"Eu não quero saber! Não quero que toquem nele!", berrou.

"Acontece Potter, que se você for lá sozinho será morto. E Severus me matará por permitir que isso aconteça."

"Não quero saber, Malfoy!", tornou a berrar. Harry se agitava que nem louco nas correntes.

"Use a cabeça, garoto. Severus aguenta mais alguns minutos. A vida dele não corre risco imediato. Não reparou que Rodolphus está obcecado por ele? Ele só irá matá-lo depois de brincar muito com ele. Por isso, o melhor a fazer é aparatarmos em minha casa, depois você vai até seus amigos Weasley pedir ajuda. Eles são muitos e com certeza vão querer ajudá-lo."

"Não!"

"Acha que pode duelar contra quatro Comensais da Morte ao mesmo tempo? Sozinho?"

"Vou tentar. Já disse que não quero que toquem em Severus. E estou perdendo tempo discutindo com você. Basta você me soltar. Estou vendo minha varinha ali na mesinha de cabeceira."

O Slytherin ignorou o garoto.

"Vai ser pelo jeito difícil, Potter?"

"O quê?", questionou irritado, depois viu a varinha de Lucius mirar seu rosto. Em seguida, tudo ficou escuro de novo.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry estava recobrando a consciência aos poucos. Ouvia uma voz arrastada perguntando:

"Draco ainda não voltou?"

"Não, Lucius. Só quero ver se ele foi atacado por aqueles Weasley. Eu não te perdoarei!", disse uma voz feminina.

"Draco está bem, Narcissa. Os Weasley são pacíficos demais para atacar alguém. Quero que você fique de olho no garoto. A varinha dele está aqui, mas não dê para ele agora. Devolva somente quando Draco chegar com reforços. Eu vou sair e volto em uns instantes."

"Você não vai voltar para a casa de Severus, vai?", perguntou aflita.

"É óbvio que não. Vou ver se encontro Shacklebolt. Ele poderá chamar uns aurores para prender os Comensais da Morte foragidos."

"Ele acreditará em você, Lucius?"

"Provavelmente não. Mas vou tentar trazê-lo até aqui ou usar o nome de Potter e Severus. Se o garoto falar com ele, conseguirá convencê-lo."

"Boa sorte, querido."

Potter ouviu o barulho de alguém desaparatando. Assustado, ele abriu os olhos e viu que estava na sala de uma casa. A sala não era muito grande, mas tinha moveis de aparência cara. O chão era de mármore negro e as paredes eram forradas por papel de parede verde esmeralda. Havia algumas serpentes prateadas decorando o ambiente, indício de que a casa pertencia a algum Slytherin. Harry se encontrava deitado em um sofá confortável de couro negro. Ele tentou se mexer e conseguiu. Estava livre daquelas malditas correntes. O rapaz se sentou e fez menção de se levantar, quando uma voz o censurou:

"Fique no sofá, garoto!"

O Gryffindor viu a mãe de Draco próxima da janela. Observou que a bruxa segurava duas varinhas, sendo que uma delas era a dele.

"Me dê minha varinha", pediu e teve que forçar sua voz a sair educada. A vontade de Potter era desaparatar dali o mais rápido possível.

"Não, não posso entregá-la até que tenha alguém para voltar com você para a casa de Severus."

Harry pulou no sofá, perdendo o controle.

"Senhora... A senhora não está entendendo. Severus está lá sendo torturado enquanto eu estou aqui!", gritou.

Então ouviram-se vários estalos de pessoas aparatando na casa. Potter viu Rony, Hermione, Ginny, George, a senhora e o senhor Weasley, Charles e Fleur e até, para espanto dele, Percy Weasley. O último a aparatar foi Draco.

O Gryffindor olhou para todos os seus amigos pasmo. A sala agora parecia pequena demais para a grande quantidade de gente ali presente.

"Harry!", Hermione correu na sua direção. "Você está bem? Malfoy nos disse que você foi atacado. E o professor Snape também..."

"Harry, como você está, querido?", perguntou a senhora Weasley.

"Nós viemos ajudar.", disse George.

O garoto estava meio aturdido.

"Eu estou bem. Mas eu preciso sair daqui... Eu tenho que voltar... Eles estão com Severus... E...", ele se dirigiu a senhora Malfoy, que estava afastada das pessoas que tinham aparatado ali. "Devolva minha varinha, por favor. Eu preciso dela."

Narcissa jogou a varinha para ele. Harry a pegou, sentindo-se aliviado. Ele ia embora dali o quanto antes. Mas antes que pudesse aparatar, Draco apareceu do nada e segurou seu braço.

"Meu pai disse que você não pode voltar lá sozinho."

Potter já ia responder alguma coisa mal educada, mandando Malfoy e o pai dele para um lugar nada agradável quando a sala se encheu de perguntas.

"Quem te atacou, Harry?"

"Onde você estava quando foi atacado?"

"Quantos Comensais da Morte eram?"

"Para onde você vai, Harry?"

"Quietos!", gritou Draco, que ainda segurava o braço de Harry. "Explique para eles rapidamente o que aconteceu e depois todos nós iremos te ajudar a resgatar Severus."

Potter puxou o braço do aperto de Malfoy. Não gostou nada de ouvir o ex-colega chamando seu namorado pelo primeiro nome e gostou menos ainda quando o loiro disse 'todos nós iremos te ajudar', como se Draco também se incluísse no resgate. Harry, então, se virou em direção aos amigos e explicou brevemente o que aconteceu. Disse que estava na casa de Severus quando foram atacados por alguns Comensais da Morte. Falou também onde era o endereço da casa de Snape para que pudessem aparatar lá.

"Sugiro que aparatemos fora da casa e depois entramos todos juntos e pegamos os Comensais de surpresa. Eles estão todos na sala da casa, Potter?", perguntou Draco.

"Provavelmente. Mas talvez tenham chegado mais Comensais. Rodolphus disse que esperava por Greyback..."

"Opa! Tomara que ele esteja lá", disse Charles com uma expressão feroz.

"Você concorda com o plano, Harry? É melhor aparatarmos fora da casa?", questionou Rony. O ruivo olhava feio para Malfoy.

"É... O plano de Draco é bom. Eles não ouvirão o som de aparatação, então surpreendermos os Comensais da Morte."

Na verdade, o plano de Malfoy era perfeito. Todos aparatariam do lado de fora, enquanto Potter aparataria _dentro_ da casa. O Gryffindor queria lutar contra Rodolphus pessoalmente.

"Certo. Todos lembram o endereço da casa?", indagou o senhor Weasley.

Vários murmúrios de concordância.

"Então quando eu contar três todos desaparatamos. Um, dois, três..."

OoOoOoOoO

"Enfim a sós...", disse sorridente. Rodolphus parecia tão contente e animado como uma criança que acabara de ganhar o presente que mais desejava.

Logo após Harry ter sido levado por Malfoy, Severus foi trazido até seu próprio escritório por Lestrange. O cômodo tinha paredes brancas e era apinhado de estantes com livros. Próxima a janela fechada com cortinas brancas, havia um sofá, e em frente a ele um rack com uma televisão. Tinha também uma escrivaninha atulhada com pergaminhos, penas e até folhas e canetas. Rodolphus estava tão concentrado em Severus que nem reparou que o cômodo tinha alguns objetos muggles.

"Vejamos... As correntes não são mais necessárias...", falou e com um aceno de varinha as correntes desapareceram, mas Snape continuava preso. Ele se sentia amarrado por correntes invisíveis.

"E... Roupas também não são mais necessárias..."

Com outro aceno de varinha, Severus estava totalmente nu.

Os olhos de Lestrange cintilaram. Ele andou em torno de Snape, como se o avaliasse. Muito satisfeito com o que tinha visto, o Comensal da Morte agora sorria ainda mais.

"Sabe, Severus, como eu fui a mente por de trás do ataque a sua casa, eu tinha o direito de _ficar_ com Potter primeiro. Mas, sinceramente, aquele garotinho não me apetece em nada. Ele é Gryffindor, honrado, heroizinho... É asqueroso aos meus olhos. Mas já você...", disse e agora estava em frente a Snape. Seus rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Severus desviou o rosto, mas Rodolphus segurou seu queixo, forçando a olhá-lo. "Ainda que seja mestiço, você é um legítimo Slytherin. Aprecia as artes das trevas, é poderoso... Hum... Como isso me excita..."

Lestrange abraçou Snape, passando as mãos pelas costas dele. Em seguida, mordeu o ombro do ex-professor. Enojado, Severus olhava para a parede, repleta com prateleiras contendo seus livros. Os dentes de Rodolphus cravavam fundo na pele pálida. Ele lambeu o pescoço de Snape e disse:

"Você é muito mais _suculento_ do que Potter. O que viu naquele garoto, afinal?"

Severus continuava fitando a parede. Sentia-se mais enojado a cada segundo. Em pensar que no seu quarto... O quarto que compartilhava com Harry, o rapaz podia estar nesse mesmo instante sendo torturado e violentado por Lucius. Ele recomeçou a tremer de ódio.

Lestrange parou de lambê-lo. Olhando para Severus indagou:

"Por que está tremendo? Está pensando no garotinho? Deixa ele para lá... _Eu_ estou aqui. Te desejando tanto que não consigo nem expressar..."

"Por que não me mata logo de uma vez? Prefiro ser morto do que tocado por você."

"Prefere ser morto?", repetiu Rodolphus. Ele parecia ofendidíssimo e furioso. "Farei você retirar o que disse, Severus. Irei te torturar tanto que você implorará para transar comigo."

"É mais fácil eu implorar para transar com um grindylow."

Lestrange sorria de forma homicida. Transfigurou uma caneta que estava em cima da mesa em uma adaga de prata. Ele convocou a arma e ela veio voou até sua mão.

"Primeiro, Severus, eu vou te mostrar quem é o seu novo dono", disse, e com a faca na mão começou a fazer cortes no peito de Snape. Cortes em forma de letra. Desenhou primeiro a letra 'R' na vertical, entre os mamilos do ex-professor.

Snape parecia mais aliviado. Era melhor ser fatiado do que continuar sentindo aqueles lábios asquerosos em seu corpo. Por outro lado, doía. Uma dor forte, incômoda e persistente. Parecia que a adaga estava sendo cravada até seus órgãos internos. Ele quase sorriu com a ideia. Caso Rodolphus se empolgasse e atingisse seu coração ele morreria.

Lestrange continuava escrevendo verticalmente na pele de Snape. Do lado da letra 'R' ele escreveu a letra 'O', depois a 'D', 'O', 'L', 'P', 'H', 'U' e por último um 'S'. A letra 'S' foi gravada bem próxima da virilha do ex-professor. Severus não gritou em nenhum momento, apenas emitiu uns tímidos grunhidos de dor.

Rodolphus fez uma pausa para olhar sua obra de arte. Todos os cortes sangravam muito, mas a letra 'R', a primeira, parecia estar começando a cicatrizar. Observou, então, o rosto do outro Comensal, contraído de dor. Algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Lestrange passou a mão pela bochecha de Snape, secando uma lágrima. Severus afastou o rosto de seu toque.

Rindo com prazer sádico, Lestrange disse:

"Já escrevi metade. Falta escrever o sobrenome."

Rodolphus levantou a adaga e voltou a desenhar letras pelo corpo de Snape. Escreve a letra 'L' também verticalmente embaixo da letra 'R'. Ambas estavam entre os mamilos de Severus. Continuou escrevendo. Desenhou 'E', 'S', 'T', 'R', 'A', 'N', 'G' e por último um 'E', que ficou também bem próximo a virilha do ex-professor.

A visão de Severus parecia escurecer a cada novo corte que era feito em seu corpo. Ele sabia que estava quase desmaiando. Ele só não saberia dizer se era por causa da dor ou pela falta de sangue. Mas isso era um bom sinal. Significava que logo ele estaria do _outro lado_. A ideia não o animava muito. James Potter e Lily Evans com certeza iriam tirar satisfações com ele sobre Harry. E quando souberem o que aconteceu com o filho por causa de mim, provavelmente vão tentar me matar, mesmo eu já estando morto, refletia Snape.

Rodolphus, enfim, acabara de escrever.

"Está pronto", disse e conjurou um espelho em frente a Severus com um aceno de varinha. Lestrange contornou o corpo de Snape e parou atrás dele. Observava o rosto de Snape pelo reflexo.

"Veja, Severus. Leia o que está escrito em seu corpo. Veja quem é seu novo dono."

Snape fez força para conseguir olhar seu próprio reflexo. Sua visão insistia em escurecer. Mesmo com dificuldade para enxergar, ele nunca tinha se visto tão pálido, tinha a exata cor de uma folha de papel. Então fitou seu corpo e teve vontade de vomitar. Ele estava banhado de sangue. Haviam muitas feridas em formas de letras que ele não conseguiu identificar, todas escorrendo sangue. O sangue percorria todo seu corpo, chagando até aos pés. Severus desconfia do que Lestrange havia escrito nele, mas não queria perder a chance de ofender seu carrasco.

"Você é muito imbecil, Rodolphus. Como você quer que eu leia, se a imagem do espelho é invertida?"

Lestrange ficou sem fala alguns segundos. Como sua atenção estava toda direcionada ao rosto de Snape, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o tronco dele. Observando o espelho ele reparou que a imagem especular estava realmente invertida.

"Eu posso resolver isso", disse e lançou um feitiço no espelho. Primeiro ele ficou branco, em seguida, a imagem voltou a aparecer. Mas o reflexo não estava mais invertido. "Agora você pode ler, Severus."

Snape fitou novamente seu reflexo. Em seu peito e abdômen, apesar do muito sangue que saia dos cortes, podia-se ler um nome escrito na vertical:

_RODOLPHUS_

_LESTRANGE_

Rodolphus sorriu de forma diabólica.

"Agora... Eu posso começar a te torturar com a Cruciatus ou você pode _pedir_ para transar comigo. O que prefere?"

"Eu prefiro mil Cruciatus do que ter que partilhar uma cama com você!"

Lestrange rosnou.

"Ah, é? Então _não_ vamos partilhar uma cama. Vamos fazer aqui mesmo", disse feroz. Em seguida, abriu o zíper da calça e colocou sua ereção para fora. Lambeu o pescoço até a orelha de Snape, depois o penetrou bruscamente.

Rodolphus soltou um murmúrio de puro prazer. Laçou a barriga de Severus com os braços e iniciou uma série de investidas violentas contra o corpo do Comensal.

"É uma pena ter que matá-lo. Mas vou aproveitar muito você até lá", prometeu entre fortes estocadas.

A visão de Severus escureceu. Ele fechou os olhos e sua respiração nunca esteve tão pesada. Quantas torturas diferentes uma pessoa era capaz de suportar em uma única madrugada? Snape tinha sofrido torturas físicas e emocionais. Ele foi azarado pela Cruciatus, retalhado por uma adaga e agora estava sendo violentá-lo. O que mais viria a seguir? Ele teria que assistir Greyback devorar literalmente Harry? Por que as pessoas eram tão cruéis? Por que simplesmente não o matavam? Não, matar não é castigo suficiente. Qual a graça de apenas matar uma pessoa? O traidor tem que ser torturado a exaustão, como ensinou o magnífico Lord das Trevas.

A porta foi aberta com violência e Severus estremeceu. Será que ele teria mesmo que ver Harry ser violentado por outro Comensal? Ele abriu os olhos para identificar quem era, mas estava difícil. Sua visão insistia em escurecer e ainda havia um espelho em frente a porta.

Snape ouviu o som de vidro se espatifando, com certeza alguém acabara de quebrar o espelho de Lestrange. Em seguida ouviu uma exclamação de susto próxima a seu ouvido, depois sentiu as mãos do seu torturador soltarem seu corpo. Sentiu também a ereção sair de dentro dele.

"Pare ou...", ameaçou Rodolphus, mas ele parecia assustado.

O ex-professor ouviu um familiar riso desdenhoso, depois um baque, como se um corpo acabasse de ter caído.

"Severus...", chamou uma voz quente. Era a voz que o Slytherin mais gostava de ouvir.

Snape sentiu as amarras que prendiam seu corpo cederem e seu corpo teria caído no chão, se alguém não o tivesse amparado. A pessoa misteriosa se sentou no chão, com Severus aninhado entre seus braços. Ele forçou os olhos a enxergar seu possível salvador. Focou no rosto da pessoa que o segurava firmemente. Conseguiu ver um lampejo de verde. Ele reconheceria aquele tom de verde em qualquer lugar. Era ou Lily ou Harry. Mas Severus sabia que estava vivo, pois sentia demais todas as dores em seu corpo. E já que ele não estava morto, só podia ser...

"Harry..."

Potter sorriu para ele.

"Desculpe ter demorado tanto para chegar...", lastimou e em seguida beijou os lábios de Snape.

Severus se contraiu com o beijo. Tinha ciência que estava empapuçado com seu próprio sangue e ainda havia a saliva de Rodolphus em seu corpo. Ele se sentia sujo, imundo. Não podia permitir que Harry tocasse nele. Ele não podia deixar que Potter ficasse impregnado com sua imundice. Mas ele sabia que não tinha força suficiente para se afastar.

"Como conseguiu escapar? Lucius fez alguma coisa com você?"

"Malfoy me ajudou", disse.

O Slytherin percebeu que o garoto estava tocando em seu tórax. Ele ouviu o Gryffindor ganir de dor baixinho, ao mesmo tempo sentia que ele estava passando um dedo por um de seus cortes abertos.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso..."

Snape sentiu alguns feitiços serem lançados em seu corpo. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e notou que agora sua visão estava bem melhor. Ele conseguia ver com perfeição o rosto de Potter. A nova armação dos óculos, os olhos excepcionalmente verdes, o nariz perfeito e a boca rosada, que se movia velozmente enquanto ele continuava a murmurar feitiços.

"Pensei que não te veria de novo", confessou o Slytherin.

Harry terminou de lançar o último feitiço. Depois convocou uma capa do armário do quarto deles e cobriu o corpo de Severus da cintura para baixo com o pano negro.

"Sempre tive certeza que tudo daria certo", falou e continuou tocando no abdômen de Snape. Agora, ele examinava as feridas já fechadas. Mas ainda havia sangue e as cicatrizes estavam em relevo. Harry não gostou nem um pouco do fato delas terem formas de letras. E detestou as cicatrizes por formarem um nome.

"Como podia ter certeza?", perguntou. Severus sentia como se estivesse sob ação de um feitiço analgésico poderoso. Todas as dores tinham desaparecido. Ele segurou a mão de Potter que ainda tocava seu corpo e afastou-a. O Slytherin notou que a mão do amante estava vermelha por conta do seu sangue.

"Se você tivesse vivido a minha vida, saberia que eu já passei por situações piores. Além do mais, seria muito injusto. Logo quando eu começo a te amar, nós dois morremos?"

Snape ficou momentaneamente sem fala com a declaração do garoto.

Então apareceram duas pessoas na porta do escritório.

"Potter, seu idiota! Você não seguiu o plano!", rugiu Draco. Mas a raiva na voz do rapaz diminui quando ele avistou seu professor preferido ensanguentado.

"Deixa ele em paz, Malfoy. Harry, está tudo bem aqui?", indagou George.

O ex-professor segurou mais firmemente a capa preta sob seu corpo, tentado proteger sua nudez.

"Sai fora, Malfoy!", ordenou Harry. Seus olhos verdes faiscando de ciúmes. Ele estava irritado demais com a intimidade que existia entre os Malfoy e Snape.

Draco apertou os olhos em direção a Potter, então seus olhos caíram novamente em Severus, que evitava encarar seus dois ex-alunos. O garoto não queria ver o professor naquele estado. O Slytherin ergueu o queixo e desapareceu sem nada dizer.

"Está tudo bem, George", respondeu Harry.

"Nós acabamos com eles lá embaixo. Shackebolt apareceu com alguns aurores. Estão levando-os para Azkaban. Só falta esse daí. Posso deixar que subam aqui?"

Potter olhou para Snape.

"Espere um minuto, Weasley, depois peça-os que subam", respondeu Severus.

"Certo, professor", disse e fechou a porta do escritório.

O Slytherin se levantou com a capa enrolada na cintura.

"Como conseguiu reforços, Harry? E de onde surgiu Draco, Weasley e o ministro?"

"Foram os Malfoy que foram atrás de reforços..."

Severus assentiu. Então agora, ele estava em dívida com Lucius. Ele deu alguns passos, parando perto do corpo Comensal da Morte que o havia torturado. Observava Lestrange com o mais puro asco.

Harry acompanhou o olhar do mais velho. Viu que Snape estava fitando Rodolphus. Potter se levantou e deu a sua varinha para o Slytherin. Sabia que Severus era vingativo e com certeza estava pensando em se vingar do seu algoz.

"Quer torturá-lo? Vá em frente."

"Não hoje", disse e devolveu a varinha para Harry.

Severus não queria se vingar? Isso era muito estranho, refletia Potter.

"Severus, o que aconteceu hoje..."

Snape se virou para o amante. Sua feição extremamente cansada e séria.

"Depois falaremos sobre isso, Potter. Agora eu preciso tomar um banho."

OoOoOoOoO

Severus ficou na banheira durante um bom tempo, talvez até mais de uma hora. Já tinha esfregado seu corpo repetidas vezes. Desejava poder ser capaz de arrancar a pele e colocar uma nova. Olhava para seu peito e sentia uma onda de ódio se propagar por dentro dele. Aquele maldito!, pensava furioso. Ao menos, não aconteceu nada com Harry.

"A única boa notícia...", disse para si mesmo. Depois afundou a cabeça na banheira, fazendo a água extravasar da banheira.

Potter abriu a porta do banheiro. Trazia em uma das mãos um roupão felpudo preto.

"Severus? Não está tentando se matar, está?", perguntou sorrindo, mas sua voz estava preocupada.

Snape emergiu a cabeça da água. Fitou Harry e a mera visão do jovem amante fazia seu corpo relaxar involuntariamente. O rapaz estava vivo, perfeito, imaculado.

"Todos já foram embora...", informou Potter. O garoto ainda vestia somente a calça do pijama e caminhava até a banheira. Em seu tronco havia um pouco de sangue seco.

O Slytherin continuava fitando o Gryffindor. Peraí! Ele não estava perfeito. O maldito corte feito pela azaração de Rodolphus continuava lá.

Harry notou o olhar do amante sob seu machucado. Ele passou a mão pela cicatriz e disse com pouco caso:

"Doeu bastante na hora, mas agora não dói..."

"Eu vou consertar isso. Vou preparar uma poção e não ficará nenhuma cicatriz..."

"Eu gosto das minhas cicatrizes", retrucou sorrindo enquanto passava a mão na testa.

"Você _não_ vai ficar com essa cicatriz", afirmou em tom quase agressivo.

Potter preferiu mudar de assunto:

"Vamos para cama, Severus. Você já ficou tempo demais dentro dessa banheira."

"Vá na frente. Você tem que dormir, ainda tem aula hoje."

"O chefe da seção dos aurores esteve aqui para levar os Comensais. Ele me liberou das aulas", explicou. Ele fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou: "E, depois, eu quero ficar com você..."

Snape saiu da banheira em silêncio. A água estava levemente tingida de vermelho por conta do sangue do Slytherin. Ele pegou o roupão das mãos de Potter e o vestiu. Severus estava seguindo em direção a porta quando Harry segurou sua mão.

O ex-professor parou de andar, mas estava de costas para o Gryffindor. Segurava fracamente a mão do amante, como se estivesse esgotado.

"Os acontecimentos de hoje serviram para reafirmar o amor que eu sinto por você. Severus, eu te amo!", confessou. Era meio ridículo assumir, mas era muito mais fácil se declarar para Snape não tendo que encarar os olhos negros. Era por isso que Harry preferia se declarar usando a língua das cobras. Por Severus não entendê-la, era mais fácil dizer.

Snape apertou mais firmemente a mão do ex-aluno. O Slytherin sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha e eriçar todos os seus pelos. Ele se virou e puxou o rapaz para perto dele. Passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto de Potter.

"Eu também te amo, Harry. Te amo desde que era meu aluno."

O Gryffindor agarrou o roupão de Snape e trouxe o Comensal da Morte para que ficasse a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Depois, beijou com sofreguidão o amante.

Severus não correspondeu no início, estava bastante contraído com a aproximação de Potter. Mas, por fim, acabou relaxando e cedendo. Sentia as mãos de Harry contornado seu corpo, como se não o conhecesse e quisesse desesperadamente explorá-lo. Quando o beijo se aprofundou mais e as mãos de Potter tentaram abrir seu roupão, Snape finalizou o beijo.

"Não..."

Harry parecia meio constrangido quando falou:

"Desculpe... Sei que sofreu coisas horríveis hoje. Eu me descontrolei... Desculpe. Acho que vou tomar banho também."

O Slytherin beijou suavemente a cabeça do rapaz.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Vou estar no quarto te esperando", disse e caminhou para fora do aposento.

"Eu te amo, Severus..."

Snape achou que fosse ficar alguns dias sem conseguir sorrir, mas aquela frase dita pelo _O Eleito _era mágica. Ele sentia os músculos da boca se erguerem involuntariamente. Somente Harry Potter conseguia fazê-lo sorrir com uma única frase. Severus se virou em direção ao garoto e pediu:

"Diz de novo."

O Gryffindor também sorriu e declarou:

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito..."

"Se ocorreu alguma coisa positiva com esse ataque, foi essa. Agora você consegue dizer isso para mim sem usar a língua das cobras."

Harry corou.

"Você sabia que eu me declarava usando a língua das cobras?"

"Fiquei curioso com determinado silvo que você fazia quase todos os dias. A curiosidade foi grande e eu tive que pesquisar o significado daquilo."

Potter ficou sem falar nada, continuava ruborizado

Snape ainda sorria para o amante.

"Estarei no quarto te esperando", falou e saiu do aposento fechando a porta.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora:** Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo! É sempre bom ler críticas e saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. Mais uma vez: **obrigada**! : D  
_

_Então... Em pleno 9 de janeiro, aniverário do Snape, e eu faço-o sofrer desse jeito nesse capítulo. Ai, ai... Acho que sou sou muito má... : / _

_Enfim, prometo que o próximo capítulo será mais agradável para nosso amado Severus.  
_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Severus estava sentado na cama, observando a janela aberta. A negritude da madrugada dava lugar ao alaranjado do Sol. Estava amanhecendo e o Comensal da Morte havia ficado acordado a noite inteira.

Harry estava deitado ao lado de Severus, com os olhos fechados, fingindo que dormia. O rapaz reunia coragem para começar a falar dos acontecimentos da madrugada. O irônico é que toda valentia de Potter parecia ruir quando ele estava frente a frente a Snape.

_Eu não sou covarde!_, pensou o Gryffindor determinado. Ele se remexeu na cama, tentando chamar a atenção do amante.

Snape notou que Harry se movia e virou o rosto na direção do garoto. Depois indagou:

"Quer uma poção para conseguir dormir?"

"Não... Acho que... Temos que conversar", disse, enquanto se sentava na cama.

"Tem toda a minha atenção, Harry."

Potter encarou os olhos negros com determinação.

"Você está arrependido, Severus?"

Snape pareceu ficar muito deprimido enquanto refletia as palavras do rapaz.

"Ao longo de minha vida senti diversas vezes arrependimento. Você precisa ser mais especifico."

"Estou me referindo a nós, sobre nossa relação. Hoje você viu como é perigoso estar comigo."

Severus deu um tímido sorriso enviesado, apesar de não sentir humor nenhum.

"Se eu tivesse que fazer uma lista com as minhas ações que eu não sinto arrependimento nenhum, o _único_ item da lista seria estar com você. Os momentos que fiquei com você foram e são os mais preciosos para mim. Cada segundo com você vale a pena. E eu faria tudo de novo para tê-lo comigo."

Harry ficou emocionado com as palavras do bruxo.

"Mas você foi torturado por minha causa..."

"Teria sido imensuravelmente pior se fosse o contrário. Se você tivesse sido torturado, aí sim eu estaria muito arrependido. Não se preocupe com a tortura, Harry. Fui Comensal da Morte metade da minha vida, e era muito comum eu ser torturado pelo Lorde das Trevas. A Cruciatus dele doía de verdade, diferente da de Rabastan."

"Mas..."

"Da minha parte, eu não sinto arrependimento", falou com firmeza, interrompendo Potter.

"Eu também não sinto! Já disse que fico com você, mesmo que isso me leve a morte."

"Isso não vai te levar a morte. Eu te garanto. Não falharei de novo", prometeu e se levantou da cama.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Fazer café."

Potter olhou para a janela. Os raios solares amarelos se infiltravam pelo quarto. Um novo dia estava nascendo.

* * *

Snape estava na cozinha, observando o bule ferver a água no fogão. Naquele momento não desejava usar magia para nada. Não estava com pressa, poderia muito bem esperar a água entrar em ebulição.

Então, ouviu alguém batendo na porta da sala. Involuntariamente, ele apertou o roupão contra o corpo. Ele ouviu, novamente, mais batidas impacientes na porta. O bruxo tirou a varinha do bolso da calça do pijama e foi até a sala.

Ele abriu a porta da sala segurando firmemente a varinha. Ao identificar quem era, se sentiu azedo.

"É meio cedo para visitas, Lucius", disse para o bruxo parado do outro lado do batente.

"Eu sei que você gosta de tomar café da manhã bem cedo. Não me convida para beber café?"

"Como se eu tivesse escolha", resmungou. Depois, Severus abriu totalmente a porta e deu alguns passos em direção a sala.

Malfoy tentou entrar na sala, mas não conseguiu. Parecia que havia uma parede firme e invisível bloqueando a entrada da casa. Lucius riu sem humor.

"Que ironia! Depois de ser atacado, você achou que seria uma boa hora para lançar feitiços protetores na casa, Severus?"

Snape murmurou o contra-feitiço para permitir a entrada do loiro e sem olhá-lo e comentar nada, foi em silêncio para a cozinha. Não precisava indicar o caminho para Lucius, pois ele conhecia o percurso.

Malfoy ainda sorria de zombaria enquanto seguia Severus até o outro cômodo.

Já na cozinha, Lucius se sentou a mesa, enquanto Snape preparava o café. Severus colocou dois pires com xícaras contendo o pó do café solúvel em cima da mesa, depois despejou a água fervendo nas xícaras.

"Açúcar, Severus", pediu.

Snape fez uma cara de desgosto, como se adicionar açúcar ao café fosse um insulto a nobre bebida. Mas ainda assim ele pegou o açucareiro e uma colher e depositou-os na mesa. Em seguida, se sentou a mesa, em frente a Malfoy.

O ex-professor levou a xícara até próxima ao nariz e aspirou o maravilhoso odor que vinha do líquido quente. Depois, soprou a xícara e bebeu um gole.

O loiro adicionava diversas colheres de açúcar a sua xícara. Sabia que o amigo gostava de café extremamente amargo.

"Como você está? Draco me disse que te viu ensanguentado", comentou, mas sua voz não estava irônica ou debochada. Parecia até solidária.

Snape levou a mão até o peito, agora repleto de cicatrizes, como se ainda pudesse sentir a dor provocada por aqueles cortes. Em seguida, depositou a xícara no pires.

"Não tiveram a audácia de usar Sectumsempra em você, tiveram?", indagou Malfoy.

Severus abriu o roupão, depois desabotoou alguns botões do pijama, exibindo um pedaço do peito. Dava para ver cicatrizes em forma de RO e embaixo LE, ambos verticalmente.

"Rodolphus não precisou usar um feitiço para me retalhar. Preferiu fazer isso manualmente, com auxílio de uma adaga."

Lucius parecia um pouco chocado com o que via. Sua pele havia ficado ainda mais pálida. Ele, então, bebeu um gole do café para disfarçar seu horror.

Snape notou que a qualquer momento Malfoy ia olhá-lo com pena, por isso tratou de fechar o pijama, escondendo as marcas.

O loiro colocou a xícara em cima da mesa, depois olhou firmemente para o amigo, como se estivesse reunindo coragem para dizer o que pretendia. Mas Lucius parecia meio intimidado pelo olhar duro de Severus, por isso falou sobre outro assunto.

"Você não tinha inventado um feitiço que revertia cicatrizes?"

"Só funciona para cicatrizes que tenham sido feitas por feitiços. As minhas foram feitas por uma lâmina."

"Potter já viu isso?", indagou. Enfim, começou a falar sobre o assunto que desejava: Harry Potter.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, depois bebeu um gole de café.

"Você vai continuar com o garoto?"

"Se Harry quiser, fico com ele até o fim dos meus dias."

Lucius não gostou muito da resposta de Severus. Conhecia o outro bruxo. Presenciou o quanto ele havia sofrido por causa da mãe de Potter. Snape não ia aguentar outra decepção que nem aquela. Bebericou o café e depois indagou:

"Está realmente apaixonado pelo garoto, Severus? Ou é só algo passageiro?"

"Eu amo Potter."

"E se ele te deixar?"

"Eu o mato", falou sorrindo enviesado.

Lucius gargalhou.

"Você matou apenas uma pessoa em toda sua vida e sente remorso por isso ainda hoje. Até o Lorde das Trevas não te mandava matar, pois sabia que você não era assassino."

"As pessoas fazem muitas coisas estranhas quando estão passionais."

"Como resolver morar com um garoto que tem idade para ser seu filho?"

Severus sorriu de escárnio.

"Exatamente coisas como essa."

Lucius apertou os olhos. Se preocupava com Snape. Talvez o bruxo estivesse enlouquecendo. Ou talvez só estivesse muito apaixonado. Loucura e paixão são sentimentos muito parecidos, é difícil diferenciá-los.

"Rabastan estava se gabando de como foi fácil entrar em sua casa _desprotegida_. Eu te precavi e, aparentemente, você não fez nada para impedir o ataque. Em outras épocas, você jamais teria sido pego, Severus. Penso que esse garoto não te faz bem. Potter te distrai, te tira o foco. E ele quase te matou."

Snape bebeu um longo gole de café antes de retrucar.

"Sabe que eu penso justamente o contrário. Se não fosse o garoto, eu provavelmente estaria morto. Potter me salvou."

"Você não está entendendo. Se você não estivesse mantendo uma relação com Potter, eles _não_ teriam te atacado. Eu tenho certeza que você notou que o centro da atenção dos Comensais era o garoto. Eles desejavam Potter. Pouco se importavam se você traiu o Lorde das Trevas, o que importava para eles era o garoto. Estavam loucos de ciúmes por você ter Potter só para você."

Severus havia tido a mesma sensação que Lucius, mas não queria admitir para o amigo, por isso resolveu provocá-lo.

"Assim como você? Também deseja o meu jovem amante?", alfinetou.

"Potter não faz meu estilo. Acho que _você_ combina mais comigo", disse debochado.

Ambos sorriam de escárnio quando Harry entrou na cozinha. O rapaz se assustou com o visitante. Pegou rapidamente a varinha no pijama e apontou para Lucius.

Malfoy ainda sorria de forma debochada quando viu a nítida hostilidade em Potter. Colocou a mão em cima da de Snape e falou:

"Pegos em flagrante, Severus! Acho que agora estamos encrencados..."

O ex-professor puxou a mão e se levantou da cadeira. Foi até Harry e beijou-lhe a cabeça.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Potter com raiva.

Malfoy notava o ciúmes explícito nas palavras e atitudes do garoto. Por isso, resolveu atiçá-lo mais.

"Acho que não vai querer saber a resposta, Potter. Tem coisas que Severus só faz comigo."

Harry ameaçou avançar em direção ao homem, mas Snape o conteve.

"Ele está zombando você", falou Severus para Potter.

"Por que continua enganando o garoto, Severus? Assuma logo que você prefere a mim", disse sorrindo soberbo.

"Lucius, se continuar a fazer insinuações sem fundamento vou pedir que não retorne a minha casa", falou Snape, ainda segurando Potter.

"E a sua mulher, Malfoy? Ela sabe sobre você e Severus?", perguntou Harry, querendo ver se conseguia perturbar o suposto rival.

Aparentemente não conseguiu, pois o loiro sorriu ainda mais.

"Narcissa? Narcissa também adora Severus. A gente sempre fazia _ménages_..."

Descontrolado, Potter voltou a apontar a varinha em direção a Lucius e começou a murmurar um feitiço. Mas Snape foi mais rápido e tomou a varinha da mão do amante.

"Harry, você confia em mim ou nele?"

"Você, é óbvio."

"Sente-se, então. Eu vou te contar o que realmente existe entre eu e Lucius."

"Acho que Potter não aguentará a verdade. Melhor não devolver a varinha para ele, ou ele me atacará."

Snape fitou o Comensal com impaciência.

"Peço que só fale quando eu pedir, Lucius."

"Como achar melhor, _querido_."

Harry olhava feio para o loiro enquanto se sentava o mais distante possível dele.

Snape sentou-se ao lado do amante e em frente a Malfoy. Ele segurou sua xícara e percebeu que o café havia esfriado. E café frio era um verdadeiro veneno.

"Sugiro que comecemos por Hogwarts. Foi onde tudo começou entre nós", disse Lucius com malícia.

"Que tal eu sugerir que você me deixe falar?", questionou Snape visivelmente perdendo a paciência. Depois o bruxo se virou para o amante. "Conheci Lucius em Hogwarts, mas por ele ser mais velho que eu seis anos não convivemos muito. Foi depois do colégio, quando nos tornarmos Comensais da Morte que ficamos mais íntimos."

"Ele foi seu namorado?"

Malfoy e Snape riram com a pergunta.

"Lucius não é homossexual, Harry. Nunca foi ou será. Ele apenas finge."

"E por que fingiria?"

"Para agradar o Lorde das Trevas. Onde você acha que nós, Comensais da Morte, aprendemos que devemos estuprar todas as nossas vítimas?", falou Malfoy.

"Na verdade, eu e Lucius fingíamos ser gays e amantes para nos protegermos mutuamente. Além do próprio Lorde das Trevas, Lucius era o único que sabia que eu amava sua mãe."

"Eu continuo não entendendo. Se proteger do quê?"

"Esse garoto é bem estúpido, não Severus? O que você viu nele? Com certeza não foi a inteligência", disse e em seguida se virou para o rapaz. "Entenda, Potter, como você pôde perceber algumas horas atrás, a maioria dos Comensais da Morte gosta de homens. E a Marca Negra não era a única condição para se tornar Comensal. Precisávamos ser iniciados sexualmente por Comensais mais antigos..."

"Vocês foram violentados quando se tornaram Comensais?", indagou com certo horror.

"Eu não violentei Severus, eu transei com ele."

Os olhos verdes de Harry se tornaram homicidas.

"Seu filho da..."

Malfoy o interrompeu.

"Eu te disse que já havia tocado em Severus. Mas foi uma única vez e nós só fizemos porque o Lorde das Trevas disse que queria assistir. Não tínhamos opção se não transarmos na frente dele."

Imaginar a cena dava náuseas em Potter. Os dois bruxos transando enquanto Voldemort assistia? Harry preferiu mudar de assunto.

"E quem te iniciou?", perguntou a Malfoy.

Lucius amarrou a cara antes de responder.

"Rookwood. Mas, diferente de Severus, eu fui violentado. O cretino disse que eu era arrogante demais e precisava de uma lição", falou e uma nuvem de ódio perpassou o rosto pálido e pontudo do loiro.

"Peraí, você transou duas vezes com homens, como pode não ser homossexual?"

"Nenhuma das vezes fiz por opção. Eu não sinto atração por homens, Potter, portanto, eu não sou gay. E está para nascer criatura mais bela que a minha Narcissa."

O garoto continuava sem entender. Snape percebeu o rosto confuso do amante, por isso explicou:

"Você entendeu o que tinha que acontecer com os novos Comensais? Eles precisavam ser sodomizados por Comensais mais antigos. Mas Lucius não é gay e não época você não existia, por isso, eu também não sentia atração por homens. Era uma situação suspeita. Eu e Lucius éramos os únicos que não faziam questão de iniciar os novatos, o Lorde das Trevas começou a desconfiar. Disse que nós éramos fracos e estava pensando em eliminar os fracos da sua equipe. Lucius então teve a brilhante ideia de fingir que nós tínhamos um caso. Era a desculpa perfeita. Não queríamos transar com outros homens porque nós éramos amantes."

"E Voldemort acreditou nisso?"

"Até você acreditou nisso, Potter", falou Malfoy sorrindo.

"Obviamente o Lorde acreditou. Você já percebeu que Lucius pode ser bem convincente."

Harry olhou para o loiro. Malfoy sorria com malícia para ele. Era verdade, Lucius era mesmo muito convincente. Todos os novos Comensais da Morte precisavam ser iniciados? Potter então pensou um determinado Comensal.

"E Draco?"

"Eu fingi iniciá-lo", respondeu Snape.

"Mas Voldemort não estava presente?"

"Eu pedi para que não estivesse."

"E ele respeitou sua vontade?"

"Sim."

"Depois da segunda ascensão do Lorde, Severus sempre foi o Comensal da Morte favorito dele", falou Lucius. Havia pontadas de inveja e até ciúmes na voz arrastada.

"Só me tornei o favorito após matar Albus. E ainda assim ele tentou me assassinar. Se não fosse Harry, ele teria conseguido."

"Ele disse que você era valioso", lembrou Potter.

"Mas isso não o impediu de me servir de jantar para a cobra."

"Você sobreviveu. É isso que importa", disse o rapaz e esticou o pescoço para beijar os lábios de Snape.

Lucius estudava Potter. O garoto sentia ciúmes, fez de tudo para salvar Severus na madrugada e ainda observava o bruxo com algo além de paixão. Havia amor nos olhos verdes. Malfoy sorriu ao constatar isso. Talvez Snape ficasse bem com Harry.

"Bem, se não tem mais nenhuma pergunta para mim, Potter, então vou deixá-lo sozinhos."

Harry recuou, um pouco ressentido do amante. Ele sentiu que Snape não parecia nada entusiasmado ou disposto a beijá-lo. Potter se virou para o loiro.

"Falei com Shacklebolt. Ele disse que irá devolver sua casa e todo o ouro que você tinha no Gringotts em uma semana. Ele irá entrar em contato com você."

Lucius sorriu extasiado com a notícia.

Harry continuou:

"Mas o ministro não aceitou te dar uma Ordem de Merlin. A imprensa cairia em cima dele por estar premiado Comensais da Morte."

"Compreendo. Apenas Comensais da Morte que namoram garotos famosos ganham a premiação...", alfinetou.

"É mais ou menos isso, Malfoy", disse Harry sorrindo satisfeito.

Aparentemente Snape não gostou muito das insinuações dos outros dois, por isso tentou justificar.

"Eu era da Ordem da Fênix, Lucius, por isso ganhei uma Ordem de Merlin."

"Claro, Severus. Eu tenho certeza que Potter não pediu para você ser premiado."

"Eu pedi mesmo! Severus é tão herói quanto eu."

Snape franziu a testa, quase como se tivesse sido ofendido.

"Eu concordo", falou Lucius e sua voz não estava debochada. O bruxo se levantou. "Severus, _meu herói_, obrigado pelo café, mas agora eu tenho que ir."

Snape se levantou também.

"Eu te levo até a porta."

"Potter, tome conta do _nosso_ herói", zombou.

Harry não respondeu. Pensou em fazer um gesto obsceno para o loiro, mas o amante provavelmente não ia gostar.

Antes de sair do cômodo, Snape colocou a varinha de Potter em cima da mesa.

Harry olhou da varinha para o ex-professor.

"Eu nunca mais vou te deixar desarmado", disse Severus e se afastou.

Os dois bruxos foram da cozinha até a sala. Já na sala de estar, Snape abriu a porta para o amigo.

"Eu tinha suspeitado que estava com alguém durante esses meses, mas Harry Potter?", indagou Malfoy sorrindo debochado.

"Lucius..."

Malfoy riu.

"Venha me visitar também, Severus. Vou dar uma festa para reinaugurar minha casa. Leve seu garoto. Prometo que Draco se comportará."

"Certo", falou mais por educação do que por desejo de ir visitá-lo.

"O casamento de Draco é daqui há um mês. Você acha que estará preparado psicologicamente para..."

Snape o interrompeu.

"Está dizendo que estou desequilibrado agora?"

"Talvez. Você sofreu um grande trauma, talvez o maior de sua vida. Eu vi que não quis nem beijar Potter."

"Adeus, Lucius", disse fechando a porta na cara do bruxo. _Era só o que me faltava! Lucius Malfoy comentando minha vida amorosa!_, pensou irritado.

Severus voltou até a cozinha. Harry continuava sentado e pensativo.

"Não vai mesmo para a aula hoje?"

"Não. É melhor eu ficar com você."

"Está me usando para matar aulas, Harry? Aí terá uma desculpa para quando for reprovado em alguma matéria", disse maldoso.

"Eu não serei reprovado."

"Não te vejo estudando muito."

"E eu não te vejo procurando um emprego. Vai passar o resto da vida sem fazer nada?", indagou, devolvendo a acidez dos comentários de Snape.

"Eu não preciso procurar emprego, recebo propostas por coruja."

"E por que não as aceita?"

"Porque não encontrei nada que me interesse."

"McGonagall te chamou para voltar a dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Eu não volto para aquele castelo nem morto."

"Tem medo de se apaixonar por outro aluno?", provocou.

"Dificilmente isso aconteceria. Não existiria outro aluno tão arrogante e irritante quanto você."

"Mas você me ama..."

"Até hoje me pergunto como essa fatalidade foi acontecer", retrucou irônico.

Harry sorriu e se levantou da cadeira. Caminhou languidamente até parar em frente ao amante.

"Quer que eu te mostre por que isso aconteceu?", indagou com um sorriso de malícia.

Snape olhou para Potter, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Vou pegar uma poção para você, é melhor você descansar um pouco."

Harry não queria dormir, mas não desejava iniciar uma nova discussão com Severus.

"Então vou voltar para a cama", falou mau humorado.

* * *

Severus levou uma poção sonífera para o amante, depois foi para o pequeno laboratório improvisado que tinha feito no antigo quarto dos pais. Abriu o armário onde só guardava livros de poções e procurou um que pudesse conter uma poção que fizesse desaparecer cicatrizes. Escolheu um livro que achou apropriado e olhou rapidamente o índice. Achou a página da poção desejava e abriu nela. Leu os ingredientes e o modo de preparo duas vezes, em seguida seguiu para o armário com os ingredientes. Pegou tudo o que precisava e levou para a bancada de mármore. Acendeu o caldeirão e começou a preparar a poção.

Após algumas horas a poção ficou pronta. Severus colocou o líquido cinza dentro de um vidro e deixou-o em cima da bancada para resfriar. O ex-mestre de Poções tinha quase total certeza que o feitiço de sua autoria seria suficiente para sumir com a cicatriz de Harry. Mas caso o feitiço não conseguisse, ele queria ter outras opções para usar. Por isso fez aquela poção.

Snape abriu a camisa branca que vestia, expondo suas cicatrizes. Ele passou o dedo pelos relevos em sua pele e sentiu o ódio queimar dentro dele. Teria pena de Rodolphus quando eles estivessem cara-a-cara de novo. Severus olhou para a poção cinza. Sabia que ela não iria funcionar, mas resolveu tentar. Bebeu um gole da poção e fechou os olhos. Contou dois minutos silenciosamente e voltou a abrir os olhos. Fitou o próprio peito e viu que nada tinha mudado. As cicatrizes continuavam lá. Ele agarrou mais firmemente o frasco com a poção e depositou-o novamente em cima da bancada.

Ele precisava de um banho. Ver aquelas malditas marcas fazia mal a ele. Severus se sentia asqueroso, indigno de estar com Harry. Ele tirou as roupas enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Chegou ao cômodo nu. Foi até a banheira e ligou as duas torneiras, quente e frio. Pouco se importava a temperatura da água, tudo que ele queria era se limpar daquilo.

Quando a banheira já estava com água pela metade, ele entrou nela. Pegou a esponja e começou a se esfregou febrilmente.

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo o Sol quente em seu rosto. Provavelmente já era hora do almoço. Ele havia descansado bastante dormindo. A poção sonífera de Severus era muito eficiente. Ele esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou, depois trocou os pijamas por roupas. Saiu do quarto e foi atrás do amante.

No corredor ele encontrou uma trilha de roupas que iam até o banheiro. Potter franziu a testa. Sabia que o amante era asseado, mas dois banhos em um curto espaço de tempo? _Severus não estava nada bem_, pensou.

Potter abriu a porta do banheiro e viu o amante deitado na banheira se esfregando alucinadamente. A pele pálida de Snape estava agora totalmente avermelhada.

"Pare com isso, Severus", pediu.

Snape ignorou Harry e continuou se esfregando desesperadamente.

"Você vai se machucar", disse e foi até a banheira. "Eu mandei parar com isso!", falou e puxou a esponja das mãos de Snape.

O ex-professor olhou com agressividade para o rapaz.

"Você não manda em mim."

"Ah, mando sim. Seu corpo é meu e não admito que faça essa agressão a ele."

"Não fui eu que me agredi", disse indignado.

"Eu sei, mas nós vamos dar um jeito nisso", afirmou e passou a mão pelo peito de Snape.

Severus afastou a mão do garoto.

"Pegue uma toalha para mim", pediu. Desejava que o rapaz ficasse o mais longe dele possível enquanto ele estivesse sem camisa.

"Certo", disse e saiu do banheiro.

* * *

Harry e Severus estavam sentados a mesa da cozinha almoçando. Quer dizer, ao menos Potter comia. Snape se limitava a trocar os alimentos de lugar no prato.

Potter parou de comer e ficou observando o amante mexendo na comida.

"Pare de brincar com a comida e coma", mandou.

"Estou sem apetite."

"Quer que eu te faça um café, então?"

Severus olhou para o rapaz com um sorriso torto.

"Desde quando você sabe fazer café?"

"Já te vi fazer milhares de vezes. Não deve ser difícil. É só adicionar água quente ao pó, não é? Além do mais, o pior que poderia acontecer seria o café sair amargo, e você não se importaria com isso."

"Vamos lá, Harry. Me mostre suas habilidades culinárias", zombou.

Potter fez uma mostrou a língua para ele, mas se levantou. Abriu os armários procurando uma chaleira ou bule.

Enquanto o rapaz adicionava água ao bule, Severus convocou a poção que havia preparado. O frasco contendo o líquido cinza veio voando até sua mão.

Harry colocou uma xícara de porcelana negra em frente ao amante, depois adicionou o pó do café. Impaciente, tocou o bule com a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Um instante depois a água estava fervendo. Ele colocou água quente na xícara e sorriu satisfeito.

"Pronto."

"Não vai se servir também?", perguntou Snape.

"Não. Detesto essas coisas com cafeína", disse e se sentou. Depois olhou para o frasco perto do amante que não estava lá antes. "O que é isso?"

Severus absorveu o delicioso cheiro do café. Podia não estar sentindo fome alguma, mas ele nunca recusaria uma xícara de café. Por isso bebeu um longo gole antes de responder.

"O café está ótimo, Harry. E isso é uma poção que fiz para você."

"Hum...", fez pensativo. Já ia perguntar para Snape sobre uma poção para ele próprio, quando ele voltou a falar.

"Tire a camisa", pediu.

Potter sorriu de malícia.

"Você já foi mais gentil, Severus. Antes você mesmo me despia..."

"Harry, ao menos por um tempo, deixe de ser um rapaz pervertido. Tire logo a camisa."

O sorriso de Potter minguou, mas ele fez o que Severus pediu.

Snape bebericou o café, depois apontou a varinha para o amante. Em seguida, realizou um feitiço não verbal no peito de Potter.

Harry sentiu um friozinho no lugar onde estava a cicatriz, depois viu Snape sorrir satisfeito. Ele olhou para o próprio peito e viu que não havia mais nenhuma marca. Ele também sorriu para Severus e resolveu provocá-lo.

"Não quer ver se o feitiço realmente funcionou? Ver de perto. Você podia sentir também..."

Potter achou que o ex-professor não fosse vir, mas surpreendentemente Snape se levantou e foi até Harry. Passou a mão gentilmente sob o peito do garoto, onde antes estava a cicatriz.

"Está perfeito de novo", disse sorrindo vitorioso.

Potter viu o mais velho fazer menção de se afastar, por isso, segurou-lhe a mão.

"Por que não me toca mais um pouco?", sugeriu.

"Hoje não."

"Quando então?"

"Quando _eu_ estiver perfeito também."

"Então deixe que eu use esse feitiço em você."

"A azaração só funciona em cicatrizes que tenham sido feitas por outro feitiço. E as minhas não foram..."

Harry estranhou.

"Como foi que Lestrange te fez isso, então?"

"Com uma adaga."

O rosto de Potter ficou lívido. Involuntariamente ele se levantou.

"Eu vou matá-lo."

"Certamente não vai."

"Aquele maldito te fatiou como se fosse um pedaço de carne!"

"Eu vou fazer uma poção que seja efetiva. Todas as cicatrizes vão sumir."

"Por que você ainda não fez a poção? Você já fez a minha. Devia ter feito a sua primeiro!"

"Se você tivesse aprendido algo durante os cinco anos em que eu fui seu professor de Poções, saberia que não existem poções específicas para fazer desaparecer cicatrizes feitas por quaisquer objetos cortantes."

"Isso, então, só prova que essa matéria estúpida não serve para nada!"

Severus lançou um olhar afiado para Harry, como se ele tivesse o ofendido mortalmente. Mas o ex-professor não desejava discutir com Potter sobre a utilidade de Poções. Snape pegou o seu prato com a comida intocada e foi até o lixo. Jogou todo o alimento fora e colocou o prato na máquina de lava-louças. Ele depois voltou até a mesa para pegar sua xícara.

"Vou pesquisar algumas poções no laboratório", informou e saiu da cozinha levando a xícara de café.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Comentários da autora:**__ Capítulo meio chatinho, mas prometo que o próximo será mais interessante._

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo VI**

Severus passou as duas semanas seguintes trancafiado no laboratório, lendo e relendo poções que pudessem lhe ser útil. Contudo, o ex-professor estava começando a ficar sem esperanças. Ele já testara mais de dez poções e combinações de poções diferentes e nenhuma delas sugira efeito. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi suavizar as linhas das cicatrizes, mas elas persistiam, legíveis, angustiantes, horríveis. Uma lembrança física do pior dia da vida de Snape.

Harry nunca ficou tão frustrado como nessas semanas. Ele tentou ser paciente, mas a resistência de Severus começava a irritá-lo. Snape ficava naquele maldito cômodo cercado de livros, ingredientes e fumaça. Só saía de lá para dormir e, ainda assim, só ia para a cama altas horas, quando imaginava que Potter já estava dormindo. O ex-professor também não admitia ser tocado e somente quando Harry protestava muito, ele recebia um beijo muito casto e comedido. O que, obviamente, não era nada suficiente para saciar o desejo do garoto.

O rapaz estava farto de esperar. Essa situação com Snape estava ridícula. Ele não se importava com as marcas, quer dizer, se importava. Mas isso não o impediria de tocar em seu amante. _Hoje eu resolverei esse problema_, pensou decidido antes de sair de casa para ir assistir as aulas.

Potter voltou para a casa ao entardecer, trazendo um pacote com uma poção especial. Procurou Severus no quarto, mas não o encontrou. O que significava que o Snape provavelmente estava no laboratório.

_Perfeito!_, pensou Harry, sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

Severus estava sentado na poltrona no laboratório. O local estava totalmente escuro e a única claridade vinha da chama sob o caldeirão. Snape parecia triste e absorto demais em seus pensamentos.

Harry abriu a porta do laboratório em silêncio. Trazia duas taças com vinho tinto na mão.

Severus olhou para o rapaz.

"Posso ficar aqui com você?", indagou Potter.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry sorriu e caminhou até parar em frente ao mais velho. Potter deu uma das taças para Snape.

O ex-professor olhou para o líquido em sua mão levemente desinteressado. Levou a taça até o nariz e cheirou rapidamente o vinho.

"O que colocou nessa bebida, Harry?"

"Nada!", respondeu rápido demais. Depois acrescentou: "Você é o mestre em Poções, não eu."

Snape deu um meio sorriso.

"É mesmo? Não colocou nada na minha taça? Então, prove! Troque a sua taça com a minha."

O garoto titubeou um segundo, o que fez o ex-professor sorrir de forma irônica. Em seguida, Potter se recuperou da acusação e fingiu estar indignado enquanto dizia:

"Você é desconfiado demais, Severus!"

Então, Harry pegou a taça da mão de Snape e bebeu todo o vinho, como se quisesse provar que não havia nada de errado com a bebida.

Severus sorriu enviesado, depois pegou o copo cheio das mãos de Harry. Cheirou rapidamente o líquido e em seguida fez um brinde mudo ao rapaz e bebeu um gole do vinho.

Potter sorriu também, depois se inclinou até o rosto de Snape e beijou-lhe gentilmente o nariz, os lábios, queixo e pescoço. Preferiu relevar a aparente apatia e frieza que Severus demonstrava com as carícias. Harry agora beijava o peito e abdômen do ex-professor por cima da camisa. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que o amante parecia desagradavelmente impassível. _Ah, ele não continuará assim por muito!_, pensou travesso. Em seguida, Harry se sentou no assoalho entre as pernas de Snape. Ele colocou a taça vazia no chão e, erguendo os braços começou a desabotoar a calça de Severus.

Ao percebe o que o garoto estava fazendo e com qual intenção, Snape o advertiu:

"Harry, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... Eu não estou me sentindo confortável com..."

"Mas eu quero você agora. Já esperei tempo demais. Vai me negar alguma coisa depois de tudo que você me fez passar?", questionou. Enquanto falava não parou de tentar abrir a calça do amante.

A dor perpassou o rosto de Severus, que ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Contrastantemente, Potter sorriu.

"Você não tem muito senso de humor, não é Severus? Eu estava brincando!"

"Harry..."

"O quê?", indagou e terminou de desabotoar a calça de Snape.

"Harry, continuo não me sentindo confortável...", ele parou de falar porque Potter havia se levantado. O rapaz agora dançava sensualmente na frente dele e, ao mesmo tempo, tirava a própria camisa de modo torturantemente lento e sexy.

"Você não vai parar, não é?", perguntou o mestre.

"É evidente que não, professor..."

"Você é mesmo muito arrogante, Potter! Vai ficar se mostrando para mim?"

"Vou. Tente não me agarrar enquanto me dispo, Snape."

Severus sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno.

Harry sorriu de volta para o amante. Desde o fatídico dia Snape não sorria assim.

Severus pegou a varinha e fez um aceno, logo em seguida as luzes do quarto se acenderam.

"Já que vai se exibir para mim, eu preciso _ver_."

Harry tirou a camisa, depois a jogou no chão. Começou então a abrir o zíper da calça. Devagar, ele desceu a calça até os tornozelos, depois a retirou.

O rapaz vestia apenas a cueca e estava em frente a Severus fazendo movimentos sensuais. A intenção de Potter era ser admirado pelo Comensal da Morte, fazê-lo perder o controle.

E ele tinha êxito em sua missão. Snape apreciava o corpo de Harry como se estivesse admirando uma obra de arte. Potter ficava mais encorpado a cada dia, todos os músculos estavam mais salientes e definidos. O rapaz também estava mais amorenado. Os olhos verdes brilharam de luxúria por trás das lentes grossas do óculos. O cabelo negríssimo continuava rebelde e bagunçado. O cheiro forte do perfume de Harry parecia intoxicar Severus. Era o odor mais afrodisíaco para Snape, pois era o cheiro que ele associara ao seu amante. E Potter era mais que lindo! Era perfeito!

"Eu te ofenderia se usasse um termo que Rodolphus usou? É que não consigo encontrar outra palavra para definir sua beleza que não seja suculento, gostoso, apetitoso..."

Potter riu e se inclinou de novo até o corpo de Severus. Abriu os botões da camisa de Snape rapidamente e depois afastou a roupa do corpo do bruxo, expondo seu tórax e abdômen. Harry passou a mão pelo peito do bruxo e fingiu não notar que ele se contraiu com seu toque.

Sério, Severus segurou a mão de Potter, impedindo-o que continuasse a tocá-lo.

"Está abusando da minha boa vontade, Harry."

"Você não deixa que eu toque em você desde _aquele_ dia. Isso não é justo. Você é meu! Eu tenho todo o direito de te tocar."

"Eu não quero que você veja isso...", disse e fechou a camisa.

"E quando eu vou poder ver? Quando eu vou poder te tocar novamente? Se está tão incomodado com isso, talvez eu deva escrever meu nome no seu corpo também, assim você vai ficar mais confortável..."

Impassível, Severus se levantou da poltrona.

"Irá poder me ver e tocar o quanto quiser quando eu encontrar algo para fazer isso sumir do meu corpo."

"Mas não está nem ao menos procurando algo! Você passa o dia todo sentado aí!"

Os olhos negros cintilaram de perigo.

"Eu passo o dia inteiro pensando em alguma fórmula diferente que possa ser efetiva, garoto."

"É mesmo? Pensei que ficasse o dia todo se lamuriando pelo que aconteceu. Sendo que não aconteceu _nada_ comigo. Só você sofreu danos e isso foi minha culpa e de Malfoy. Se ele tivesse me deixado fazer o que eu queria, eu teria te resgatado mais rapidamente..."

"A culpa não é sua!"

"Não? Então, não me puna. Eu quero você e, quero agora. Já esperei demais", falou decidido.

"Harry, me dê mais um dia..."

"Você disse que a culpa não é minha, então não vou esperar."

Snape resolveu ceder. Estava já cansado demais de resistir as investidas do amante. Harry estava em frente a ele, usando apenas uma cueca e absolutamente sexy. Ele desejava ardentemente estar com Potter. Em sinal de derrota e até submissão, Severus abriu a própria camisa.

Potter sorriu com a falta de resistência. Enfim, Severus estava cedendo. O rapaz puxou o ex-professor para que ficasse perto dele. Depois aproximou o rosto do dele e beijou-lhe de forma desesperada.

Snape correspondeu ao beijo com ânimo. Estava com saudades daquela boca, daquele beijo. E do corpo, principalmente, do corpo de Harry. Severus envolveu o amante em um abraço firme.

Harry estava derretendo de prazer nos braços de Severus. Como era bom estar novamente nos braços de Snape! Contudo, o _algo a mais_ que ele colocou na taça de vinho estava começando a fazer efeito. Potter sentia seu membro ereto e, mais que isso, sentia um desejo incontrolável de satisfazer sua ereção. Ele se viu obrigado a se descolar do amante, logo depois, levou a mão direita até dentro de sua cueca e começou a se tocar.

"O que houve?", indagou Severus, divertido. Parecia saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"É culpa sua...", disse enquanto se masturbava freneticamente.

"Minha culpa? Fui eu que te forcei a colocar uma poção afrodisíaca na minha bebida?"

"Você _sabia_ e me fez trocar as taças! Eu só queria te excitar um pouco. A gente não transa há um tempão! Mas sou um estúpido mesmo. Usar uma poção contra um ex-professor de Poções...", se lamuriou enquanto se sentava no chão. Ele continuava se tocando desesperado.

Snape sorriu enviesado e sugeriu:

"Da próxima vez tente usar um feitiço."

Harry olhou irritado para o amante.

"Por que não me ajuda?"

"O que quer que eu faça?", indagou, mas já estava se sentando perto de Potter. "Quantas gotas da poção você usou? Bastava só uma ou duas..."

"Usei o dobro..."

Snape passou a mão pelo peito e barriga do garoto. Sentiu-o tremer ante o seu toque.

"Ah...", gemeu deliciado.

Severus continuou passeando uma mão pelo corpo de Harry. Ele sentiu falta daquela textura, daquela maciez. A outra mão descia até a cueca de Potter, liberando sua ereção.

Harry continuava gemendo incoerências. Por conta da poção, o mais simples e casto toque proporcionava uma onda enorme de prazer. Seus pelos ficavam constantemente arrepiados. Ele sentiu, então, Snape afastando as mãos que ele usava para se masturbar. Harry já ia protestar quando logo em seguida sentiu o amante passando a língua por toda sua ereção. Potter xingou incoerências por causa da lambida.

"MAIS!", implorou aos berros.

Snape atendeu ao pedido do rapaz. Continuou lambendo o membro de Harry e, ao mesmo tempo suas mãos brincavam com os testículos dele.

Potter, desesperado, impulsionava os quadris para frente. Desejava ter toda sua ereção na boca do professor.

Severus entendeu o desespero do amante. Rodopiou a língua em volta da glande e depois abocanhou o membro do garoto.

"Ah... Ah... Eu senti tanta falta disso..."

Snape queria responder que também sentia. Queria dizer que seu corpo todo estava explodindo de prazer simplesmente pelo fato dele estar chupando seu namorado. Queria dizer que sentir o gosto único e salgado do líquido pré-seminal de Harry fazia sua própria ereção vibrar de desejo. Mas palavras não se faziam necessárias. Potter conseguia expressar tudo que ele sentia com os gemidos e palavrões.

Harry percebeu que o amante agora o sugava com sofreguidão, como se estivesse totalmente desesperado para fazê-lo atingir o orgasmo. E Potter gozaria muito em breve, mas então sentiu a boca do amante deixar sua ereção.

"Que foi agora, Severus?", perguntou desapontado.

"Olhe para mim!", mandou. "Eu quero ver seus olhos."

Potter fitou fixamente o amante, em seguida sentiu a boca dele novamente em seu membro. Ele fez menção de fechar os olhos, mas Snape estava com os olhos cravados no rosto dele. Quando Snape percebeu que o garoto ia fechar os olhos, apertou seus testículos.

"Ah... Desculpe! Estou de olhos abertos, ok? Não precisa me machucar...", disse, mas estava sorrindo.

Severus continuou movendo os lábios sob a ereção do rapaz, agora em um ritmo frenético. Ainda acariciava os testículos de Harry com uma mão. A outra foi para mais além, penetrando o dedo médio em Potter.

Harry não aguentou e gozou violentamente na boca do amante.

"Aaah... Severus... Severus..."

Snape sorriu vitorioso. Adorava ver Potter descontrolado desse jeito. Quando o garoto chegou ao ápice, Severus viu o corpo dele tremer e depois relaxar. A melhor visão do mundo. O bruxo engoliu com prazer o líquido quente que encheu sua boca. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia o gosto do amante. Ele tirou a boca do membro de Harry e antes de levantar-se do chão deu mais uma lambida na ereção dele.

Sorrindo de satisfação, Harry se virou no chão, deitando-se de bruços, praticamente se oferecendo. Então, sentiu Snape se afastar dele. Viu o amante caminhar até o armário de livros. Irritado, perguntou:

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu não estou saciado!"

"Você vai ter que esperar. Acabei de me lembrar de um livro que talvez tenha o que eu quero."

"Que se dane o livro! Volta aqui!", exigiu.

Severus não olhou para o garoto. Parecia muito entretido na busca do livro.

Potter não acreditava. Snape era tão _nerd_ a ponto de preferir ficar atrás de um estúpido livro do que ficar com ele?

"Mmm...", gemeu de desprazer. _Por que eu tive que me apaixonar justamente por um professor?_

O rapaz, então, sentiu sua ereção reagir involuntariamente. Ainda estava sob efeito da poção afrodisíaca. Ele girou no chão, deitando-se de costas novamente. Levou novamente a mão direita até seu membro ereto e começou a se masturbar.

Snape, enfim, achou o livro que desejava. Este havia sido um presente de Albus depois da segunda ascensão do Lord das Trevas. Na primeira página do livro havia uma mensagem escrita com a letra elegante e inclinada:

_**Severus,**_

_**Você anda entre eles, mas não é um deles.**_

_**A.P.W.B.D.**_

Severus não entendeu ao certo o que isso queria dizer na época. Então, o diretor disse-lhe que ele não devia esquecer quem era realmente, que na realidade ele não fazia mais parte daquilo.

O ex-professor preferiu fingir continuar não entendendo o que isso queria dizer. Pois assim que folheou o livro pela primeira vez sentiu um pouco de náusea. _Descritas nesse livro não haviam poções, eram qualquer coisa _menos_ poções,_ pensava Severus. Todas as pseudo-poções usavam elementos humanos como ingredientes, como lágrimas, sangue, suor, cabelos e até sêmen. Mas as pseudo-poções só realmente funcionariam se o preparador de poções tivesse um envolvimento emocional muito forte com a pessoa de quem ele tirava os ingredientes. Já que o preparador não podia usar seu próprio sangue, lágrima ou cabelo; ele precisava usar de uma pessoa fortemente ligada a ele. Bem, Snape tinha essa pessoa agora.

"AAAH... Severus...", gritou Potter.

O grito do amante perturbou tanto Snape que ele deixou o livro cair e se virou imediatamente na direção de Harry. Ele relaxou quando viu que não havia nada de errado com o rapaz. Potter estava deitado no chão se tocando vigorosamente. A cena fez a ereção já intumescida de Severus latejar, mas ele preferiu ignorar. Estava bem próximo de conseguir a poção que desejava. Portanto, ele se limitou a se agachar e pegar o livro.

"Hum... Severus..."

Snape sentiu seu corpo todo vibrar de excitação. Havia paixão e desejo nas palavras de Potter. Ainda assim, ele estava muito disposto a fingir que o garoto não existia. Por isso, o ex-professor começou a folhear o livro.

"AH! Severus! Você me mata de prazer..."

Severus sentia sua cueca ficando a cada segundo mais apertada. Se Potter continuasse a gritar essas obscenidades sua determinação e controle não iam durar muito tempo.

_Por que ele continua longe de mim?_, pensava o rapaz frustrado. Harry então deu um sorriso enviesado. Acabara de pensar em algo que certamente faria Snape perder o controle. De um jeito ou de outro.

"Mmm... Severus, você sabe que é o melhor que eu já tive..."

O ex-professor se virou lentamente em direção ao rapaz. Seus olhos negros faiscavam de um jeito sinistro, muito parecido quando Potter provocava-o na sala de aula nas masmorras. Snape colocou o livro em cima da bancada e caminhou até o amante. Sua feição nada amigável.

Potter fingiu não notar o olhar assassino que recebia e continuou a atiçar o amante.

"Ah, Severus... Só você me satisfaz..."

Snape andou até parar em frente ao rapaz. Estava com uma expressão homicida de ciúmes, o que fazia Potter sorrir. Harry sabia que Severus jamais iria admitir que estava curioso, ou ainda com ciúmes. Porque o professor estava explodindo de ciúmes. Estava estampado na cara dele que Snape desejava saber _quem_ eram os outros que Harry já teve.

Sem dizer nada, Severus se agachou rapidamente e agarrou os ombros de Harry, erguendo-o do chão. Em seguida, grudou os lábios nos do rapaz e iniciou um beijo faminto.

Potter achava graça do jeito como estava sendo beijado. Raramente Snape o beijava assim, quase com violência. O amante não era nada agressivo. Depois, sentiu as mãos de Severus descendo por suas costas, arranhando sua pele nua. Parecia que ele estava furioso e desejava se vingar.

Snape finalizou o beijo sem fôlego. Desceu os lábios até o pescoço do rapaz e sugou a pele até deixá-la bem avermelhada.

Harry até estava gostando. Era diferente do que ele estava acostumado, mas igualmente prazeroso. Ainda assim, ele precisavas se justificar.

"Severus...", chamou.

O ex-professor fingiu não ouvir. Continuou sugando a pele do pescoço de Potter.

"Severus, eu não estava falando sério. _Você sabe _que eu não estive com outra pessoa. Você foi meu primeiro e, provavelmente, o último."

Snape ergueu a cabeça e fitou o garoto intensamente por alguns segundos.

Potter achou que o bruxo estivesse tentando usar Legilimência nele, mas não. Severus simplesmente avançou de novo até os lábios de Harry. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais calmo, carinhoso. Bem mais característico do beijo do amante. Potter laçou o pescoço do ex-professor, correspondendo entusiasticamente.

Harry golpeou algumas vezes a virilha do amante, fazendo-o notar seu volume. Depois levou a mão até a ereção de Snape, passando a estimulá-lo.

Severus gemeu na boca de Potter. Ele finalizou o beijo e foi até o pescoço dele. Beijou suavemente as marcas avermelhadas de chupão que ele tinha feito antes.

Harry sussurrou:

"Eu não posso mais esperar. Eu não quero mais esperar..."

Snape assentiu. Tirou a varinha da calça e apontou para a bancada, fazendo tudo desaparecer, exceto o livro de Dumbledore.

Harry olhou para trás, em direção a bancada.

"Aquelas coisas não iam te ajudar?"

"Você é mais importante...", disse empurrando Potter em direção a bancada.

"Severus", falou tentando repreendê-lo, mas parecia mais um murmúrio apaixonado.

Enquanto andavam até a mesa, Snape beijava o rosto do menino.

"Eu não disse nenhuma mentira. Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida", disse entre beijos.

"E você é a minha, mas..."

"Eu fui o professor de Poções, Potter, _eu sei_ o que pode ser descartado e o que não pode", disse e colocou a mão no peito do rapaz, forçando-o a se sentar na bancada.

Harry não se sentou na mesa, ficou de pé, fitando Severus com desejo. Depois retirou a camisa de Snape. Observou o corpo do amante e em seguida beijou o ombro, o peito, em cima das cicatrizes.

Snape tentou mostrar impassibilidade, mas não gostava de sentir Potter beijar aquelas cicatrizes.

"Harry", implorou.

Potter olhou para ele de um jeito apaixonado.

"Eu amo você. Todo você. Não são umas marcas que me farão gostar menos de você. **Eu te amo!**", declarou a última frase na língua das cobras.

Severus sorriu involuntariamente. Segurou o rosto do amante e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios, depois sussurrou:

"Eu também te amo, Potter. Mais do que pode imaginar."

Escutar seu sobrenome ser sussurrado por Snape fazia o rapaz gostar de ouvir o amante dizê-lo. Na verdade, era muito gostoso escutar 'Potter' sem a voz de Severus estar debochada ou repleta de escárnio, ou ainda, ter que ouvir 'Potter' seguido de 'menos dez pontos para Gryffindor'. Harry sorriu e beijou o queixo de Snape, depois o maxilar e a orelha. Ao mesmo tempo suas mãos percorriam o peito e abdômen de Severus como se o tivesse explorando pela primeira vez. Potter mordeu a orelha direita do ex-professor e depois contornou seu corpo, parando nas costas dele.

Snape sentiu-se contrair involuntariamente. A última pessoa que girou em volta do corpo dele foi Rodolphus. A recordação fez seu corpo esfriar literalmente.

Harry beijou as costas de Severus. Ao fazer isso, sentiu que o ex-professor estava gelado e suado. O garoto abraçou o amante por trás, tentando reconfortá-lo. Ele não queria fazer aquela pergunta, mas devia. Por isso questionou:

"Você quer parar por aqui?"

Severus colocou as mãos sob as do ex-aluno. Notar a tristeza nas palavras do namorado fez Snape sorriu.

"Parar? Mas eu ainda nem comecei..."

Potter abriu um largo sorriso. Foi por esse Severus que ele havia se apaixonado. Um amante voraz e energético. Ele ainda ria enquanto Snape o puxava, para que voltassem a ficar frente a frente. E riu ainda mais quando sentiu a boca do amante em seu mamilo sugando-o e mordendo-o, ao mesmo tempo a mão beliscava o outro de um jeito provocante. Após deixar ambos mamilos rijos, Snape distribuiu beijos pelo corpo do garoto.

A pele alva de Potter, a maciez, o cheiro do perfume impregnado no corpo de Harry... Tudo isso enlouquecia Severus.

Snape ergueu Potter do chão e depositou-o em cima da bancada. Depois empurrou-o para que se deitasse no tampo de mármore. Ele, então, separou as pernas do garoto de forma afoita e se posicionou entre elas.

Harry riu com a pressa do amante.

"Para quem não se sentia confortável, você parece um tanto desesperado, Severus."

Snape sorriu para Potter, um sorriso meio debochado, meio pervertido. Mas totalmente excitante. Depois o bruxo convocou um tubo de lubrificante. Colocou um pouco de gel na mão e em seguida espremeu o mesmo gel em cima da ereção do garoto. Severus começou a acariciar a entrada de Harry com os dedos lambuzados, sem não penetrá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo levava a própria mão de Potter até sua ereção lambuzada.

Harry começou a se masturbar. Ele fitou Severus, que continuava a provocá-lo, mas sem introduzir os dedos.

"Ah, Severus, vamos logo com isso", choramingou.

Snape deslizou dois dedos para dentro de Harry.

"Ahhh...", gemeu deleitado, ao mesmo tempo fechava os olhos.

O Comensal da Morte começou a fazer movimentos circulares dentro do rapaz, adorando o fato do amante ser tão estreito. Severus fitava o rosto do garoto, observando o prazer que proporcionava a ele.

"Por que você não volta a dizer aquelas bobagens pornográficas?"

Harry riu e abriu os olhos.

"Gostou de me ouvir dizendo aquilo?"

"Bastante."

"Talvez se você me inspirasse..."

Snape retirou rapidamente os dedos de dentro de Potter, depois desceu a calça e colocou sua ereção ereta para fora. Em seguida roçou seu membro nele.

"Isso te inspira?", perguntou sorrindo obscenamente.

"Muito."

"Então expresse isso..."

"Ah, Severus! Você me mata de prazer..."

O membro de Snape pulsou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Rapidamente, ele espalhou o gel por sua ereção. Ele estava indo penetrar o amante quando travou.

Potter observava o rosto de Snape. Viu que ele tinha ficado tenso e pálido, de novo.

"O que foi, Severus? Vai me deixar esperando _mais_?", provocou.

Snape olhou para o amante deitado na mesa. Entregue, maravilhoso, lindo. Como ele continuou parado, sentiu as pernas de Harry envolverem sua cintura. As ereções se roçarem e Severus relaxou. A excitação o consumiu. Observando intensamente os olhos verdes, Snape começou a penetrá-lo devagar.

Potter involuntariamente teve vontade de fechar os olhos, mas sabia que o amante gostava de vê-lo e principalmente sabia que Severus gostava que Harry ficasse olhando para ele. Por conta disso, ele ficou de olhos abertos, fitando os olhos negros enquanto sentia a dor e o prazer de ser invadido.

"Hum...", gemeu Potter quando Snape o preencheu totalmente.

"Estou te machucando?"

"Você nunca me machuca, Severus."

Snape sorriu enviesado. Depois, começou a se mover lentamente para fora de Harry, em seguida o penetrou na mesma velocidade, porém mais fundo.

Potter largou sua própria ereção. Não sentia mais necessidade de se tocar. Snape faria ele chegar ao ápice com seus movimentos.

Severus repetiu o movimento.

Harry sorriu e esticou os braços, tentando puxar o Slytherin para perto dele. Snape se inclinou, em direção ao corpo de Potter. Agora os rostos estavam bem próximos. Harry passou os braços pelo pescoço do amante, depois iniciou um beijo.

Snape continuou se movendo dentro de Harry. O beijo deles estava meio atrapalhado já que os dois arfavam. Depois de Potter morder os lábios de Severus, eles finalizaram o beijo.

"Você me enlouquece de prazer, Severus...", sussurrou, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos oleosos do amante.

O professor sorriu presunçoso e acelerou seus movimentos. Em uma dessas estocadas ele acertou um ponto especial dentro de Harry.

"AH! Severus..."

Snape voltou a acertar diversas vezes a próstata de Potter. Não demorou muito e o rapaz chegou ao orgasmo. Harry enfiou as unhas nas costas do amante e disse:

"Ah... Severus..."

O ex-professor não aguentou dar outra estocada, ao ouvir Potter, ele próprio também atingiu o ápice. Snape aproximou a boca do ouvido do garoto, então murmurou:

"É você que me mata de prazer, Harry."

O rapaz riu, ainda estava um pouco sem fôlego. Mas agora ele estava totalmente satisfeito.

Severus ficou alguns segundo com os lábios na orelha de Potter. Os corpos deles estavam colados por causa do suor e sêmen. Ele então saiu de dentro do garoto e tentou se afastar, mas braços de Harry ainda estavam sob suas costas, prendendo-o.

"Onde você vai?"

"Eu tenho que fazer uma poção, mas depois eu volto para você", disse sorrindo debochado.

"Voltar para mim", o rapaz resmungou enquanto soltava os braços, deixando o amante se afastar. "Você fala como se tivesse escolha."

Snape lançou alguns feitiços nele e em Harry para retirar o sêmen e o suor dos corpos dele. Depois ajeitou a cueca e a calça, se recompondo.

"E eu não tenho escolha?"

"É evidente que não. Agora você só existe para me servir."

Severus sorriu.

"Eu concordo com você."

Harry se sentou na bancada para conseguir ver o rosto do amante. Os olhos deles se encontraram durante alguns segundos. Surpreendentemente, Snape não estava com uma feição debochada, estava sério, solene.

O ex-professor então pegou o livro e abriu em uma página específica, depois com um aceno de varinha, reapareceu o caldeirão ao lado de onde Potter estava sentado. O rapaz saiu de cima da bancada, para deixar Severus trabalhar.

Harry pegou suas roupas jogadas pelo chão e as vestiu, depois se sentou na poltrona onde antes estava Snape.

Severus tinha acendido o fogo do caldeirão e convocada ingredientes do armário até a bancada. Ele adicionou alguns líquidos viscosos ao caldeirão, depois parou e olhou diretamente para Harry.

Ver Snape usando apenas uma calça negra, com o tórax e abdômen expostos, preparando a poção fazia Potter sorrir de escárnio.

"Sabe... Se você desse aulas vestido _desse jeito_ em Hogwarts talvez eu tivesse me interessado mais pela sua matéria."

"Não seja tolo, garoto. Você me detestava quando eu era seu professor."

"Eu detestava porque não confiava em você. E você também aparentava me detestar. Quantos pontos você tirou da minha casa?"

"Não tantos quanto você merecia. Você foi o aluno que mais infringiu regras naquele colégio."

"Está exagerando, Severus. Olhe! Aquilo está borbulhando!", disse apontando para o caldeirão.

Snape não se virou ao responder.

"Eu sei. Só irá parar de borbulhar quando eu adicionar o próximo ingrediente."

"E o que está esperando?"

"Preciso tirar o ingrediente de você."

"De mim? Tipo um fio de cabelo ou pedaço de unha?"

"Não exatamente. Preciso do seu sangue. Algumas gotas."

"Está falando sério?"

"Infelizmente estou. Eu gostaria de poder usar meu próprio sangue, mas a poção só funcionará se eu usar o sangue de alguém que está fortemente ligado a mim."

Harry se levantou do sofá e foi até perto do amante.

"Esse alguém então sou eu, Severus", disse e ofereceu uma mão para ele.

Snape beijou a testa dele

"Obrigado", falou e pegou uma adaga. Assim que tocou na arma branca sua mão começou a tremer. Ele não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Ele não conseguiria ferir Harry.

"Severus? Está tudo bem?"

Snape segurou mais firmemente a faca, depois pegou a mão de Potter. Gentilmente ele espetou o dedo indicador do rapaz. Do pequeno furinho começou a sair sangue. Ainda segurando a mão do garoto, Snape apertou o dedo dele em cima do caldeirão e deixou cair duas gotas lá. Depois soltou a mão de Harry.

Assim que o sangue caiu no caldeirão, o líquido parou de borbulhar. Severus adicionou mais alguns ingredientes. A poção agora estava verde. Snape tirou o caldeirão do fogo.

Potter tinha voltado a se sentar na poltrona, acompanhava os movimentos de Severus.

"Falta muito?"

"Está pronta. Só falta esfriar."

Harry franziu.

"Poções não costumam ser produzidas tão rapidamente."

"As poções _desse_ livro são diferentes."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um longo minuto. Severus observando o caldeirão e Harry olhando para ele.

"Então?", perguntou Potter.

Snape continuou parado.

"Severus, o que está esperando? Tome logo isso. Eu quero ver se vai funcionar."

O Comensal da Morte respirou fundo antes de voltar a se mexer. A verdade era que ele estava com medo. Essa poção era quase sua última esperança. Ele não saberia mais o que fazer se ela falhasse. Snape então pegou um copo e com uma concha encheu-o com a poção verde. Ele tocou no copo e sentiu que o líquido estava morno.

"Beba, Severus", mandou.

Snape bebeu toda a poção de uma só vez. O gosto era estranhamente familiar e gostoso. Era o gosto de Harry. Talvez Severus substituísse todas suas bebidas da casa por essa deliciosa poção. Ele estava quase rindo da ideia quando ouviu Potter gritar.

"AAAAAAAH!", berrou desesperado. A dor preenchia Harry. Uma estranha dor física e não física. A dor que Severus sentiu enquanto estava sendo cortado agora era sentida por Potter. O rapaz então teve flashes da cena. Rodolphus cortando-o, depois pedindo-o para implorar por sexo, ele se negando e por último ele viu o reflexo de Snape no espelho todo ensanguentado.

Severus correu até o amante, que tinha caído no chão. Severus estava abraçado a Harry. O corpo do ex-aluno estava trêmulo e suado.

"Harry? Por favor... O que está acontecendo?"

Potter fixou o olhar no rosto do amante e os flashes que passaram por sua cabeça foram sumindo, perdendo a força.

"Estou bem...", falou, mas se aninhou para mais perto do peito de Snape. Era tão bom ficar naqueles braços. Ele olhou mais atentamente para o peito de Severus e sorriu. "Ei, você também está bem. A poção funcionou."

Snape havia ficado tão perturbado com o berro do garoto que nem reparou nesse pequeno detalhe. Ele olhou para o próprio peito e suspirou aliviado. Era verdade. Ele estava bem.

"O que aconteceu com você? Você sentiu dor? Não foi a sua cicatriz, foi?"

Harry riu.

"Por que? Se Voldemort voltar você irá me deixar?", provocou.

"Nem se seu pai, criatura muito mais diabólica que o Lorde das Trevas, voltasse do _Além_ eu largaria você. Eu nunca vou largar você."

Potter sorriu e passou a mão pelo peito intacto do amante.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu com você no momento em que os cortes foram feitos. Assim que você tomou a poção eu vi e senti o que você viu e sentiu enquanto estava sendo torturado pelo Lestrange."

"Eu lamento por isso. No livro não dizia nada a respeito desse efeito adverso da poção."

"Tudo bem, já passou. E valeu muito a pena, pois agora você não tem mais desculpas para dar para evitar que eu te toque...", disse malicioso.

"É mesmo?", perguntou sorrindo de um jeito obsceno. "Quer dizer que você quer continuar a me tocar..."

"Ah, eu quero. Muito e muito."

Os bruxos voltaram a se acariciar e beijar, ficaram transando até de madrugada. Até que seus corpos exaustos de tanto sexo acabaram adormecendo.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Comentários da autora: **__Sim, eu sei. Eu demorei muito para publicar. Desculpa!_

_Outra coisa, acho que todo mundo que assistia LOST percebeu que eu me 'inspirei' da tatuagem do Jack para escrever a mensagem do livro de Albus para Snape. Um leve plágio, né? ; P_

_Enfim... Mais um ou dois capítulos e eu finalizo a fic. __= )_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (__**: D**__). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Severus estava deitado no assoalho do laboratório, desfrutando os últimos segundos do seu estado de semi-adormecimento. Sentia uma mão um tanto possessiva em seu peito, a mão de seu amante. Ele precisava acordar, pois sabia que já tinha amanhecido. Sentia os raios solares aquecendo seu rosto e corpo há algum tempo. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que o dia estava ensolarado e o Sol brilhava explendidamente, isso queria dizer que já tinha passado das sete. Fazia muito tempo que Snape não perdia a hora desse jeito, mas seu corpo estava cansado por causa da noite e madrugada agitada. Ele precisava acordar Harry, o garoto tinha que ir para a aula.

Potter também dormia no chão, relutando em acordar. Ele sentiu o chão esquentar, o que significava que já amanhecera, mas ele não queria despertar. Estava tão bom ficar descansando. Na verdade, seu corpo implorava por descanso, por conta do quanto trabalhou na madrugada.

"Harry... Você precisava levantar...", falou Snape, já de pé e recolhendo as roupas jogadas pelo assoalho.

O rapaz virou o corpo, se afastando daquela voz que na madrugada tinha-lhe sussurrado coisas gostosas e agora estava-o mandando parar de dormir.

"Já passou das sete, Potter. Se você não de levantar, vai se atrasar."

O garoto praguejou e despertou, abrindo os olhos. Severus estava parado em frente a ele, entregando-lhe os óculos. O garoto sorriu ao observar o amante despido.

"Você fica bonito assim. Sob a luz do Sol", brincou Harry, se sentando ao mesmo tempo que colocava os óculos.

Snape sorriu enviesado, depois puxou Potter do chão, erguendo o rapaz. Agarrou-lhe em um abraço firme e sussurrou contra a pele de seu pescoço.

"E você, Harry Potter, fica bonito sob qualquer luz."

Ignorando o arrepio que perpassava seu corpo, Harry apenas riu e mordeu o ombro nu do amante.

"Não me importo de faltar a aula hoje", disse com a voz mais que sugestiva.

Severus desgrudou-se de Potter.

"Mas eu sim. É melhor você ir tomar um banho rápido", mandou e seguiu para fora do cômodo.

O rapaz bocejou, parcialmente irritado com a atitude de Snape. O amante não admitia que Harry faltasse as aulas. Talvez seja uma mania de professor, refletiu Potter. Então depois de se espreguiçar, ele constatou que havia uma região de seu corpo que estava bem dolorida. Resignado, ele seguiu para o banheiro.

OoOoOoOoO

Depois de ter escovado os dentes e tomado banho, Potter foi para o quarto. Percebeu que Severus também havia tomado banho, pois seus cabelos negros estavam úmidos. Constatou também que o amante estava vestindo roupas formais bruxas. O que era estranho, pois Severus tinha o costume de usar roupas muggles quando estava em casa.

"Você vai sair?", indagou Harry.

"Vou", respondeu sem se virar para o outro.

"Vai para onde?"

Snape demorou alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Preciso ver uma pessoa."

"Quem?"

Severus consultou o relógio no pulso.

"É melhor você desaparatar logo. Já está atrasado."

Potter apertou os olhos, desconfiado.

"Não vai ver Skeeter, vai? Se você fizer algo contra ela, eu vou ficar muito chateado. Fui eu que pedi para..."

"Harry, você já me falou isso diversas vezes. Eu adoraria me vingar, mas já que você não quer, eu não farei nada de mal a ela."

O Gryffindor lançou um olhar descrente para o amante.

"Te dou a minha palavra", prometeu solene.

"Certo", falou. Mas o garoto estava curioso. Quem Severus precisava ver? Algum dos Malfoy? Devia ser, já que tinha toda essa historia insuportável de casamento de Draco. Deixando isso de lado, Harry se vestiu depressa.

Já totalmente vestido, ele se aproximou de Snape.

"Já vou."

"Compre alguma coisa para comer antes de ir para o Ministério. Seu corpo precisa de comida. Você se esforçou demais ontem", disse sorrindo debochado.

Com um sorriso idêntico ao Slytherin, Potter comentou:

"Então você precisa comer mais do que eu. Foi você quem se exercitou mais. Aliás, você me deixou doído", reclamou passando a mão pela bunda.

Severus riu com malícia e beijou rapidamente Potter nos lábios.

"Eu vou te deixar sem dor quando voltar. Mas até lá, cuidado ao se sentar", zombou.

Harry franziu para o amante.

"Irei cobrar sua promessa quando eu retornar. Esteja pronto para mim quando eu chegar", desafiou e logo depois desaparatou.

Snape esperou uns vinte minutos após a saída de Potter. Depois desse tempo, ele desaparatou também.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus estava furioso! Alguns minutos andando pelo Átrio do Ministério fez sua paciência acabar e agora ele estava louco de raiva. O que esses malditos tanto olhavam?, ele se pergunta colérico. Enquanto o ex-professor caminhava até os elevadores, todos os bruxos e bruxas que passavam por ali o observavam. Alguns até paravam para olhá-lo. E tinha os comentários, audíveis e detestáveis.

"Será que ele fez mesmo uma poção do amor modificada?"

"É provável. Ele não foi professor de Poções durante muitos anos?"

"Ele era Comensal da Morte! Talvez tenha lançado um horrível feitiço das trevas em Potter."

"Como Harry Potter pode estar se relacionando com _ele_? Potter pode ter quem quiser. Por que escolher justamente _ele_? Talvez ele realmente mantenha o garoto ligado a ele por meio de magia."

O último comentário, vindo de um bruxo que também aguardava o elevador, fez Severus perder o controle. Ele pegou a varinha e ia azarar o imbecil quando viu Longbottom correndo em sua direção. O Comensal guardou a varinha discretamente. Neville com certeza contaria para Potter se Snape enfeitiçasse alguém.

O elevador chegou e os bruxos entraram. Neville correu até o elevador e se posicionou perto de Snape, depois o cumprimentou sorridente:

"Olá professor!"

Os bruxos dentro do elevador pararam de cochichar e sussurrar e ficaram encarando os dois com curiosidade.

"Como está, Longbottom?", perguntou ignorando os demais. Na verdade, Severus estava espantado por Neville não tremer em sua presença. A guerra mudou Longbottom, refletiu. Transformou crianças em adultos.

"Ah, tudo maravilhoso! Mas o treinamento para aurores é realmente puxado. Você deve saber disso, já que Har...", ele parou de falar, constrangido.

"Já que Harry vive comigo?"

"Er... Sim. Desculpe, não quis ser indiscreto."

"Não é mais segredo para ninguém minha relação com Potter, graças a Skeeter."

Neville franziu a testa.

"Ela é realmente péssima. Não acredito em uma palavra do que ela escreve. Eu só sei sobre vocês porque Harry me contou."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, indiferente. O elevador parou no andar que Severus iria descer.

"Até breve, Longbottom!"

"Tchau!"

O Comensal da Morte saiu do elevador e seguiu até a sala do ministro da magia, onde tinha uma reunião marcada.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus estava na ante-sala, onde a recepcionista lhe informara que o ministro ainda não havia chegado. Ansioso, ele andou até a janela enfeitiçada e aguardou. Menos de cinco minutos depois a porta da ante-sala se abriu e entrou Harry.

"Por que não me disse que ia vir para cá? A pessoa que precisa ver é KingsleyShackelebolt?"

"O ministro é uma das pessoas que eu quero ver."

Snape olhava para a recepcionista, que não tirou os olhos dois. Parecia estar vendo uma novela e muito ansiosa para o próximo acontecimento. Ele lançou um olhar gélido para ela, mas ela fingiu não notar. Severus estava tão farto de todo mundo fitando-o que ele não notou seu amante se aproximar. Só reparou em Potter quando o rosto do garoto estava bem próximo do seu. Quase involuntariamente ele recuou.

Ver o Slytherin se afastar fez arder o sentimento de rejeição dentro de Harry. Ele ainda detestou sentir que em seus olhos nascerem lágrimas. Potter tratou de firmemente contê-las. Desviando o olhar de Snape, ele perguntou em voz bem baixa para somente o outro ouvir:

"Você continua tendo vergonha de mim, não é?"

Severus estava tão acostumado em ler as emoções do Gryffindor, que identificou com facilidade a dor e a tristeza do jovem amante. Ele sabia que ter se afastado deu a falsa impressão de que Snape estava-o rejeitando. Mas ele trataria de se redimir. O ex-professor esqueceu-se de que não estavam sozinhos e puxou o garoto para perto e em seguida beijou-lhe com carinho.

Harry não acreditava no que o amante estava fazendo. Severus, o impassível, o discreto, o insensível, estava demonstrando sentimentos em público? É o fim do mundo, pensou rindo. Mas tão rápido como começou o beijo, ele terminou. Potter ouviu a porta da ante-sala da recepção ser aberta, concomitantemente, Snape desgrudou dele. O Gryffindor virou a cabeça em direção a porta para ver quem era. Mas não era Kingsley. Era uma senhora de uns cinquenta anos, pele branca com cabelos e olhos negros. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho.

"Potter?", ela perguntou surpresa. Então consultou rapidamente o relógio e perguntou: "Você não devia estar na aula do professor Crafts?"

"Eu estava, mas Neville me disse que viu Severus e... Ah, desculpe-me. Não apresentei vocês. Severus, essa é a professora Hécate Claisen, minha professora e chefe da seção de aurores. Professora Claisen, esse é Severus Snape."

"Eu obviamente sei quem é Severus Snape", disse a mulher que tinha se aproximado dos dois. Ela ergueu a mão para cumprimentar o Slytherin.

Snape apertou os olhos e ignorou a mão da mulher. Ainda estava muito mau humorado com os olhares nada discretos que recebeu essa manhã e não gostou nada de ouvir a bruxa falando que 'obviamente conhecia ele'.

"Se a senhora estiver se referindo aquela publicação escrita por aquela repórter esquizofrênica..."

"Severus...", pediu Potter.

A mulher limitou-se a sorrir de forma paciente e abaixou a mão.

"Certamente não me refiro a isso, mas sim ao fato de você ter sido membro da Ordem da Fênix _e_ Comensal da Morte."

Severus continuava com uma feição de poucos amigos. Virou-se então para o rapaz.

"Por que você não volta para sua aula, Harry? Não quero ser o responsável pelo seu baixo rendimento", sugeriu com um sorriso de deboche obsceno.

"Baixo rendimento?", repetiu, mas sorria da provocação do amante.

"Posso assegurar-lhe que Potter não apresenta baixo rendimento. É um dos melhores alunos de sua turma. E, obviamente, é o melhor aluno de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Snape ainda sorria, mas agora tinha se virado para a bruxa. Prevendo que Severus não diria nada agradável a sua professora, Harry interveio,tentando distrair o amante.

"Você vai ficar muito tempo aqui? Quer me esperar para voltarmos juntos para casa?"

Ignorando Potter, Severus falou:

"Harry derrotou o Lord das Trevas, mas isso não significa que ele seja realmente bom em combater as Artes das Trevas. Fui professor dele nessa disciplina em Hogwarts e posso lhe assegurar que Potter não era um aluno excepcional. Muito pelo contrario, teve _grande_ dificuldade em realizar algo simples como um feitiço não verbal."

Potter não se importou com as duras palavras de Severus, já estava mais que acostumado com isso.

Claisen olhou de certo modo encantada para Snape, como se achasse fascinante o fato do Comensal da Morte mesmo se relacionando com Harry conseguisse criticá-lo de forma tão sincera.

"Eu afirmo que o seu ex-aluno melhorou muito, ele evoluiu bastante. Eu sou professora dele."

"Que disciplina a senhora leciona?"

"Poções Avançada I, II e III."

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Poções? E como é o desempenho de Harry na sua matéria?"

"Potter poderia se esforçar em minha matéria, mas nunca tirou uma nota abaixo da média."

"É mesmo?", perguntou como se realmente estivesse muito interessado nesse assunto. "Então eu não sabia como estimulá-lo nessa disciplina. Durante cinco anos, ele quase reprovou nessa matéria. Só não reprovou porque Albus interferiu e eu tive que acatar suas ordens..."

"Já chega, Severus! Está exagerando!", exclamou irritado.

"Não vou demorar muito aqui, nos encontramos em casa", disse como se quisesse despachar Harry. Depois beijou rapidamente o garoto nos lábios.

"Certo", falou e saiu da pequena recepção deixando os dois a sós. A última coisa que desejava era ouvir seus professores discutindo seu intelecto.

"Não tive intenção de ofendê-lo quando disse que sabia quem o senhor era. Sua fama como Comensal da Morte realmente é conhecida. Acredito que não existam muitas pessoas que tenham enganado Você-Sabe-Quem e sobreviveram."

Snape não retrucou nada.

"E você fez parte dos dois lados da guerra. Com certeza entende bem a mente de um bruxo das trevas."

Severus sorriu com muito desdém.

"Eu fui um bruxo das trevas, Clainsen."

"Isso é ótimo. É exatamente o que eu procuro. Eu quero um novo professor para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Avançada IV, V e VI. Acho que é mais produtivo contratar alguém que tenha tido experiência direta com as trevas."

"Está me oferecendo um emprego?", perguntou surpreso.

"Certamente estou, e adoraria que aceitasse. Mas caso não queria dar aulas para Potter eu posso entender."

Severus observou a feição da mulher longamente. Ela estava mesmo falando sério? Um emprego de professor? Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para aurores? A bruxa permaneceu encarando-o firmemente. Ela desejava uma resposta.

"Eu posso pensar antes de te dar uma resposta?"

"É claro. Entre em contato comigo quando decidir."

A porta da ante-sala se abriu pela terceira vez. Dessa vez era o ministro. Kingsley olhou para os dois bruxos. Sua feição ficou nervosa quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Snape.

"Bom dia!", cumprimentou com sua voz retumbante.

"Bom dia, ministro!", saudaram as duas bruxas.

"Estou te esperando há alguns minutos, Shacklebolt", falou o Comensal com azedume.

"Ah, Severus, eu pensei que você não viria. Pensei que mudaria de ideia."

"Receio que não, Shacklebolt."

Kingsley assentiu com a cabeça.

"Hécate, vou atender Severus primeiro, depois conversamos, está bem?"

"Claro, ministro."

"Vamos, Severus", chamou Kingsley e os dois entraram no escritório dele.

OoOoOoOoO

Shacklebolt e Snape se acomodaram em macias poltronas de couro marrom. O escritório tinha uma grande janela atrás da cadeira e escrivaninha. Haviam muitos quadros dispostos pelo cômodo. Muitos bruxos e bruxas importantes, incluindo Albus. Mas felizmente para o Comensal da Morte, Dumbledore não estava em seu quadro. Kingsley parecia ainda mais nervoso por estar a sós com Severus.

"Aceita um chá? Café? Posso pedir para Sue providenciar..."

"Você se lembra do conteúdo da minha carta?", cortou-o Snape.

"Sim, sim..."

"Então sabe que eu não vim até aqui para tomar café ou chá."

Kingsley olhou-o firmemente.

"Você realmente _precisa_ fazer isso?"

"Eu farei isso com ou sem sua ajuda, como deixei bem claro na carta que te encaminhei. O problema, é que sem a sua ajuda talvez hajam vítimas e eu seja preso. Harry Potter não gostará nada se eu for preso", falou Severus. O bruxo usou propositalmente o nome do amante, porque sabia que todo o mundo mágico se sentia grato e em dívida o garoto.

"Harry sabe do seu desejo?"

"É evidente que não. Prefiro que continue assim."

"Hum...", fez o ministro pensativo. Ele deu uma rápida olhadela para o quadro de Albus. Franziu a testa ao ver que ele não estava lá.

Severus estava ficando farto da demora e do silêncio.

"Isso é muito simples. É sim ou não?"

"Você irá matar alguém, Severus?"

"Não."

"Você está me dando a sua palavra que não irá matar ninguém?"

"Estou, Shacklebolt. Se eu matar, pode me mandar direto para uma cela da Azkaban."

"Você usará apenas Cruciatus?"

"Exato."

"Mas sem danos permanentes?"

Snape demorou alguns segundos antes de responder.

"É. Sem danos irreversíveis, ainda que eles mereçam por tudo que fizeram. Não somente a mim e Harry. O que aqueles miseráveis fizeram com os Longbottom merecia pena de morte."

"Severus, por favor! Não estamos aqui para discutir sobre a legislação vigente no mundo bruxo. Eu só providenciarei que isso aconteça, caso você me dê sua palavra. Vou perguntar de novo, você deixará danos permanentes em alguma de suas futuras vítimas?"

"Não."

Kingsley analisou-o longamente.

"É simples. Você confia em mim ou não?"

Shacklebolt se levantou.

"É evidente que confio em você. Caso não confiasse não permitiria o que você irá fazer. Vamos. Iremos até Azkaban usando Flu", falou e caminhou até a lareira.

OoOoOoOoO

_Vingança_. Doce e sublime vingança. Poucas coisas satisfaziam e regozijavam Snape como se vingar. Severus desejava ir atrás de Skeeter também, mas Potter defendia a bruxa. Dizia que ela não era culpada. Pois bem, Snape não levantaria a varinha contra ela, mas certamente iria saciar seu desejo cruel de outra forma mais tarde.

O Slytherin agora estava em frente a cela de Rodolphus Lestrange em Azkaban. Shacklebolt veio com ele até a prisão e autorizara o que Severus pretendia fazer, em parte graças ao fato dele ser o namorado de Harry Potter. O ministro, ao seu lado, tagarelava mais instruções.

"Severus, você não pode matá-lo, entendeu? O que estamos fazendo é ilegal, fere os direitos bruxos. Mas como conheço você e Harry, eu resolvi abrir uma exceção e deixar que tenha sua vingança. Mas quero que fique claro que não estou te dando um álibi para matar. Severus, você está me ouvindo?"

Snape olhou para Kingsley.

"Estou te ouvindo e entendendo perfeitamente. Eu não posso matar Rodolphus."

"Mas você vai?"

"É óbvio que não, Shackelebolt. Eu te disso isso no Ministério. Eu só vou fazê-lo gritar um pouco."

"Confio em você, Severus. Sei que é integro, mas é Slytherin..."

"E justamente por ser Slytherin, eu não sou estúpido, Shackelebolt. Se eu matar esse desgraçado, eu serei preso. E a vida desse infeliz não vale a minha liberdade."

"De quanto tempo vai precisar?"

"O mínimo possível. Agora, você pode abrir essa cela?"

"Abram", disse Kingsley ao guarda.

Antes de entrar, Snape observou bem o ministro.

"Vou querer visitar Rabastan e Dolohov também."

"Estou de acordo."

Severus sorriu enviesado e entrou na cela escura. A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar foi providenciar algumas luzes para o local escuro. Depois despiu a capa e a camisa que usava.

Rodolphus se assustou com a iluminação repentina. Então notou que não estava mais sozinho na cela. Seu sorriso se tornou alucinado e luxurioso ao ver _quem_ era seu visitante.

"Sabia que você não ia aguentar ficar muito tempo sem me ver, Severus. O moleque não é capaz de te satisfazer como eu, não é?"

Snape agora usava só a calça. Sua camisa e capa estavam jogadas aos seus pés, no chão.

"Tenho que concordar, Rodolphus. Harry jamais vai me satisfazer como você irá hoje."

Lestrange estava tão alucinado que fez pouco caso da varinha apontada para sua cabeça ou ainda para a ausência de cicatrizes no abdômen de Severus.

"Veio ficar de quatro para mim. Já tirou até a camisa, agora tire a calça e empine bem essa bunda para mim. Talvez se você implorar, eu seja bonzinho e não te rasgue todo por dentro."

Severus passou a mão languidamente pelo próprio tórax, chamando atenção ao fato da sua pele estar íntegra e sem marcas. Depois sorriu como se fosse Voldemort e ergueu a varinha para o outro Comensal da Morte, iniciando a seção de tortura.

"Crucio!"

Letrange primeiramente berrou descontrolado, depois passou a implorar, pedindo perdão. Os gritos agonizantes de Rodolphus perturbavam Snape. Era horrível torturar alguém por um longo tempo, ainda que a pessoa merecesse. Severus então se lembrava do que havia acontecido com ele, nas coisas que Lestrange fizera. Esses pensamentos o motivavam a continuar a tortura.

Então chegou um momento em que Rodolphus parou de berrar. Se passaram quantos minutos mesmo?, refletiu Snape. Ele não saberia dizer. Na realidade, o homem nem mais se movia, a não ser pelos tremores espasmódicos. Severus então parou o feitiço. Se aproximou de Lestrange e virou-o para olhar seu rosto. As pupilas de Rodolphus não se mexiam, estavam fixas. Ele poderia se passar por morto, se sua respiração não fizesse um barulho asmático a cada inspiração.

Snape saiu da cela, dividido entre o prazer e o remorso. Ao sair encontrou Shacklebolt preocupado.

"É melhor levá-lo para o hospital. Acho que ele está em coma."

Kingsley olhou feio para Severus, depois deu algumas ordens para os guardas e eles removeram Rodolphus da cela.

"Eu quero ver Rabastan Lestrange agora."

OoOoOoOoO

A porta da cela onde Severus estava torturando Rabastan foi aberta. Inesperadamente, na opinião de Snape. Ainda mantendo Lestrange sob a Cruciatus, ele falou para o visitante desconhecido:

"Eu ainda não terminei aqui. Volte daqui há uns minutos."

"Que droga é essa que você está fazendo?", perguntou aos berros uma voz furiosa e muito familiar.

Snape se virou em direção a porta e viu Potter no batente.

"Você está perdendo o juízo? Pois eu acho que sim. O que esse homem te fez, Severus? Ele não tocou em você!", gritou.

"Você ficou muito tempo inconsciente, Harry. Não sabe de tudo que aconteceu na casa."

"Então me conte. Mas primeiro, pare de enfeitiçar Rabastan!", mandou ainda com a voz alta.

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Você está agindo igual a eles! Como se fosse um maldito Comensal da Morte! É isso que você ainda é? Eu estou transando com um seguidor de Voldemort?", o rapaz berrava as perguntas.

Severus encerrou o feitiço. Não porque queria parar de torturar Rabastan, mas porque queria olhar diretamente para Potter quando voltasse a falar.

"Você conhecia meu passado, garoto. Sabia das minhas preferências. Mas acho que me enganei. Você não sabe nada da minha personalidade."

Harry rosnou e avançou em direção a Snape.

"Eu pensei que você não fosse igual a eles. Entendo perfeitamente que queira se vingar de Rodolphus, mas o que está fazendo com Rabastan? Ele não te fez nada! Ou está torturando ele 'por ele simplesmente existir'?", questionou com a voz trêmula da raiva.

Severus ficou um pouco impressionado como Potter parecia com Lily.

"Eles invadiram nossa casa, Harry. Ameaçaram te violentar e matar."

"Você tortura pessoas só porque te fazem ameaças?"

"Se lembra que eles tocaram em você?", perguntou, mas sua voz já soava derrotada, porém não arrependida.

"Então, _eu_ deveria querer torturá-los, não você. E você disse que não era meu protetor na primeira vez que transamos. Se lembra disso?"

"Eles poderiam ter te matado...", retrucou pelo simples costume de retrucar. A batalha já havia sido ganha por Harry Potter.

"Felizmente nós não morremos. Agora venha. Vamos sair desse lugar horrível."

Snape saiu da cela sem olhar para o prisioneiro que estava deitado no chão gemendo de dor. Potter o seguiu.

O ministro parecia muitíssimo aliviado ao ver Severus abandonar a cela. O Slytherin olhou para ele como quem observa um traidor. Foi um golpe muito baixo chamar Harry.

"Vocês levaram Rodolphus para o hospital?"

"Ele está em coma, Severus", respondeu Potter. "Por isso Kingsleyme chamou."

"Eu tinha autorização do ministro para me diver..."

"Juro que se você falar divertir eu vou te esmurrar."

"Vamos para a casa", desconversou. De fato, agora ele não sentia muito prazer. A vingança é sentimento dúbio. O prazer dura apenas o tempo que se perde planejando, depois quando coloca-se o plano em ação, fica uma sensação estranha. Quase um vazio, um amargo. Mas... Snape estava satisfeito.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus e Harry estavam na sala. Snape estava sentado em frente a lareira segurando um xícara de café fumegante, enquanto Potter lia um grosso livro. Correção, o rapaz fingia que lia. Sua concentração estava toda no amante. Desde que voltaram da prisão, eles não trocaram muitas palavras. O Comensal estava mais calado do que de costume.

Harry queria iniciar uma conversa mas não sabia como. Ele tinha ciência que tinha exagerado enquanto estavam Azkaban. Ele havia berrado com Snape, chamado-o de maldito Comensal da Morte. É claro que em parte Severus também tinha culpa. Que ideia a ele! Será que ele acha que é uma espécie de justiceiro agora? Ele tinha que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos?, Potter se perguntava irritado.

O Slytherin evitou falar enquanto voltavam para a casa. Ele julgava que Harry estivesse horrorizado por tê-lo visto torturando uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que merecia, acrescentou mentalmente. Mas era tortura! E tortura era sinônimo de Comensal da Morte e arte das trevas. Snape sabia que devia falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Ele não saberia _como_ se justificar. Ou se precisava fazer isso.

"Eu não devia ter ido até Azkaban", a voz de Harry tirou Severus de seus devaneios. "É como você disse. Eu sabia como você era. Eu sei que é da sua natureza ser vingativo. E eu não quero que mude. Eu aceitei me relacionar com um homem vingativo. Lamento ter ido até lá para impedi-lo."

Snape olhou firmemente para Potter.

"Não, Harry. Foi... Bom você ter ido lá. Eu acabei me descontrolando. Você foi como a minha consciência. Sou grato por ter me impedido. Rabastan não me fez nada. Eu apenas quis me vingar pelo prazer de se vingar."

"Mas você não é como eles. Você não é mais um Comensal da Morte... Ou é?"

Severus demorou alguns segundo para responder.

"Essa resposta irá ameaçar o futuro do nosso relacionamento?"

"Provavelmente não, já que eu estou..."

"Está o quê?"

"Você sabe, Severus. Estou inexplicavelmente apaixonado por você."

Snape sorriu. Aquelas palavras aqueciam seu coração. Ele então se levantou, depositou a xícara em cima da mesinha de centro e caminhou até Harry.

"Você aprendeu Legilimência, não?"

"Eu não vou entrar na sua mente, Severus. Não quero invadir sua privacidade desse jeito. Isso seria muita falta de respeito. Apenas me diga. Você gostava de ser Comensal da Morte? Sentia prazer em torturar e matar?"

O ex-professor riu.

"Torturar e matar?", ele pausou, pois sentia vontade de rir de novo. Como Potter não estava achando graça nenhuma, ele voltou a falar mais sério. "Nos períodos em que o Lord das Trevas esteve no poder, na maior parte do tempo eu fui seu espião. _Apenas _espião. Ele nunca me mandou matar ou torturar. Eu não era esse tipo de Comensal da Morte sanguinário. Eu só matei uma pessoa, Harry, e só o fiz porque estava em dívida com ele. Mas já as mortes que causei indiretamente. Estou ciente de ao menos duas", terminou sério. Com o rosto carregado de remorso.

"Então você só espionava Dumbledore para ele?"

"Exato. Sem mortes ou torturas."

"O que você sentiu ao torturar os Lestrange hoje?"

"Pensei que seria mais prazeroso", respondeu sincero. "Me sinto satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo... Um pouco miserável e covarde. Levantei minha varinha para alguém desarmado. Isso é meio repugnante."

Harry sorriu e puxou Severus pela blusa, fazendo senta-se em cima dele.

"Eu sabia que você não era igual a eles. Eu sabia!"

"Como você podia saber?", perguntou enquanto beijava a orelha de Potter.

"Eu vejo sua alma, Severus. Vejo maldade, rancor, vingança e um pouco de sadismo."

"E o que mais Harry Potter vê?"

Potter sorriu de forma extremamente arrogante.

"Eu vejo perfeitamente bem que sua alma me pertence."

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Você discorda?", desafiou Harry.

"Não. Eu concordo perfeitamente com você. Sempre."

"Você só diz isso só porque quer transar comigo."

"É verdade. Eu quero transar com você, mas há outra coisa..."

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo..."

Ambos sorriam. As carícias logo começaram e foram ficando mais intensas. Rapidamente, as roupas estavam ao chão e eles iniciaram mais uma noite de atividades prazerosas.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora:**__ Caso ainda exista um ser vivo disposto a ler essa fic, eu agradeço a paciência e aguardo o review. E vou achar normal receber um review com ofensas a mim e a minha família por conta da demora._

_Por outro lado, caso eu não receba nenhum, vou entender perfeitamente que desistiram da fic.  
_

_Um último recado, aos que se aventurarem a continuar lendo. Lemon de verdade no próximo capítulo. E não pretendo alongar mais essa fic. O próximo capítulo é o final. A não ser que eu tenha alguma ideia para escrever mais ( x D). Mas a principio, eu estou meia fraca de idéias, por isso a demora._

_Enfim... Obrigada por lerem! x )_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (__**: D**__). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo VIII**

Diferente da noite anterior, nessa noite Severus e Harry optaram por não dormir no chão. Eles transfiguraram o sofá da sala em uma cama grande e macia. Mas a cama bem poderia ser pequena, pois os dois faziam questão de ficar bem próximos, em parte por causa do frio. Mesmo com a lareira acessa, a casa estava gelada, em especial a sala de estar.

Eles estavam nus e deitados de lado frente a frente, cobertos por um grosso edredom. Potter estava sem óculos, olhando diretamente para os olhos negros de Snape. Ele sorria de satisfação e prazer pela transa que acontecera.

Severus também encarava o amante, parecendo hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes de Harry. Mas diferente do outro, o sorriso dele era mais contido. Snape parecia pensativo, refletindo sobre a melhor maneira de iniciar um diálogo sobre um assunto, que ele considerava ser, delicado. Após suspirar, ele resolveu começar a falar.

"Há algo que não te contei. Sobre sua professora."

Harry já previa algo do tipo. Severus não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, devia ter sido desagradável e irônico com a mulher. Por isso, olhou para o amante com um olhar acusatório, do tipo 'o que foi que você fez?'. Mas não disse nada, esperou Snape prosseguir.

"Ela me ofereceu um emprego."

Primeiro a surpresa perpassou pelo rosto de Potter, depois ele sorriu.

"Emprego?"

"Ela disse que estava em busca de um novo professor..."

Harry não se conteve e interrompeu Snape, havia um sorriso muito debochado em seu rosto.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai voltar a ser meu professor? Devo logo ir te avisando que no Ministério você não poderá tirar pontos de Gryffindor e me dar detenções, o que talvez torne o seu trabalho menos prazeroso."

"Eu ainda não aceitei o emprego", retrucou, sério.

"Por que não?"

"Quero sua opinião sobre o assunto. Você ficaria incomodado se eu fosse seu professor?"

"Depende... De qual matéria estamos falando?", perguntou Potter, se lembrando do quinto ano em Hogwarts, nas aulas de Poções. Severus frequentemente quebrava as amostras de suas poções ou esvaziava seu caldeirão por ele ter cometido um pequeno erro. Por outro lado, as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram relativamente melhores. Na época, Harry o detestava e não daria o braço a torcer, pois apesar de Snape não ter muita didática, ele era bom professor em DCAT porque conhecia muito do assunto. Hermione até dizia que Severus parecia o rapaz quando o professor falava sobre as artes das trevas.

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas", respondeu com visível satisfação.

Harry sorriu aliviado e igualmente satisfeito.

"Severus, se voltar a lecionar te trás prazer, então eu também fico feliz. Você sempre gostou mais dessa disciplina."

"Eu não estou te perguntando sobre o _meu_ prazer. Estou falando sobre você. O que você pensa, o que sente. Não será estranho ser amante de um de seus professores?"

O Gryffindor ficou alguns segundos pensando antes de responder.

"Nada estranho. Vou ficar feliz por te ver voltar a trabalhar. E depois, eu já estou terminando meu treinamento. Mas agora que você mencionou... Será que eu vou ganhar umas notas a mais pelos trabalhos extras que eu faço em casa?", indagou com malícia. Ao mesmo encurtava ainda mais a distância entre eles, parando com rosto a poucos centímetros do nariz do amante.

Severus abriu um sorriso sádico, depois beijou o nariz de Harry. Quando falou, sussurrou as palavras na orelha esquerda do rapaz:

"Ao contrário, Potter. Eu terei que ser mais rígido com você para que os demais alunos não pensem que estou te favorecendo porque dormimos juntos."

Harry abaixou a cabeça e beijou o peito de Severus.

"Você favorecia seus alunos Slytherins. Você favorecia o Malfoy!", falou, forçando sua voz a sair com tom acusatório.

"Dessa vez não darei aulas em Hogwarts. Os aurores não divididos por casas. Eu serei obrigado a ser imparcial."

Potter mordiscou um mamilo de Snape.

"Você resolve ser imparcial agora, quando eu poderia ser beneficiado? Isso não é nada justo, professor!", protestou.

Snape fez uma careta ao ouvir a última palavra. Depois, se virou na cama, se afastando, como se tivesse perdido o clímax.

"Professor _não_, Harry. Por Merlin! Não me chame assim em nossa casa. Muito menos quando estamos na cama."

Potter também se virou na cama, voltando a ficar bem próximo do amante.

"Certo, não chamo mais", disse. Depois enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Snape e ronronou: "Severus..."

Snape sorriu enviesado e puxou o rosto de Potter, em seguida beijou-o na boca.

Harry aproveitou e deitou em cima do peito de Severus, sem deixar de beijá-lo.

Snape passou os braços pelas costas de Potter, acariciando-o. Jamais pensou que o rapaz fosse aceitar tão rapidamente seu novo emprego. Talvez eles devessem conversar mais na cama, assim era mais fácil manipular Harry.

_Manipular?_, Severus não gostou muito dessa palavra. Ele precisava confirmar que Potter realmente estava de acordo com seu futuro emprego. O Comensal da Morte finalizou o beijo e olhou seriamente para o rosto do rapaz.

"Você então aceita meu novo emprego?", indagou Snape.

"É claro, Severus. Eu desejo te ver feliz. Você tem vontade de voltar a ser professor?"

"Sempre quis ser professor de Artes das Trevas, e é ótimo não ter que ensinar crianças debilóides e desinteressadas."

"Artes das Trevas?", questionou Harry, sorrindo.

"Eu quis dizer Defesa, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Potter passou a mão pelo braço esquerdo de Snape, onde antes havia a Marca Negra. Severus observava o rapaz.

"Arrependido por estar se relacionando com um Comensal da Morte?", perguntou, mesmo tendo medo da resposta.

"Muito pelo contrário. **Cada dia fico mais apaixonado por você**", ele disse a última frase na língua das cobras.

"Voltou a silvar para mim?"

"Depois eu traduzo para você, mas primeiro me esquente..."

Snape sorriu e voltou a envolver Harry com os braços, em seguida beijou-o.

OoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias depois, Severus terminava de arrumar o smoking cinza escuro, quase preto, em frente ao espelho no quarto. Na cama e parecendo bastante desinteressado, Harry de pijamas observava o amante ajeitar a lapela do paletó do smoking.

Snape olhava Potter pelo reflexo do espelho. O rapaz estava deitado e parecia nada disposto a acompanhá-lo até o casamento de Draco. O Slytherin resolveu, então, provocá-lo.

"É melhor você começar a se vestir."

Harry colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, uma atitude relaxada e indisposta.

"Eu não sou bem vindo lá, Severus. Você sabe disso."

"Draco mandou um convite para você", ponderou.

"Só depois que nossa relação foi revelada."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, como se concordasse com Harry.

"Se não quer ir, não vá", disse Severus e, tratou para que sua voz ficasse apenas levemente debochada enquanto dizia as palavras seguintes. "Sinceramente, fico até feliz com isso. Significa que você superou o irracional ciúme que sentia dos Malfoy."

Uma imagem veio imediatamente a cabeça de Potter. Severus, uma delícia dentro daquele smoking cinzento, entre Draco e Lucius. Os três rindo e bebendo. O pensamento foi suficiente para que ele se levantasse da cama em um pulo.

Snape observava a reação do Gryffindor, um leve sorriso de escárnio brotou em seus lábios finos.

"O que aconteceu? Mudou de idéia?"

"Eu vou com você. Estou pronto em dez minutos", disse mal humorado.

Severus sorriu vitorioso enquanto assistia Harry correr até o armário e começar a buscar uma roupa adequada para a situação.

OoOoOoOoO

Potter vestiu um terno preto risca de giz com colete preto também risca de giz, camisa branca e uma antiga gravata vermelha e dourada.

O olhar de Snape se deteve alguns segundos na gravata do amante. Tirando esse pequeno detalhe, Harry estava lindíssimo. O garoto ficava muito bem de preto.

"Acha conveniente usar uma gravata com _essas cores_? Você se lembra onde está indo?"

"É só uma gravata, Severus."

"Você está indo para um lugar que vai estar repleto de Slytherins."

"Vou ficar seguro. Estou levando a minha varinha", brincou.

"Potter..."

"Vai tirar pontos de Gryffindor, professor Snape?"

"Eu deveria, mas você está bonito demais."

Harry riu.

"Vamos, é melhor aparatarmos logo. Se você chegar atrasado, Malfoy irá me culpar."

Snape segurou a mão de Potter e juntos aparataram na Mansão Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoO

A cerimônia de casamento havia acabado, foi bonita e tradicional. Draco e Astoria estavam casados. Os noivos estavam bastante bonitos. Draco assim como Severus, também usava um smoking cinza escuro. A noiva vestia um vestido prateado tomara que caia e um longo véu prata. Estava de cabelos soltos e seus cachos castanhos e volumosos desciam até os ombros. Harry tinha a vaga impressão de que conhecia Astoria de algum lugar. Snape lhe confirmou suas suspeitas, ao falar que a garota fora aluna dele e que ela, Potter e Draco haviam estudado juntos em Hogwarts.

Agora os convidados estavam na recepção, no belo e decorado jardim da mansão Malfoy. Já era noite e o céu era um breu sem fim, e como a lua era nova, não fornecia iluminação alguma. Mas todo o jardim estava iluminado por incontáveis esferas de vidro. As esferas foram enfeitiças e parecia haver dentro delas pequenas estrelas que forneciam luz e certo calor. Havia também várias mesinhas que acomodavam quatro pessoas, todas com toalhas prateadas com detalhes florais bordados em verde escuro. Os muitos garçons não deixavam faltar comida ou bebida para os convidados. Muitos casais rodopiam alegremente na pista de dança.

Potter e Snape estavam sentados em uma mesa sozinhos, já que Harry preferiu não se sentar a uma mesa contendo toda a família Malfoy.

"Ainda não se acostumou com a fama, celebridade?", alfinetou Potter. Ele estava observando como Severus fazia questão de encarar feio qualquer um que passasse muito tempo olhando-os.

Snape lançou um olhar carrancudo para o amante.

"Já faz algum tempo que saiu a reportagem. Eu não entendo por que continuam me encarando."

"Você é o namorado de Harry Potter, por isso, _sempre_ irão te encarar, fazer comentários, apontar, tirar fotos. É melhor ir se acostumando."

Severus resmungou algo inteligível.

Potter fitou a mesa dos Malfoy. Queria provocar um pouco Draco pela aparência de sua esposa. Harry achou Astoria Greengrass, ou melhor, Astoria Malfoy muito parecida com certa Gryffindor que também estudou com eles. Mas, para tristeza de Harry, ele encontrou apenas Lucius na mesa. Potter notou que o loiro observava-o. Uma ideia exibicionista lhe surgiu.

"Ei, Severus, não quer dar um _motivo_ para eles ficarem te olhando?"

"O quê?", perguntou e se virou em direção ao rapaz. Assim que se virou, seus lábios foram capturados pelos de Potter. Eles ficaram se beijando menos de dois segundo, pois ambos interromperam o beijo ao ouvir o barulho de cristal caindo no chão.

Draco acabou deixando a taça de champagne escorregar de sua mão. Ele observou, atônito, seu ex-professor e Potter se beijando. Uma coisa era saber que eles tinham um caso, outra, muito pior era _ver_. Não parecia real.

Snape ficou levemente ruborizado, pois o beijo havia atraído ainda mais atenção para eles, apesar de algumas pessoas estarem olhando Draco. Mas pouco se importou com a plateia. Recordava-se da última vez que Harry o beijou em público, lembrou-se como o rapaz havia reagido. Potter pensou que Severus tivesse vergonha dele. Ora, Harry irá tirar isso da cabeça agora!, pensou Snape. O homem segurou o rosto de Potter e tornou a beijá-lo, dessa vez mais intensa e profundamente.

Harry não acreditava. Severus realmente estava demonstrando seu amor publicamente? Com os Malfoy e um bando de Slytherins presentes? Ah, eu amo demais esse Comensal da Morte!, pensou alegre. Snape só soltou seu rosto após um longo e gostoso beijo. Antes de se afastar, Severus ainda murmurou para ele:

"Agora você não precisa ter dúvida alguma. Eu exponho em _qualquer lugar_ que amo você."

Potter sorriu satisfeito e beijou o nariz de Snape.

"Eu também te amo, Severus."

Snape se afastou, voltando a sentar-se ereto na cadeira. Parecia estar com uma expressão muito convencida enquanto retornava a encarar os bruxos e bruxas que observavam os dois.

Harry olhou em volta, procurando por Draco. Antes de ser beijado por Severus ele viu o loiro deixar cair uma taça. Malfoy era mais um dos bruxos que olhavam para eles. O sorriso de Potter ficou malicioso ao constatar que estivera sendo observado por ele. Draco estava levemente vermelho e com a boca aberta de surpresa. Quando os olhares deles se encontraram, Malfoy tentou, sem êxito, parecer indiferente. Ainda sorrindo, Harry acenou com a mão para que o loiro se aproximasse.

Num primeiro momento, Draco pensou em ignorar Potter. Mas iria parecer que ele estava fugindo daquele maldito cabeça rachada, como se tivesse medo dele. Por isso, Malfoy ajeitou o lenço no bolso de seu smoking e caminhou até a mesa onde estavam Harry e Severus.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Malfoy? Está com o rosto um pouco vermelho!", provocou Potter ao ver o colega de pé próximo da mesa.

O olhar de Draco se deteve alguns segundos na gravata de Harry depois, ele fez uma careta como se a visão daquilo não lhe agradasse e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima de Snape. Olhando para o bruxo mais velho, comentou com a voz arrastada e debochada:

"Lamento muito que tenha que aguentar essa pessoaem sua vida. Tenho certeza que você merece alguém melhor, Severus. Depois de ter que suportar Potter seis anos em Hogwarts, agora tem que conviver com ele novamente... Deve ser tão desagradável."

"Draco, não seja infantil."

Harry fechou as mãos em punho, não ia perder a chance de retrucar.

"Eu ainda não tive chance de parabenizá-lo pelo seu casamento. Gostei bastante da sua esposa, Malfoy. Mas ela me é estranhamente familiar. O jeito que ela arrumou os cabelos... Esse tom castanho escuro e volumoso. Onde será que eu já vi isso?", provocou.

A essa altura, Snape ficava irritado com a atitude dos dois. Draco e Harry se comportavam como crianças de onze anos trocando provocações.

"Harry, por favor, pare...", pediu.

Draco rosnou, fechando a cara. O que o Cicatriz estava insinuando?, pensou. Odiou-se imensamente por ter vindo até a mesa de Potter. Devia ter ignorado o salvador _gay_ do mundo mágico.

"Diga-me, Malfoy, ela também é nascida muggle, igual a Hermione?", continuou provocando Harry.

Draco queria retribuir a provocação, gostaria de dizer algo maldoso sobre Potter ser gay, ou ainda estar se relacionando com o ex-professor. Mas tudo que dissesse poderia ofender Severus também, por isso ele se limitou a falar:

"É incrível como as pessoas mudam, não é Potter? Se antes você detestava Slytherins... Bem, agora você...", o loiro deixou a frase no ar, mas sorria de forma obscenamente maldosa.

"Já chega, garotos!", interveio Snape.

"O que você quer dizer, Malfoy?"

"Nada demais, algo que todo o mundo mágico _sabe_", disse Draco, ainda sorrindo. Ele parecia bastante satisfeito por ter atingido Potter.

Severus entendeu que os garotos queriam trocar ofensas a sós, por isso se levantou.

"Se vão continuar agindo feito crianças, eu vou me retirar. Mas... Se levantarem a varinha um para o outro, eu vou interferir. E garanto que não será nada agradável para nenhum dos dois. E sim, Draco, mesmo sendo seu casamento", acrescentou ao ver o olhar horrorizado de Malfoy perante a ameaça implícita de Snape.

Assim que Severus se afastou, Harry voltou a falar.

"Ilumine-me com seus vastos conhecimentos a respeito da minha vida. O que exatamente todo mundo sabe?"

"Todos sabem que Severus está te comendo", disse com maldade, como se fosse uma ofensa.

O Gryffindor sorriu relaxado.

"Geralmente é isso que ocorre com duas pessoas que estão em um relacionamento amoroso. Elas transam. Seu pai ainda não te explicou isso? O que você vai fazer na lua-de-mel?", indagou debochado.

"É. Geralmente é assim com um homem e uma mulher. Apenas o homem é ativo, mas quando são dois homens, ocorre um revezamento. Mas não é esse o seu caso, Potter. Severus com certeza não deixa você ficar _por cima_. O que te faz ser a mulherzinha dele."

Harry pareceu ficar abalado por apenas três segundos, depois se recompôs e riu com desdém.

"É verdade, Malfoy. Severus me fode como ninguém, e eu adoro."

Draco ficou escarlate de vergonha com a declaração. Não esperava por uma confissão tão obscena.

Potter riu com o rubor que causou no colega e se levantou da cadeira. Já não sentia mais vontade de provocar o loiro. Olhou em volta para encontrar Severus. Infelizmente, localizou Snape já próximo de Lucius. Estava se afastando de Draco e indo até o amante quando alguns desconhecidos vieram falar com ele, cumprimentá-lo por seus feitos. Enquanto tentava rapidamente se livrar dos desconhecidos, Harry não conseguia esconder seu desconforto. As palavras do colega haviam o afetado mais que do Draco pudesse imaginar. Pois havia um bom tempo em que apenas ele ficava _por baixo_.

OoOoOoOoO

"Não se sente inseguro com relação a ele?", perguntou Lucius a Severus indicando Harry o queixo. O garoto não falava mais com Draco, agora estava repleto de outros jovens homens.

Snape olhou para Potter, que parecia estar pouco a vontade conversando com os desconhecidos.

"Insegurança nenhuma."

Malfoy pareceu não se convencer com as palavras do amigo.

"Severus... Convenha comigo. Potter tem metade da sua idade, é famoso, rico, grande herói do mundo bruxo. O garoto provavelmente é mais amado que Dumbledore. Ele praticamente poderia ter quem quisesse, mas..."

"Mas ele me escolheu. Entende isso, Lucius? _Ele_ me escolheu."

"Ainda assim. Ele deve ser bastante assediado por homens e mulheres. Isso não te preocupa?"

"Lucius, por favor, eu não quero me gabar de meu desempenho sexual para você", brincou.

Malfoy sorriu com desdém.

"Eu _conheço_ seu desempenho sexual, velho amigo. Mas voltando a Potter... Se eu fosse você, sentiria insegurança."

"Repito. Não há razão para ter insegurança, pois foi ele que me escolheu."

"Não sente insegurança nem com relação os Weasley? Você sabe que ele é bem próximo daquela família, inclusive namorou a menina do Arthur."

"Eu sei perfeitamente bem disso, Lucius. Pois fui professor de todos os filhos de Arthur, inclusive Ginerva Weasley."

"E você também deve saber que ele passou várias férias na... Na _casa_ dos Weasley."

"Aonde você quer chegar, Lucius?", perguntou Snape, claramente perdendo a paciência.

"Acredita mesmo que ele teve um caso _só_ com a menina? Se ele é realmente bissexual, talvez tenha iniciado sua vida sexual com algum dos Weasley. Aquela relação que ele tinha com o caçula Weasley não era normal. Draco me disse que eles viviam juntos em Hogwarts."

Severus sorriu despreocupado, pois fora ele que iniciou a vida sexual de Potter.

"Não tenho insegurança nenhuma com relação a esse assunto também. Harry poderia ter escolhido ficar com Ginerva ou até com Ronald Weasley, mas não fez nada disso. Ele escolheu a mim. Eu sou _O Eleito_."

"Você é O Eleito?", perguntou Potter, se aproximando dos dois bruxos. Harry passou um braço pela cintura do amante, abraçando-o.

Snape beijou a testa do Gryffindor.

"Eu sou o _seu_ Eleito, pois você me escolheu."

"Eu escolhi? Pensei que estivesse sob o efeito de uma mirabolante poção de amor feita por um Comensal da Morte", zombou.

Malfoy sorriu debochado.

"Eu não duvidaria. Severus seria bem capaz de fazer isso."

Snape segurou o queixo de Harry.

"Como se eu precisasse de uma poção para fazer você me desejar."

"Não precisa", falou e beijou rapidamente o namorado. Depois se virou para o loiro e perguntou: "Onde tem um banheiro?"

O loiro primeiro ficou surpreso com a pergunta, depois abriu um sorriso de malícia.

"Dentro da mansão, Potter. Severus é perfeitamente capaz de te indicar onde você poderá encontrar um."

OoOoOoOoO

"O banheiro fica no final do corredor", explicou Snape. Os dois já estavam dentro da Mansão dos Malfoy, em um corredor bem iluminado e com paredes com papel de parede dourado.

"Como você sabe?", questionou e sua voz tinha traços de ciúmes.

"O Lord das Trevas usou a casa de Lucius para suas reuniões durante um tempo."

O rapaz lançou um olhar descrente para o amante, como se ele tivesse contando uma mentira. O que fez Snape sorrir enviesado.

"Mas eu já frequentava esse lugar antes das reuniões. Você sabe que conheço Lucius há muito tempo. Mesmo antes de você nascer, eu já era amigo dele."

Potter não comentou, parecia estar chateado com sua pouca idade.

Snape observava o amante, viu sua feição ficar triste. Ele, então, olhou para os lados e constatou que os dois estavam sozinhos no corredor. Depois, empurrou Harry em direção a parede.

"Não tem razão para você sentir ciúmes de nada, garoto. Você é a única pessoa que me importa nesse mundo. Ou melhor, o meu mundo é você."

Harry olhava para Severus enquanto ele falava. Havia tanta veracidade nas palavras do outro bruxo que Potter realmente sentia que era o mundo de Snape.

Severus colocou as mãos na parede, entre a cabeça de Potter, encurralando-o entre a parede e seu corpo. Depois, aproximou o rosto lentamente dos lábios de Harry.

Mas Potter era muito afoito. Ele não esperou Snape vencer a distância entre eles, o próprio Harry foi até o encontro da boca de Severus. O rapaz envolveu Snape com seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço bem apertado. Ao mesmo tempo beijava Severus de um jeito diferente, quase agressivo.

Snape estava surpreso pela atitude de Harry. Os braços possessivos e o beijo dominador não combinavam com Potter. Talvez ele só esteja irritado por estar aqui, pensou Severus. O bruxo continuou beijando Harry, ao mesmo tempo colocou as mãos da cabeça de Potter, acariciando sua nuca e cabelos.

Harry estava contente. Parecia que ele estava no comando da situação. Se eles continuassem assim, hoje ele não seria o passivo. Potter ouviu alguns passos ao longe. Ao que parece, Severus também ouviu, pois encerrou o beijo, mas não se afastou.

Snape olhou firmemente para Harry.

"Podemos ir para a casa ou continuar aqui, o que prefere?"

"É óbvio que quero continuar aqui. Acha que vou perder a chance de transar na casa dos Malfoy?"

Severus sorriu com a resposta, ele já esperava por isso.

"Então melhor sairmos do corredor", falou e conduziu Potter até a porta no final do corredor.

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Snape puxou Harry até ele, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do rapaz. O Comensal da Morte fechou a porta com o pé, sem soltar o garoto. Depois, ainda com os braços enlaçados em Potter, conduziu-o até a pia de mármore dourado. Em seguida, depositou Harry em cima da pia. Snape levou a boca até a gravata do rapaz e desfez o nó com os dentes. Com habilidade e rapidez extrema, Severus tirou o paletó do amante. Agora ele desabotoava rapidamente a camisa do garoto.

_Droga!,_ pensou Potter dividido entre o prazer e a frustração. Severus está fazendo de novo! Ele está me envolvendo, dominando... _Assim_ eu não conseguirei ser firme. Se ele continuar agindo desse jeito, eu vou acabar por baixo, de novo.

Após despir completamente o rapaz da cintura para cima, Snape voltou a beijá-lo na boca. Harry correspondeu ao beijo com entusiasmo. Era difícil não se excitar com Severus beijando-o daquele jeito. Ele então se lembrou de Malfoy, e o que ele dissera. _Mulherzinha_. Com certo esforço, Potter tentou ignorar momentaneamente o beijo apaixonado que recebia. Ele precisava pensar em como poderia reverter a situação. Harry entreabriu os olhos e viu algo interessante. Um lampejo dourado no fundo do banheiro. Abriu então inteiramente os olhos e observou assombrado uma banheira dourada do tamanho de uma pequena piscina. Ele interrompeu o beijou, mas Snape ainda mantinha os lábios em seu corpo, mordiscando sua orelha.

"Aquilo é realmente feito de ouro?", indagou Harry. O rapaz observava melhor o cômodo onde estava. Era bem iluminado e com teto alto. Toda porcelana era dourada, como a banheira. As torneiras e até a maçaneta da porta também eram douradas. O assoalho era de mármore dourado e as paredes eram forradas com o mesmo mármore. Era um lindo banheiro, digno do rei Midas.

Severus olhou para trás e viu a banheira dourada.

"Provavelmente. Lucius adora essas coisas ostentativas."

Aproveitando a distração de Snape, Harry pulou da pia e caminhou até a banheira de ouro. Fingindo estar maravilhado, ele tocou na borda da banheira.

"De onde eles tiram tanto dinheiro?"

"Heranças, talvez. Realmente não me importo."

Potter tinha se sentado na borda da banheira. Snape cruzou os braços ao notar o falso fascínio de Harry por esse tipo de coisa material.

"Se desejava ter uma banheira de ouro em sua casa, não deveria se relacionar com um professor", falou amargo.

Harry riu.

"Nós não precisamos ter uma banheira dourada para desfrutarmos dela. Vem cá...", chamou lânguido.

Severus ponderou. Não se sentia nada confortável em usar algo que não lhe pertencia. Ainda mais usar do modo luxurioso que os dois pretendiam.

Percebendo que Snape não ia se mexer, Harry resolveu incitá-lo. Com os olhos firmes em Snape, ele se levantou. Depois, começou a tirar o restante de suas roupas. Abriu lentamente o botão e o zíper, então, abaixou igualmente devagar a calça. Retirou o sapato e as meias.

"O que está pretendendo?", questionou Severus, com o olhar fixo no corpo de Potter.

Como resposta, Harry apenas sorriu libidinosamente. Em seguida, tirou a cueca, exibindo sua ereção. Potter, então, fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Usando suas próprias mãos, explorou seu corpo. Acariciou fortemente com as mãos a pele de seu peito, deixando-a avermelhada. Logo após, beliscou os próprios mamilos, depois desceu as mãos até seu abdômen firme. Ele fez menção que iria levar as mãos até o próprio membro, mas subiu as mãos voltando a afagar seu peito. Passou, então, a acariciar seu pescoço, depois levou um dedo médio até os lábios e o introduziu na boca, emitindo um sonoro gemido.

Snape não se controlou. Sua ereção estava pronta e latejando por conta da pequena exibição de Potter. Ele praticamente correu em direção ao amante, e sussurrou com os lábios colados no ouvido de Harry:

"Não prefere que eu te acaricie?"

Potter sorriu soberbo. Sua maior arma contra Severus era seu corpo, Snape faria de tudo por ele. O Comensal da Morte nem esperou Harry responder, pois já começara a beijar e morder o rapaz no pescoço. Potter segurou a cabeça de Severus e a colocou em seu peito, indicando onde queria ser beijado e mordido. Parecia, enfim, que Harry estava no comando da situação.

Snape lambeu, mordiscou e beijou o pedaço de pele que Potter lhe oferecia. Ele distribuiu beijos pelo peito do garoto e, em seguida, mordiscou e sugou os mamilos de Harry até deixá-los rijos.

"Hum...", fez Potter satisfeito.

Severus ergueu a cabeça para observar o amante. Harry ficava ainda mais bonito excitado. As bochechas afogueadas, os olhos verdes brilhantes por trás das lentes grossas. Ele era perfeito.

"Tire a roupa para mim, Severus", ronronou.

Snape não era dado a exibições, muito menos a performances, como a que Potter fizera segundo atrás.

Vendo a hesitação do amante, Harry mandou com a voz firme:

"Tira agora!"

"Quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa, milord?"

"Quero que você faça muitas coisas, mas primeiro precisa tirar suas roupas."

Com um sorriso debochado e malicioso, Severus assentiu. Tirou o paletó após abrir o único botão, depois desfez o nó da gravata. Começou então a abrir os botões do colete e da camisa branca. Sem parar de abrir botões, ele olhou para Harry. Notou que o rapaz o observava com expectativa.

"Eu preferiria que você fosse mais rápido", reclamou Potter.

"Como milord desejar...", falou e se livrou da camisa e colete ao mesmo tempo. Depois tirou os sapatos e os chutou longe. Abriu o zíper e desceu a calça rapidamente. Por último retirou a cueca, libertando sua ereção totalmente intumescida.

Harry sentia sua boca salivar com a visão do amante nu. Severus era muito gostoso! Sua pele era uniforme e branca como a de um anêmico, havia pelos negros e finos distribuídos por todo o corpo. Snape não era magro, era definido. Os músculos do peito e abdômen eram discretos e torneados, assim como os dos braços e pernas. O Comensal da Morte sorria para Potter do jeito que o rapaz mais gostava, um sorriso meio debochado, devasso e arrogante. Os cabelos negros e oleosos caiam até os ombros do ex-professor e pareciam incrivelmente macios. Os olhos negros eram hipnotizantes para Harry, assim como a boca com os lábios finos rosados. E ainda havia o nariz e o pênis de Severus... Seus dois pedaços favoritos no corpo do amante. Adorava o nariz grande e torto de Snape, achava-o tremendamente sexy. E o mesmo se aplicava a ereção de Severus, era magnifica, ainda mais inchada e rosada do jeito que estava. Adorava sentir aquele membro dentro de si, mas não hoje.

Potter fez um sinal com a mão, convidando Snape a se aproximar. Severus foi até ele. Harry levou as mãos até o peito do amante, acariciando o local onde antes havia horríveis cicatrizes. Depois arranhou a pele, deixando-a avermelhada. Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver se Snape iria protestar.

"O que foi, garoto?"

"Houve um tempo que você não deixava que eu te tocasse aqui", falou com as mãos no peito de Snape.

"É mesmo? Não me lembro disso", disse sorrindo. Depois se aproximou mais de Potter e roçou a coxa em sua ereção.

"Hum...", fez Harry. Ele arranhou mais uma vez o peito de Severus e se afastou. Em seguida, sentou-se na borda da banheira e abriu as pernas, de um jeito sugestivo.

Snape entendeu o recado. Mas antes de ir até o garoto, pegou sua varinha e a de Harry nas vestes jogadas no chão. Ele nunca mais ficaria desprotegido. A pior sensação no dia do ataque não foi a dor causada pela adaga em seu peito, e sim a sensação de impotência. Ele odiou não ser capaz de defender ele próprio e Potter.

"Ajoelha", pediu Harry ao encarar o Comensal da Morte próximo a ele.

Severus ajoelhou entre as pernas de Potter. Observou a ereção do amante, depois esticou a língua e lambeu a glande, como se quisesse prová-lo.

"Hum...", fez Harry, fechando os olhos.

Snape sorriu enviesado e contornou com a língua algumas vezes a glande de Potter. O rapaz soltou outro gemido satisfeito, Severus então umedeceu os lábios com a própria saliva e engoliu o membro de Harry.

Potter apertou ainda mais os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça de Snape, forçando a boca dele a engoli-lo por inteiro.

Severus relaxou mais sua garganta e conseguiu receber boa parte da extensão da ereção de seu amante. Passou, então, a mover a cabeça e os lábios, descendo e subindo, lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo levava uma das mãos até os testículos de Harry, acariciando-os.

"Aah...", gemeu de prazer. Snape fazia aquilo tão bem. Era tão gostoso ter Severus assim, de joelhos, uma posição submissa. Potter sentiu uma poderosa sensação de poder e quase ejaculou. "Severus, melhor parar. Eu estou quase lá..."

Snape nem ouviu o que Harry disse. Desejava levar Potter ao orgasmo e era o que faria. Ele segurou mais firmemente as coxas do rapaz e aumentou consideravelmente a velocidade de suas descidas e subidas na ereção do amante.

"Ah, Merlin! Severus... Eu...", balbuciava. O prazer que a boca de Snape proporcionava era tão grande que ele não conseguia falar com perfeição.

Então pouco tempo depois, Severus sentiu sua boca e garganta encherem-se de sêmen. Ele engoliu o líquido e tirou sua boca da ereção de Harry. Depois deu mais uma lambida no órgão do rapaz. Sua própria ereção pulsava loucamente. Ele ficou ainda mais excitado por ter levado Potter ao orgasmo. Snape se ergueu do chão, segurando ambas as varinhas.

Harry ainda estava em êxtase, sentindo seu corpo relaxado. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Severus em pé, com uma expressão faminta no rosto. Snape agarrou-o pelos ombros e o fez levantar-se, depois o beijou com intensidade. Sentiu Severus esfregar seu membro duro em suas coxas e em seu próprio membro. Aquele atrito gostoso fazia uma nova ereção despertar nele.

Snape finalizou o beijo, mordendo os lábios de Potter.

"Nós já brincamos muito aqui, Harry. Mas agora eu quero continuar na nossa casa", disse e ainda segurando o ombro de Potter, aparataram no quarto de sua casa.

Harry olhou para o amante emburrado. O Comensal da Morte acendia as luzes com auxílio da varinha.

"Eu preferia ter ficado lá."

"Porque é um garoto bobo. Queria se vingar transando na casa dos Malfoy", falou e empurrou Potter na direção da cama.

"E você não queria?", retrucou, deitado de costas na cama.

"Gosto mais de transar na minha casa, na minha cama e com o _meu_ salvador do mundo mágico", disse e deitou-se em cima de Harry.

Potter sorriu, depois olhou em volta e ficou feliz por estar em casa. Todo aquele dourado estava lhe ofuscando a vista. Ele gostava bem mais de seu quarto claro e sem ouro.

"Gosto quando você me chama assim. _Meu_."

Severus mordiscava a orelha de Harry.

"Não gosto dessas palavras possessivas. É palavreado de gente ciumenta, e esse não é o meu caso."

"Ah, não?", perguntou. Sentia agora Snape enfiando o nariz em seu pescoço e absorvendo seu cheiro. Ao mesmo tempo, ele friccionava a ereção dele na de Potter.

"Eu não preciso ficar falando que você é meu, pois você já sabe disso", sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço de Harry, fazendo-o arrepiar-se todo.

"Ah, eu sei. Eu sou seu..."

Snape sorriu com a declaração, depois enfiou um joelho entre as pernas do garoto, separando-as. Em seguida, com a varinha convocou um tubo de lubrificante. Estava desesperado para aliviar-se com o corpo de Potter, mas pacientemente despejou o gel transparente em seus dedos. Depois enfiou o dedo médio lubrificado em Harry.

Potter olhou para Severus enquanto sentia aquele dedo hábil movendo-se dentro dele.

"Severus...", chamou.

"O que?"

Harry não respondeu, pois agora eram dois dedos entrando e saindo de dentro dele. Dedos que lhe tocavam em um ponto sensível.

"Hum...", gemeu deleitado.

Snape mordeu o pescoço do rapaz.

"Eu adoro ouvir isso."

"Severus, eu quero ficar por cima..."

Snape parou com as carícias, tirou os dedos de dentro do amante e fitou Harry.

"Hoje?", perguntou.

"Agora... Se você estiver pronto, digo, se você aceitar", respondeu. Sentia-se meio cretino por estar sugerindo penetrar Severus, mesmo ele tendo sido violentado.

Snape lambeu o pescoço de Potter.

"Eu estou sempre pronto para você, garoto", falou. Segurando o rapaz, Severus fez ambos rolarem na cama, invertendo as posições. Agora o Comensal da Morte estava em baixo e Harry em cima.

"Eu não vou te machucar", prometeu Potter.

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Não propositalmente. Você é afoito, Harry. Eu te conheço."

"Não serei hoje", falou solene.

"Pare com isso, Potter! Não fique falando comigo como se estivesse com pena de mim."

Os olhos de Harry brilharam de travessura.

"Sem pena e remorso, entendi. Então, você podia começar mudando de posição."

Severus adorou ver aqueles olhos brilhando, mas não entendeu aonde Potter queria chegar.

"Mudar de posição?"

"Eu quero você de quatro..."

Snape riu, depois provocou:

"E deseja mais alguma coisa? Um chicote, uma venda, velas?"

Harry corou com as sugestões. Eram bem interessantes. Interessantes demais, talvez para uma futura oportunidade. Por hoje ele ficaria satisfeito só com Severus.

"Cala a boca e faz o que eu mandei", mandou Potter saindo de cima do amante e se sentando na cama.

Snape ainda tinha uma expressão debochada enquanto se erguia no colchão. Ele sorriu ainda mais ao constatar a vermelhidão no rosto do rapaz. Severus se posicionou de quatro no colchão. As palmas das mãos e os joelhos sustentavam seu peso. O Comensal da Morte detestava ficar nessa posição, se sentia exposto, desprotegido. E Harry sabia disso.

"Isso te excita, não é Potter? Você gosta de me ver assim."

O rapaz abriu um largo sorriso.

"Assim como, Severus? Submisso e sob meu controle? Se for _assim_, eu adoro...", disse e deslizou a mão pela coluna de Snape.

"Quem diria? Harry Potter gosta de bancar a dominatrix..."

"Errado, Snape. Eu gosto de dominar você, somente você", falou, enquanto acariciava a bunda do amante.

Severus estava excitado, seu membro inchado já gotejava líquido seminal.

"Harry, vamos logo partir para a ação?"

"Ah, sim, vamos...", concordou. Mas ao invés de se posicionar atrás de Snape, ele se deitou de costas, embaixo do amante. Seu rosto estava em frente a ereção do Severus, totalmente intumescida e rosada. Potter sentiu sua boca salivar com a visão.

"O que está fazen...?", Snape se interrompeu. Sentiu uma língua úmida e quente lambendo seu membro. Não acreditando que fosse possível ficar mais excitado, sentiu sua ereção aumentar. Não acreditava em como Harry Potter era tão imprevisível.

Harry lambeu as gotinhas que saiam da glande do amante. Depois, passou a língua por todo o membro de Severus. Ele desceu mais a língua e lambeu os testículos de Snape.

"Ah... Harry!", Severus gemeu.

Potter já se sentia um vitorioso. Quem mais no planeta era capaz de fazer Snape gemer? Gemer um nome ainda por cima? O rapaz passou a língua mais vezes pelos testículos do amante. Sentia o corpo de Severus vibrar de excitação. Fazer Snape gemer lhe dava uma onda forte de prazer.

"Uh... Mais, Potter...", pediu e sua voz de seda ficava mais gostosa de ser ouvir por estar misturada a gemidos.

Harry subiu sua língua até a ponta da ereção de Severus, depois introduziu apenas a glande na boca. Ficou rodopiando com a língua a pele em sua boca. Sua mão direita foi até a base do membro e Potter começou a masturbá-lo.

Snape estava com os olhos fechados e mordia os próprios lábios. A performance do amante estava fantástica. Involuntariamente, ele moveu o quadril para frente. Queria mais daquela boca em sua ereção, mas a mão do garoto cumpria bem o trabalho. Desse jeito não demoraria muito para Severus chegar ao clímax.

Potter foi engolindo devagar o membro de Severus, parou ao sentir a glande em sua garganta. Começou, então, a mover desesperadamente os lábios em um intenso movimento de vai-e-vem. Sua boca entrava e saia rapidamente, mas com todo o cuidado. Snape tinha razão, Harry era realmente afoito. E estava ainda mais afoito no momento, com sua ereção ficando maior a cada novo gemido de Severus.

"Ah... Ah...", Snape não continha os gemidos. Sabia que Harry gostava de ouvi-los e o garoto fazia por merecer. Os movimentos com os lábios estavam fantásticos, enlouquecedores. Tanto é, que pouco tempo depois, Severus chegou ao orgasmo.

"Hum... Har-ry..."

Snape apenas não desabou no colchão, porque sabia que Potter estava embaixo dele. Mas sentia o corpo mole e pesado por conta do orgasmo.

Potter sentiu o líquido quente preencher sua boca. Engoliu e lambeu os lábios, como se gostasse no gosto salgado de Severus. Em seguida, saiu de baixo do amante e pediu:

"Deita, mas de costas."

Snape caiu no colchão de bruços. Olhou para Harry e o rapaz riu para ele. Severus emanava prazer, com seu rosto corado e olhos brilhantes.

Potter, com um sorriso, disse:

"Você está lindo."

Severus sorriu de forma arrogante e virou-se na cama, deitando de costas. Depois separou as pernas e flexionou-as, segurando os joelhos com as mãos. Novamente se sentiu exposto, mas não ligava. Queria satisfazer seu amante de novo.

Harry se posicionou entre as pernas de Snape. O Comensal da Morte observava um desesperado Potter apertar o tubo de lubrificante em na mão.

"Está com pressa?", provocou.

Potter não respondeu. Estava mais concentrado no que fazia. Queria muito estar dentro de Severus, o mais rápido possível. Ele rapidamente lambuzou os dedos. Mas antes de penetrar Snape, ele rodeou com o dedo o orifício do amante.

Severus sorriu. Gryffindors! Como são criaturas altruístas e... Bobas.

"Mais depressa, Potter."

Harry olhou aflito para o amante. O suor pontilhava sua testa e o óculos estava na ponta do nariz.

"E o que sugere que eu faça?"

"Me come logo de uma vez."

Harry ignorou Snape. Rodeou o dedo mais duas vezes e depois o introduziu no amante.

"Ah...", gemeu Severus, fechando os olhos.

Potter olhou para o amante, um pouco irritado. Snape estava provocando-o. Severus quase não gemia e hoje não estava economizando os gemidos. Parecia até que ele estava incitando Harry a se descontrolar e acabar penetrando-o sem preparação. Pacientemente, o rapaz introduziu mais um dedo lubrificado em seu amante.

Snape abriu os olhos e encarou Potter. Seus olhos negros praticamente luziam de luxúria.

"Harry, eu quero agora."

Potter não conseguiu negar. Ele também queria. Queria muito. Com as mãos trêmulas por conta da ansiedade, ele espremeu uma boa quantidade de gel transparente na mão, depois transferiu o gel para sua ereção. Olhando para o rosto do amante, ele começou a penetrá-lo.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah..."

Harry inclinou o corpo em direção a Severus, suas mãos no colchão sustentavam seu corpo. Seu rosto agora estava próximo do peito do amante. Com esse movimento, seu membro acabou preenchendo completamente o corpo do outro. Aproveitando que estava bem próximo do ouvido de Snape, ele sussurrou:

"Nossa, Severus! Você é muito gostoso. Uma delícia."

Snape riu com o comentário.

"Acredito que os mesmos adjetivos se aplicam a você."

"**Eu me apaixono mais por você a cada dia**", disse na língua das cobras.

"Espero que isso signifique _vou começar a me mover agora_."

"É isso que deseja?"

"É!", disse ondulando o corpo em direção ao rapaz.

Harry sorriu e saiu devagar do corpo do amante, depois voltou a preenchê-lo.

"Muito gostoso...", murmurou. "Já disse isso?"

"Já", respondeu Severus, sorrindo.

Potter continuou se movendo de forma cadenciada e lenta.

"Está doendo?"

"Estou sentindo muita coisa, mas dor não é uma das minhas sensações. E, Potter?"

"Sim?"

"Vou gostar mais se você colocar mais vontade dessas investidas."

"Eu farei isso", afirmou e começou uma série de estocadas mais fortes e fundas. Preocupou-se que acabasse machucando Severus, mas os gemidos que Snape emitia não eram de dor. E se sentisse dor certamente não estaria com uma nova ereção. Ele sentiu o amante acompanhar seus movimentos, indo de encontro a sua virilha. Viu também Severus pegar o gel lubrificante e lambuzar a própria ereção e em seguida começar a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo que Harry se movia.

Potter intensificou tanto seus movimentos que seus óculos acabaram caindo de seu rosto com os repetidos movimentos de vai-e-vem. Ele não se importou, e continuou estocando, cada vez mais rápido. Severus fazia questão de gemer cada vez que Harry se enterrava dentro de seu corpo. O rapaz adorava ouvir aquilo, sem contar que aumentava ainda mais sua excitação. Potter já conseguia sentir o orgasmo se aproximando, ele estava arrepiado e seus braços tremiam. Ele estocou mais duas e três vezes e chegou ao clímax, ao mesmo tempo ouviu Snape gemer mais alto.

"Severus...", ganiu, já sem forças, até para se sustentar. Harry desabou em cima do abdômen do amante e ao sentir um líquido quente na virilha de Snape, percebeu que o outro também tinha chegado ao orgasmo.

O rosto de Potter estava no peito de Severus. Ele fechou os olhos, beijou a região e disse:

"Já disse que você é muito gostoso?"

A expressão de Snape ficava muito orgulhosa ao ouvir aquilo. Ele tateava na cama a varinha e os óculos de Harry.

"É isso que você anda silvando para mim?"

Potter saiu de dentro de Severus e se acomodou melhor no peito do amante, se preparando para dormir ali.

"Não."

Snape entregou o óculos para Harry, depois já com a varinha em mãos murmurou um feitiço para limpar ambos do sêmen.

"Então o que você silva para mim?"

Potter segurou os óculos, mas não os colocou. Estava sonolento, não precisava dos óculos.

"Eu digo que cada dia me apaixono mais por você. Isso é possível?"

Severus beijou os cabelos do amante e passou os braços pelas suas costas.

"Acredito que sim. Pois compartilhamos essa sensação. Também sinto isso."

"Então diz..."

"Eu te amo mais a cada dia, Harry."

Potter riu e ergueu o rosto, depois beijou rapidamente Snape. Em seguida, voltou a posição original, com a cabeça no peito do amante.

Severus ficou em silêncio durante um tempo. Sentia-se inseguro, mas precisava perguntar algo para Harry. Preferiu então começar o assunto mais leve.

"Sempre que quiser ficar no controle, basta me avisar. Eu confio em você e posso perfeitamente ser seu submisso, se isso te excitar."

"As vezes me excita. Mas acho que gosto mais de quando você fica no controle."

"Faço o que preferir e como preferir."

Potter sorriu.

"É por isso que eu te amo."

Observando a janela, Severus perguntou:

"O que pensa de Draco?"

"Depois de uma noite maravilhosa de sexo, você vem me falar de um assunto broxante?", resmungou Harry.

"Responda."

"Ora! Ele é um completo imbecil, Severus."

"Não me referi a isso. Quero saber sua opinião sobre Draco ter escolhido casar-se com tão pouca idade."

_Casar-se?_ De repente, Potter não sentia mais sono. Ele saiu de cima de Snape e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Depois, colocou o óculos para poder enxergar melhor o amante.

"Você quer saber minha opinião sobre casamento?", perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo.

De repente, Harry viu algo muito curioso. Era a primeira vez na vida que via Severus Snape sem jeito. Potter riu.

"Está pensando em se casar _comigo_?"

"E com quem mais eu poderia desejar me casar, garoto?", retrucou de forma ríspida, como se fosse um adolescente. Severus disfarçava o fato de estar sem jeito com grosseria.

Harry tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

"Bem... Vou responder sua pergunta. Eu me casaria jovem se encontrasse a pessoa certa. A pessoa por quem me apaixono todos os dias."

Snape já havia se recuperado, estava impassível agora.

"E já encontrou alguém assim?", questionou com deboche.

"Já, mas estou em dúvida. Ele é Slytherin, sabe? E foi Comensal da Morte. Tenho medo de ser rejeitado."

"Eu estou sendo ridículo falando de casamento com você, não estou?"

"Óbvio que não!"

Snape assentiu e levantou-se da cama. Ele caminhou em direção ao armário.

"Aonde você vai? Nós estávamos falando sobre casamento."

"Prefiro continuar essa conversa usando roupas", disse enquanto abria as portas do armário. Ele vestiu um roupão azul marinho e jogou outro na direção de Harry.

Potter estava mais confortável nu, por isso ignorou o roupão.

"Vista-se, Harry", mandou Snape. Ele continuava vasculhando o armário a procura de algo.

Potter pegou o roupão e vestiu-o, depois ficou olhando Severus.

"O que está procurando?"

Snape se virou, o rosto parecia meio tenso. Segurava algo retangular e vermelho em sua mão.

"Levante-se, por favor", pediu.

Harry se levantou sem entender.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?", perguntou enquanto caminhava até parar em frente a Severus.

Snape abriu a mão e nela continha uma caixinha de veludo vermelho.

Potter sorriu, um pouco nervoso e emocionado.

"Abra", falou Severus.

Harry fez o que Snape pediu. Abriu a caixinha e nela tinha duas alianças, uma prateada e outra dourada. Potter olhou para o amante, cheio de expectativa.

"Harry Potter, você deseja casar-se comigo?"

Potter sorria.

"Sim, sim, sim!"

Severus fechou os olhos, emocionado. Pegou a aliança prateada e a colocou no dedo anelar de Harry da mão direita. Depois colocou a dourada na palma da mão de Potter.

"A minha é prateada e a sua é dourada? Isso está certo?"

"Está. Um pedaço de mim, Slytherin, em você. E um pedaço seu, Gryffindor, em mim."

Harry olhou para a sua mão direita novamente. Por uns segundos ficou apenas olhando sua aliança prata. Depois fitou Severus e colocou a aliança dourada no dedo dele.

"É oficial, então? Estamos noivos?"

"Sim...", disse e puxou Harry para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. "Obrigado, Potter. Obrigado por essa felicidade."

Potter sorria e abraçava firmemente o seu noivo.

"Obrigado você, Severus. Sabe que meus dias com você são maravilhosos."

Snape tentou se soltar de Harry, mas o rapaz continuou abraçando-o.

"Eu posso pegar uma bebida para a gente comemorar ou você não pretende me soltar?"

Potter riu, mas não soltou Severus.

"Sabe, Severus, acho que seria mais romântico se estivéssemos vestidos."

"Você acha? Eu penso que você fica mais bonito assim como está. Agora, por favor, solte-me, eu quero brindar com você."

Harry afrouxou o aperto e Snape se afastou um pouco. Os dois tinham sorrisos alegres no rosto. Enquanto o Comensal da Morte se dirigia para a porta, Potter se lembrou de um detalhe.

"Nossas roupas ficaram lá na mansão dos Malfoy."

"É verdade", concordou Severus.

"E você não vai buscá-las?"

"Deixe-as lá. É parte da sua vingança, Harry. As roupas são provas de que transamos por lá."

Potter riu satisfeito, depois falou mais sério:

"Não pretendo mudar meu nome, Severus."

"Nem eu desejo isso. Provavelmente me matariam se você passasse a se chamar Harry Snape."

Harry riu de novo. Estava muito difícil não sorrir, por conta da grande felicidade que sentia. Snape ficou fitando Potter alguns segundos, apenas admirando o salvador do mundo mágico.

"Severus, podemos nos casar depois de eu me formar auror?"

"Caso com você quando quiser."

"Eu prefiro estar formado, assim me sentirei mais seguro em ser seu marido."

Os olhos de Snape brilharam ao ouvir a palavra marido. Ele sorriu novamente, dessa vez sem deboche ou ironia. Simplesmente um sorriso de alegria.

"Vou buscar a bebida. Já volto."

OoOoOoOoO

Uma semana depois, Potter abriu a porta de casa. O rapaz voltava de mais um dia de treinamento no Ministério. Ele ia anunciar sua chegada quando a voz morreu em sua garganta. Ele teria entrado na casa errada? A sala de estar estava completamente diferente. Os móveis haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a várias cadeiras de plásticos e uma mesa em frente a elas, onde Snape estava sentado e segurava um microfone. Nas cadeiras havia dezenas de repórteres, a julgar pelas câmeras fotográficas e gravadores. Foram tantos flashes de fotos em sua direção que Harry sentiu os olhos queimarem. O que estava acontecendo? Snape estava dando uma coletiva de impressa?, pensou assustado.

"Acredito que vocês conheçam Harry Potter", falou a voz de seda de Snape. Ele se levantou e foi até onde o rapaz estava. Quando estavam frente a frente, Potter perguntou:

"O que está havendo? O que é isso...?"

Mas as perguntas ficaram sem resposta, pois antes mesmo do garoto terminar de falar, Severus capturou seus lábios em um beijo digno de novela.

Harry não entendia nada. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ele sentiu que agora havia muitos mais flashes de câmera voltados para eles.

Severus terminou de beijá-lo e se virou para os repórteres.

"Todos conseguiram pegar uma boa foto? Não quero favorecer ninguém. Desejo que todos tenham uma boa foto para publicarem."

Severus sendo imparcial?, refletia Harry. Só pode ser uma piada.

Snape não esperou uma resposta dos repórteres, se voltou novamente para Harry e o abraçou e em seguida tornou a beijá-lo.

Enquanto Potter estava sendo beijado, sentiu ao mesmo tempo uma mão ousada em cima da sua bunda. Harry começava a compreender. Severus devia estar se vingando, para variar. Mas Potter não ficou zangado, afinal, era exatamente isso que ele queria. Que Snape assumisse a relação deles. E era o que o professor estava fazendo. Devia estar assumindo para o mundo todo, a julgar pelo grande número de jornalistas.

Severus finalizou o beijo. Sorrindo, girou o corpo de Harry para ficar em frente aos repórteres. Mais uma onde de flashes.

"Obrigado por terem vindo a nossa pequena coletiva. Agora que Harry chegou, eu posso fazer o anúncio."

Potter sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo gelar. Anúncio? Que anúncio? Snape ia terminar com ele em publico? Não, isso não é possível! Ele acabou de me beijar!, pensava alucinado. A adrenalina era tanta que ele se esqueceu que algumas noites atrás ele havia aceitado se casar com Severus.

"Meu casamento com Harry Potter será assim que ele se formar auror."

Mais uma onda de flashes seguidas de várias perguntas.

"Onde será o casamento?"

"Quem são os padrinhos?"

"Pretendem mudar seus sobrenomes?"

Severus segurou a mão de Harry e sorriu. A confiança e a lealdade podia ser sentida quando eles trocaram olhares. Juntos eles caminharam até a mesa em frente aos jornalistas.

"Nós responderemos todas as perguntas que tiverem."

OoOoOoOoO

Como Snape respondia a maioria das perguntas, Potter teve bastante tempo para notar os repórteres. Na verdade, ele procurava por uma jornalista em particular. Mas ele não encontrou Rita Skeeter em lugar algum. A bruxa não estava ali. Como isso era possível?, pensou. Depois de muitas perguntas, Harry olhou para Severus e sussurrou, para não ser ouvido pelos demais:

"Por que Skeeter não está aqui? Você não queria notificar todo mundo?"

Snape abriu um de seus sorrisos de escárnio e não comentou nada. Ele se levantou e começou a falar.

"Agradeço a presença de todos. Obrigado por terem vindo. E... Gostaria de relembrá-los o favor que pedi. Eu e Harry temos uma grande desavença com Rita Skeeter. Então, como presente de casamento, eu pediria que vocês não comentassem nada com Skeeter sobre nossas declarações. Harry deseja que ela descubra a notícia como os demais leitores, lendo nos seus jornais."

Os repórteres assentiram concordando. Aos poucos foram se levantando. Severus permanecia de pé e voltou a falar.

"Devo reafirmar que Harry Potter realmente odeia Rita Skeeter e se amanhã ele ler uma notícia sobre seu casamento escrita por essa mulher", Snape fez uma pausa dramática. "Bem, Harry é um bruxo magnifico e me confessou que irá caçar pessoalmente a pessoa que informou Skeeter. Ele ainda pedirá diretamente ao ministro que mande esse sujeito para Azkaban. E convenhamos, senhores e senhoras, quem terá coragem de negar um pedido de Harry Potter?", outra pausa e um sorriso sádico. "Por isso, aconselhe-os a não partilharem nossas respostas ou terão sérios problemas com o salvador do mundo mágico", ameaçou, com seu característico tom letal. Depois olhou para Harry. Parecia esperar que o rapaz concordasse com ele.

Potter sentia vontade de rir, mas entendera o que o amante estava fazendo. Severus estava se vingando de Rita Skeeter sem levantar a varinha para a bruxa, como prometera a Harry. Existia maior vingança a um repórter do que privar-lhe da informação? Snape era um homem muito cruel, pensou o rapaz.

Harry, então, se levantou com o rosto sério e olhou para os bruxos e bruxas que pareciam ter paralisado com a ameaça de Severus. Ele segurou a mão do amante e disse:

"Meu noivo, Severus, já explicou tudo para vocês. Se amanhã eu ler alguma matéria, por menor que seja, de Rita Skeeter comentando meu casamento, eu irei direto ao Kingsley. E o informante infelizmente acabará numa cela em Azkaban. Como todos sabem, Severus foi Comensal da Morte e terá prazer em torturar repetidamente o informante."

Snape concordou.

"Lembro-lhes ainda que tenho seus nomes. Mas se mantiverem suas boas fechadas, não há motivo para se preocupar. Novamente, agradeço a visita e podem se retirar."

Houve grande movimentação, como se os bruxos e bruxas quisessem sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não saberiam dizer qual dos dois noivos era o mais ameaçador. Tanto Harry como Snape, pareciam aterrorizantes ao ameaçá-los.

Assim que o último bruxo saiu da casa, deixando os dois a sós, Potter riu.

"Por Merlin, Severus! Não é possível que você seja tão vingativo assim!"

"Está surpreso com isso? Estou surpreso com você, Harry Potter. Eu ainda não acreditei no que você disse. Estava fabuloso fazendo ameaças. Parecia até um bruxo das trevas."

Potter sorriu.

"É a convivência com você que me corrompe. Mas eu gosto. Pode me corromper a vontade, Severus."

Snape beijou a testa de Harry e sorriu.

"Acho que Skeeter irá publicar algo assim, que eu corrompi você, que o transformei em um bruxo das trevas."

Poter pareceu refletir sobre algo além.

"Então é isso? Tudo isso é culpa da Rita Skeeter?"

"Tudo isso o quê?"

Harry assentiu, mesmo sem Severus ter afirmado nada.

"Agora eu compreendo. Você tinha tudo planejado, não é, Severus? Você quis casar comigo, para depois fazer o anúncio para os jornalistas e não chamar a Skeeter. Você me pediu em casamento porque queria se vingar da Skeeter!"

Snape simulou estar ofendido.

"O que você diz não tem nenhum cabimento. Eu te amo, por isso quis me casar com você."

"Mas por que fez essa coletiva?"

"Porque você já expôs nossa vida particular, então, pensei que eu poderia fazer o mesmo."

"Você está me enrolando! Assume logo, você só deu essa coletiva de impressa para se vingar da Rita Skeeter."

"Está delirando, Potter", falou, sorrindo com malícia. "Mas devo declarar que sua inteligência me impressiona."

"A minha inteligência te impressiona? Eu é que fico impressionado com seus planos arquitetados para o mal."

"Não estou fazendo mal a ninguém, garoto. E mantive minha palavra. Não levantei minha varinha para ela."

"Meu gênio maligno", disse Harry, puxando Severus para perto dele. "Meu amado e maligno futuro marido."

Snape envolveu Potter em um abraço e depois o beijou.

OoOoOoOoO

Pouco tempo depois, Severus começou a lecionar na seção de aurores do Ministério. Surpreendentemente, Snape estava diferente. Ele continuava debochado e sarcástico com os alunos, mas agora ele era imparcial. Trata todos os estudantes igualmente, se bem que ele um tanto mais duro com Potter. Pois sempre achava que a resposta do rapaz estava incompleta ou poderia ser melhorada. Harry não se importava com a implicância de Severus, já estava acostumado a ela desde que tinha onze anos de idade. Mas quando ele achava que o amante exagerava, Potter agora podia dar detenções para o professor carrasco em casa, na cama.

Qualquer um que conheceu Severus antes da queda de Voldemort percebia que o ex-Comensal da Morte estava mudado. E não era apenas com relação a aparência, já que Snape abolira o preto totalmente de sua vida. A mudança que Harry viu acontecer aos poucos incitou a curiosidade do rapaz.

"Por que não usa mais vestes negras, Severus?"

"É porque não estou mais de luto, Harry."

Além dessa mudança nas roupas, havia outra não tão visível, mas sutilmente sentida. Havia em volta de Snape uma película invisível. Algo que ele não teve durante toda a vida, até Harry Potter aceitar ir morar com ele. Agora qualquer um que convivesse com Severus podia sentir que ele era um homem amado.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**__: Depois de 27 páginas no Word, a fanfic chega ao fim. Ainda bem! Confesso que fiquei com muito medo de não conseguir terminar essa fic. Esse primeiro semestre foi muito complicado para mim, era impossível achar tempo para escrever. Mas no final, deu certo._

_Há! Hoje é madrugada do dia 15, provavelmente vocês só irão ler essa fic daqui há uma semana. Quando já tiverem assistido ao último filme._

_Queria comentar o fim da fic... Enquanto eu escrevia os primeiros capítulos, eu estava lendo HP 7. E como boa amante do Snape, eu li e reli o capítulo 33 umas dez vezes. E algo lá me deixou particularmente ofendida. Quando a Rowling descreve o James Potter, ela diz que tinha um ar de quem fora muito amado na vida, até adorado. E ela dizia que isso faltava ao Severus. Desde então eu já sabia como seria o fim dessa fic. Snape terminaria muito amado. = ]_

_Gostaria de falar sobre casamentos... Tenho total aversão a eles. Então é impossível para mim descrever um casamento em uma fic, por isso, não descrevi o casamento do Draco. Outra coisa... O pedido de casamento. Pensei seriamente em tirar esse pedaço da fic, mas aí, não teria como justificar o título da fanfic. Então, teve que ficar, pois afinal, foi por causa da Rita Skeeter que Snape pediu Harry em casamento._

_Enfim... Agradeço a paciência e os reviews solidários que recebi no capítulo 7. Muito obrigada, gente! Vocês são muito gentis._

_Também gostaria de agradecer os erros nessa fic que vocês gentilmente não comentaram. Quando a horcrux do Harry é eliminada, ele perde a capacidade de falar com as cobras. Mas eu acho isso tão charmoso que acabei ignorando e mantive esse dom com ele. E o outro assunto é o café. Bem, é óbvio que eu não tomo café. Se eu apreciasse café não teria tratado dele tão levianamente como tratei. Eu acho que café combina com Snape, por isso fiz dele um apaixonado por esse grão. Mas um verdadeiro apreciador de café não gosta de café do tipo "instantâneo", só adicionar água e mexer. Eu pretendo mudar isso nessa fic. Irei trocar o instantâneo por uma máquina de café automática._

_Enfim... Obrigada novamente e desculpa a demora para publicar. Espero revê-las em outra fic! : )_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
